Speichern, Löschen Liebe
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Omi muß über die Ferien was für die Schule tun... bekommt unerwartete Hilfe von Yohji. vielleicht ist er doch nicht so ein Idiot? Abgeschlossen mit !*Chapter 13*! Schuldig ahead ^_^
1. Speichern , Löschen Liebe 1

Titel..... ähm...   
  
is ne Weiß Kreuz Story, demnach sind die Charas nicht meinem Hirn entsprungen...   
und geld bekomme ich doch dafür auch nicht, oda? *umguck* ich mein gegen spenden hab ich  
nichts.. ^__^  
  
  
Er hatte ja vermutet, dass ihm irgendwas die Ferien verderben würde,  
und wenn man am 1. Tag der selbigen aufwacht und sogleich an die   
Schule denkt, dann gehört das definitiv dazu.  
Omi schaltete den Wecker aus, den er aus lauter Gewohnheit am Abend  
zuvor angemacht hatte. /Da sieht man mal wieder was die Schule aus  
einem macht!/ Es war gerade 6 Uhr morgens an dem ersten Tag seit  
langem an dem er bis weit in den Nachmittag herein hätte schlafen  
können, aber das hat er sich wohl selbst versaut.  
  
Schnaufend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen um vielleicht doch noch  
einmal in das Reich der Träume sinken zu können. Doch nach einer Stunde   
sinnlosem herum liegen und unzähligen Positionswechseln war nicht  
mehr an Schlaf zu denken. /Toll, wegen dieser Einrichtung wird ich  
noch zum Frühaufsteher.... ach was solls, hab ich wenigstens das Bad  
für mich allein, ohne das wer stört!/  
  
Mit Schwung war Omi auf den Beinen und nahm sich fest vor, den Rest   
der Ferien zu genießen. Als er im Bad in sein Spiegelbild blickte   
stellte er jedoch fest, dass dies gar keine leichte Aufgabe ist wenn   
einem so ein dämliches Referat im Nacken saß, welches man über die   
Ferien vorbereiten sollte. Für die Zeit, in der ihm das angenehm   
warme Wasser über den Körper lief, schloss er diesen Gedanken jedoch  
aus und ein Gefühl von Unbeschwertheit setzte wieder ein.   
  
Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und tropfenden Haaren verließ er die Nasszelle.   
Außerdem hatte Omi sich vorgenommen diese belastende Aufgabe, von der   
er am letzten Schultag erfahren hatte, so schnell es geht hinter sich  
zu bringen, damit er sich wenigstens noch an den letzten Tage der   
Ferien erfreuen konnte (soweit das seine anderen Aufgaben zuließen...).  
Omi stand vor der Tür und hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinge des   
Badezimmers, als diese plötzlich von Außen geöffnet wurde und ein   
verschlafener Yohji vor ihm auftauchte.  
  
Selbiger war auf der Stelle nicht mehr schlaftrunken sondern hellwach und   
konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Omi einmal genau zu betrachten. /...sag  
doch was....wie wär es mit Guten morgen?/ Doch in diesem Augenblick   
hörte man auch schon verdächtige  
Laute von dem Magen des jüngeren verursacht. Yohji lächelte und machte   
den Weg mit einer spöttisch-höfflichen Geste frei. Omi, welcher ein wenig   
rot geworden war, meinte nur unsicher: "Ehm.... hunger...." und verließ  
das Bad ganz um sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu machen.  
  
Hinterherblickend und auch weiterhin mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht  
fügte Yohji in Gedanken an: /...oh ja.. ich auch./ , schüttelte dann  
aber den Kopf und beim schließen der Badezimmertür von innen ermahnte  
er sich selbst: /Was denkst du da.... das is immer noch ein Kerl,   
und dazu auch noch ein ziemlich junger! Aber trotzdem kann man nicht  
abstreiten... ach quatsch, reiß dich zusammen.../   
  
Unterdessen war Omi in seinem Zimmer angekommen und nachdem er die Tür  
hinter sich geschlossen hat ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und  
atmete aus. "Oh Gott...!" Nur ein flüstern drang ans seiner Kehle.  
/Ganz ruhig ganz ruhig, das waren doch nur 2 Sekunden die er dir   
gegenüber stand, wieso bist du so aus dem Häuschen??/   
Nach einer kleinen Erholung und der Entscheidung was man heute an diesem   
Tag anziehen sollte, machte sich das jüngst Weiß Mitglied auf den   
Weg in die Küche.   
  
/...ich hab ein Hunger, ich könnte einen ganzen.../ Er brach seine  
Gedankengänge ab, da er in die gähnende Leere des Kühlschrankes starrte.  
Grummelnd und lustlos kaute er auf der letzten, schon ziemlich harten   
Scheibe Toast und blickte aus dem Fenster. /Toll, der Wettergott will   
auch das ich was für die Schule tue.../. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn wieder   
in die Realität zurück kehren und in die Herkunftsrichtung des gleichen  
gucken. Mehr oder weniger erfreut sah er sich wenige Augenblicke später einem   
leicht bekleideten Yohji gegenüber, welcher direkt aus dem Bad kam und   
noch nasse Haare hatte.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln und einem "Guten Morgen" ging er an Omi vorbei in   
Richtung Kühlschrank. Dieser jedoch sah den kleinen Pfützen die Yohji   
hinterlassen hatte nach bis er auf dessen Beine stieß und ein leises *hmpf*   
vernahm. "Sieht ja nicht grad berauschend aus, was kleiner?" Weiter lustlos  
kauend, nickte Omi und meinte zusätzlich leise "Morgen Yohji."  
Immer noch schaute er auf den gutaussehenden männlichen Körper der sich unmittelbar  
vor im aufgebaut hatte und auch als dieser ihn ansprach konnte er seinen   
Blick nicht abwenden. Erst als sich Yohji umdrehte blickte er schnell in eine   
andere Richtung  
  
"Wenn du schon mal so früh wach bist, können wir ja einkaufen gehen? Die   
anderen haben bestimmt auch nichts dagegen oder hast du in der nächsten   
halben Stunde was vor?" Wohlwissend, dass dem nicht so ist, sah Yohji auf Omi  
herab und grinste über die leichte Röte in dessen Gesicht.  
"Nur wenn du dir was anziehst!" erwiederte nun Omi der sich wieder gefangen  
hat, nachdem der halbnackt vor ihm stehende Mann ihn doch leicht verwirrt   
hatte.   
  
"Wenn's sein muß." Und schon war Yohji verschwunden und der zurück gebliebene   
konnt endlich wieder atmen. /Mit ihm soll ich gleich in einem Auto sitzen?   
Das ging doch sonst auch immer.../ Mit diesen Gedanken ermutigte sich Omi   
und beschloss am Wagen auf Yohji zu warten. Als die Beiden wenig später im   
selbigen saßen herrschte doch eine etwas drückende Stille bis Yohji meinte:   
"Sag mal Omi, was is denn los? Irgendwie scheint du leicht   
abwesend zu sein?" /Schnell, schnell, denk dir was aus..../ Das Gehirn des   
jüngeren arbeitete hastig. "Ähm... *räusper* mir sitzt eine Schulaufgabe im Nacken."  
Mit einem gequältem Lächeln versuchte er diese Aussage zu unterstreichen und  
es schien auch ganz gut zu funktionieren.   
  
"In den Ferien? Deine Lehrerin scheint dich zu mögen!" Yohji lächelte und auch Omi   
konnte ein solches nicht unterdrücken. /Wie niedlich... *zweifel* Yohji was denkst   
du da!!!/ "Welches Thema? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen?! " kam die Frage von der   
Fahrerseite. Und die Beifahrerseite antwortete: "Ähm, ist ja nett gemeint,   
aber ....ich krieg das schon hin. Außerdem geht es um die Geschichte der Medien mit  
dem Schwerpunkt Printmedien!" Er warf einen Blick zu Yohji herüber um dessen Reaktion   
beobachten zu können.   
  
"Öh..." war der geistreiche Kommentar von diesem, zu dem noch ein ziemlich dümmlicher   
Gesichtsausdruck kam. Omi lachte über diese Reaktion, schaute Yohji weiter an und dachte   
/Richtig süß wenn er sprachlos ist./ Als ihm seine Gedanken klar wurden setzte er   
sich augenblicklich wieder mit Blickrichtung Straße auf seinen Sitz. /Ich benehme   
mich ja echt dämlich, er muss ja denken... Was? Dass ich mich wie ein kleines   
Schulmädchen benehme?! / Seufzend und grübelnd schaute er noch ein mal zu dem Älteren   
hinüber. Erst als sie anhielten und dieser ihm ebenfalls ansah, merkte er, dass er   
ihn eine ganze Weile so angestarrt haben muss.   
  
Omi schob den Einkaufswagen vor sich her, da Yohji irgendwo stehen geblieben ist   
um mit einer Verkäuferin zu flirten. /Typisch.../ dachte er. Vor dem Zeitungsregal  
blieb er stehen und sah sich das vielfältige Angebot an. Da lag er, ein Teil   
seines Referatthemas, in seiner ganzen Hülle und Fülle. /Ich glaub mir wird   
schlecht..../   
"Was suchst denn hier kleiner?" Yohjis sanfte Stimme erreichte sein Ohr aus   
kürzester Entfernung und dessen Atem streichelte seinen Hals. Omi wär beinahe   
umgekippt hielt sich aber am Wagen fest und spürte wie ein wohliger Schauer in   
durchlief. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er in Yohjis Gesicht und sah ein leichtes   
Lächeln das dessen Lippen umspielte.   
  
Er konnte nicht sagen wie lang sie dort so gestanden haben, es kam ihm jedoch   
wie eine halbe ewigkeit vor bis Yohjis Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde   
und er meinte "Wollten wir nicht einkaufen?" Hilflos und stumm stimmte Omi zu   
und wand sich noch ein mal zu den Zeitungen um. /Da liegt ein Haufen Arbeit   
vor dir../ sagte er zu sich selbst.   
  
Mit vollen Tüten und knurrenden Mägen kamen die Beiden Weiß Mitglieder in   
die Küche nur um fest zu stellen, dass immer noch niemand wach war. Komischer   
weise half Yohji sogar beim Auspacken, obwohl es eher seine art war sich um die   
unbequemen Arbeiten zu drücken. Er selber fand das auch sehr merkwürdig /Was mach  
ich hier eigentlich, und dann auch noch freiwillig... Der junge hat mich total   
aus dem Konzept gebracht... hoffentlich passiert das nicht öfter/ Yohji sah zur   
Seite wo Omi grad einige Sachen in den Schrank räumte, nahm kurzer Hand eine packung   
Tee und warf sie auf sein Gegenüber zu. Der Tee prallte am Kopf ab und viel zu Boden.  
Das Opfer schaute Yohji künstlich böse an und bekam als antwort ein: "Ups, ist mir   
aus der Hand gerutscht!"   
  
"Wenn du heut so hyperaktiv bist, Yohji, kannst du ja den Frühstückstisch decken!"   
"Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig, Kleiner! Ich hab alles Was ich brauche." Mit 2  
Äpfeln und einer Tafel Schokolade in der Hand machte sich Yohji auf den Weg in   
sein Zimmer. "Nenn mich nicht immer Kleiner." Doch der Angeklagte hatte sein Ohren  
wohl schon eingeklappt und war damit nicht mehr zu erreichen.   
Grummelnd deckte Omi den Frühstückstisch und wenig später gesellten sich auch Aya  
und Ken zu ihm. Letzterer wunderte sich, dass das "Kücken" der Gruppe schon so   
früh auf war, sagte dann aber weiter nichts und von Aya hatter er sowieso nicht   
mehr erwartet als den leisen Morgengruß.   
  
Aus dieser Situation heraus, und in der Annahme das diese Beiden ihn auch nicht   
aufhalten werden, beschloss Omi sich gleich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, oder   
zumindest einen Schlachtplan zu erstellen. Bis zum Mittag war nichts mehr von Omi   
zu hören oder zu sehen, bis auf die Kurze Zeit die er in der Küche verweilte um   
sich etwas Flüssigkeit zu zuführen.   
  
"Sag mal Yohji, an was Arbeitet Omi denn schon so lange, das er keine Zeit hat   
TV zu schaun?" Ken lag auf dem Sofa und sah den vorbei gehenden Mann fragend an.   
"Ach er muß ein Referat vorbereiten. Über Medien oder so was..." Noch bevor   
Ken genauer nachfragen konnte war Yohji außer sichtweite bzw. außer Haus.   
"Aya, wann gibt's denn was zu essen??" Ken's stimme Richtete sich gen Küche.   
"Wenn du was machst," war die ernüchternde Antwort.   
  
Kurze Zeit später strebte Omi dermaßen schnell in Richtung Ausgang, dass Ken nur   
dazu kam "Aber das Essen..." zu rufen. "Keine Zeit, ich esse was unterwegs!"   
Er war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und verbrachte dort den gesamten Nachmittag.   
Am Abend kehrte er heim und hatte kaum die Schuhe aus, als auch schon der Pc in   
Bereitschaft war.   
  
Die Ganzen nächsten Tage bzw. Wochen lief das so. Zu den Mahlzeiten oder auf dem   
Weg zum Klo (oder wenn wieder irgendwelche kriminellen Machenschaften von der   
Truppe zu unterbinden waren) trafen die anderen Weiß Mitglieder ihn noch am Häufigsten.   
Yohji und Ken war das schon fast unheimlich, Aya nahm es hin und schien nicht   
weiter was dagegen zu haben.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
ENDE TEIL 1 


	2. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 2

Teil 2...  
ehm... *speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Finger flogen über die Tastatur, sonst war nichts zu hören in dem abgedunkelten Raum.   
Schon seit Stunden saß Omi wieder am Pc, kopierte, scannte und korrigierte an seinem   
Referat herum. Immer schien etwas zu fehlen, die Wortwahl misslungen oder einfach nur   
unverständlich. Eigentlich wär er schon fertig, jedoch verwarf Omi einmal seine   
Aufzeichnungen als er schon gut die Hälfte der Fakten hatte, und gab sich danach noch   
mehr Mühe auch zu verstehen was er da eigentlich schrieb. /Ich hoffe nur das sich die   
investierte Zeit lohnt, für eine 3 mache ich mir nicht solche Mühe!/   
  
Er war schon sichtlich angeschlagen von der tagelangen arbeit an dem Computer und dem   
ständigen suchen nach Fakten und Informationen, was sich oft bis in die frühen   
Morgenstunden hinzog, und nicht selten war er am Pc eingeschlafen und dort wieder   
aufgewacht um gleich weiter zu arbeiten. Selbst verschwendete er keinen Gedanken daran,  
ob er mehr schlaf oder ruhe brauchte, und auch die Kopfschmerzen hatte er schon lange  
ausgeschlossen um sich ganz auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
  
Jedoch die restlichen Mitbewohner waren zunehmend beunruhigt, sogar Aya welcher mit   
den anderen am Abend auf dem Sofa saß. "Ich finde es wirklich nicht gut wenn er den   
ganzen Tag vor dem Pc oder den Büchern hängt in den Ferien. Ich hoffe er übernimmt   
sich nicht!" Kens Argumenten trotzend lehnte sich Yoji nur zurück und schloss genießend   
die Augen. "Der Kleine ist groß genug, er wird schon wissen was er macht. Außerdem ist   
es doch für die Schule, oder? Vielleicht will er Eindruck machen bei der Lehrerin."   
Dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick von Aya, auch wenn er ihn nicht sah (geschlossene   
Augen und so ^.~) spürte er wohl das der Rothaarige ihn ansah, und das nicht gerade   
freundlich.   
  
"Yoji, Ken hat recht. Er hat auch schon lange nicht mehr in Ruhe gegessen, geschweige   
in seinem Bett geschlafen. Und das wirkt sich auch auf unsere 'andere' Arbeit negativ   
aus!" Ken nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er diesen Punkt nicht als erstes im Hinterkopf   
hatte, aber Aya hatte recht. "Gut, das ist ein Argument. Und was sollen wir tun? Ich   
möchte nicht an einer schlechten Note schuld haben! Und wir können ihn wohl schlecht   
in an sein Bett fesseln /Obwohl... *grübel* *lüstern lächel* / , oder?" "Dann musst   
du mit ihm reden, oder ihn ablenken!"   
  
Yoji fiel fast vom Sofa und sah Ken mit aufgerissenen Augen und überraschten Blick an.   
"Wassss??? Wieso ich? Ihr könnt das bestimmt auch ganz gut..." Doch Ken ließ sich nicht  
umstimmen. "Ich glaub du hast das am besten im Griff, ich würde mich nur wie eine   
beängstigte Mutter aufführen," ein verlegenes Lächeln unbrach Ken kurz. /Bist du   
doch auch!/ merkte Yoji im Gedanken an. "Und Aya, na ja..... du machst das schon."   
Die Sache schien für Ken damit erledigt und Yoji schnaufte.  
  
"Nun gut, dann werde ich mal gucken was der Kleine macht." Mit diesen Worten stand   
Yoji in seiner gewohnt eleganten Art auf, und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem 'Problem   
Kind', zur Bestechung mit einer Tafel Schokolade bewaffnet. Als er vor der Tür seines  
Zieles Stand war nichts zu hören und so öffnete er diese langsam . Dunkelheit kam ihm   
entgegen, und bis auf ein oranges kleines blinkendes Licht sah er nichts. Er ging ein   
paar Schritte auf die vermeidliche Lichtquelle zu und nachdem sich seine Augen ein wenig  
an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten konnte er schwach die Umrisse des Pc-Monitores und   
noch etwas anderem, wahr nehmen. Mit einem Fuß stieß er an den PC-Tisch und sofort war  
auf dem Bildschirm der Pc-Hintergrund zu sehen. Und vor diesem fast auf der Tastatur   
liegend sah Yoji die schlafende Gestallt von Omi.   
  
Ein Gefühl das dem Frauenheld nicht bekannt war, schlich sich ein, als er den anderen,   
sanft von dem Licht welches der Monitor ausstrahlte beleuchtet, so dort liegen sah.   
/Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach aufwecken.../. Yoji ging in die Hocke und besah sich  
von dort die Situation oder besser gesagt seinen schlafenden Engel (er hatte eben  
beschlossen das dies doch zutreffender ist als 'Kleiner'). Noch einen Moment genoss  
er den Anblick seines Gegenübers bevor er vorsichtig einen arm unter dessen Beine   
und den anderen um dessen Oberkörper legte, ihn an sich zog und sich behutsam aufwärts   
bewegte.   
  
Sofort schmiegte sich Omi an die ihm angebotene warme Lehne, und seufze   
zufrieden. Ein sanftes lächeln stahl sich in Yojis Gesicht als er den Körper in seinen   
Armen beobachtete. /Wirklich wie ein Engel.../ Am liebsten hätte er Omi noch länger   
so gehalten und ihn beobachtet aber er war sich nicht sicher, was dieser davon halten   
würde, wenn er eventuell aufwacht. Um dieser peinlichen Situation zuvor zu kommen,   
legte er den Jungen in sein Bett. Kurz doch liebevoll strich er ihm noch eine Strähne   
aus dem Gesicht und wünschte ihm dann einen erholsamen Schlaf.   
  
Bevor er das Zimmer verlassen konnte, wandte er sich noch mal zum Pc um und machte sich   
daran, dieses Werk der Technik (wo von er zugegebener Weise wenig Ahnung hatte)   
auszuschalten...  
"Hä? Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? *guckt auf Bildschirm* Wollen sie   
bla bla bla.. speichern? *hilflos umguck* Ach mist *Nein drück*!" Als der Pc ausging   
wurde es wieder dunkel im Zimmer, doch mit einem letzten Blick zu seinem Engel, erkannte   
er trotzdem die friedlich schlafende Gestalt. Zufrieden lächelnd schloss er die Tür   
hinter sich und machte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer auf, um den anderen von seiner   
geglückten 'Mission' zu berichten. Als er dort ankam war nur noch Ken zu sehn der sich   
durch die Tv -Kanäle kämpfte. Er sah erwartungsvoll auf als er Yoji bemerkte.  
  
  
Dieser sagte jedoch nichts sondern ging weiter in Richtung Küche und kam erst wieder in   
Kens Blickfeld als er diese wieder verlassen hatte, auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. "Yoji nun   
sag schon WAS!" Der angesprochene blieb stehn, warf lässig den mitgebrachten Apfel in die   
Luft und fing ihn wieder mit einer Hand. "Alles Ok "Mutti". Er schläft... in seinem Bett!   
Mehr war im Moment nicht zu machen!" Noch ein mal warf er das Obst in die Luft, fing es   
mit Leichtigkeit und sagte: "Ich geh dann schlafen!" Schon war Ken das einzige Weiß-Mitglied   
in diesem Zimmer.   
  
Yoji setzte sich auf sein Bett und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Im gedanken hatte er immer   
noch den Anblick der schlafenden Gestalt von Omi vor den Augen. Er war sich selbst nicht   
sicher, warum und wieso, oder wie er auf 'mein Engel' gekommen ist, aber es passte in   
diesem Moment so gut. Es war für ihn schon verwunderlich, das er überhaupt so etwas wie   
eine romantische und auch noch ehrlich romantische Seite hatte, aber dass der Grund für   
deren Offenbarung ausgerechnet Omi sein soll, überraschte ihn doch um vieles mehr.   
/Puh... ok, seh den Tatsachen ins Gesicht, er is ein Kerl, du bist auf jeden fall auch   
einer.... warum finde ich ihn also so anziehend.. HALT, anziehend? Scheiße... ich sollte   
wohl lieber drüber schlafen, falls das geht/ Wenig später, als er sich zum x-ten mal   
sein Kopfkissen aufschüttelte, merkte er wohl, das es nicht so einfach war. Aufregung   
hin oder her, irgendwann siegt die Müdigkeit immer, so viel er in einen (leider)   
Traumlosen jedoch erholsamen Schlaf.   
  
  
Nächster Tag... (oder Morgen.. ja ich glaub mit dem Morgen beginnt jeder Tag, oder? Ok,   
bleiben wir bei Tag angesichts der Uhrzeit ^.^)  
  
Das Zimmer lag immer noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt als Omi seine Augen aufschlug. Ab und   
zu stahlen sich ein paar Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg, an der Gardine vorbei in das Zimmer.   
Sein erster Gedanke galt seinem Wohlbefinden, was doch im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen   
erheblich gestiegen ist. Die Kopfschmerzen waren fast verschwunden und erstaunlich fit   
fühlte er sich auch. Als er sich grade an daran gewöhnte hatte um es mit wohlwollen abzutun,  
wunderte er sich doch, warum er eigentlich in seinem Bett lag und nicht wie sonst mit   
Schmerzenden Gliedern am Pc-Tisch aufgewacht ist. Zumal er sich nicht erinnern konnte   
sich hier her bewegt zu haben geschweige denn (wie er als nächstes bemerkte) dass er   
den Pc ausgemacht hätte.   
  
Das letzte was ihn zu letzter Nacht einfiel, war ein warmer Körper, ein beruhigender Geruch   
und ein angenehm wohliges Gefühl, jedoch einordnen oder die Pusselteile zusammen fügen,   
konnte er irgendwie nicht. War ja vorerst auch egal, er hatte wichtigeres zu tun heute.   
Die Arbeit von gestern musste geprüft werden und das würde schon eine ganze menge Zeit in   
Anspruch nehmen. Um einen Zeitplan zu erstellen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Wecker, und   
wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen. Sein Eindruck von der ziemlich starken Sonneneinstrahlung  
für den frühen Morgen hat ihn wohl doch nicht getäuscht. Die Uhr zeigte doch tatsächlich   
2 Uhr nachmittags an.   
  
Wenn der Tag sowieso schon so gut wie verschwendet war, dachte er sich, kann eine Dusche es   
auch nicht mehr schlimmer machen. So fand er sich wenige Augenblicke später vor der Tür auf   
dem Weg zum Bad wieder. Vor diesem, nahm er jedoch Geräusche von plätscherndem Wasser wieder,   
was seinem Enthusiasmus ein wenig bremste. "Hey, Beeilung da drinnen, ich will auch noch."   
Zweifelnd ob der Badbesetzer das überhaupt verstanden hat, lehnte sich Omi an die Wand neben   
der Tür und grübelte noch etwas über die komischen Vorgänge seit gestern nacht.   
  
Er kam jedoch nicht weit, da er bald ein Aussetzen der Wasser-Geräusche vernahm und nun   
ungeduldig auf das wartete was da kommen sollte. ES kam sogar unerwartet schnell, da wenige   
Augenblicke später die Badezimmertür aufging. Aus einer Nebelwolke heraus trat Yoji mit   
nassen Haaren und notdürftig in ein Handtuch gehüllt. "Hey Enge... Ehm Kleiner! /Ups, jetzt   
hättest dich ja beinahe verraten.../ Yoji unterdrückte ein lautes Fluchen und das Bedürfnis   
rot zu werden. "..Auch schon wach?" Lächelnd Blickte er Omi kurz an, und ohne auf eine Antwort   
zu warten verschwand er und überließ dem anderen das Bad.   
  
Dieser war auch gar nicht in der Lage irgend eine Antwort zu geben, und das lag weniger   
(und das heißt nicht "gar nicht") an Yoji und dessen beeindruckenden Körper, sondern etwas  
anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. /...das riecht gut.... das erinnert mich an   
gestern.. *grübel*/ So im Gedanken vertief betrat er auch das Bad und schloss die Tür.   
Hier drinnen roch es sogar noch stärker nach dem bekannten Duft. Bis er auf den Gedanken   
kam, das es vielleicht von Yoji bzw. dessen Duschgel kommen könnte, hatte er wohl schon   
eine Menge der Angenehmen Dampfwolken inhaliert. /Yoji.. ok, also kam der Duft von ihm,   
aber was hat das bitte mit der Tatsache zu tun, das ich in der Nacht irgendwie in mein Bett   
gekommen bin??/   
  
Selbst in der Dusche war er sehr damit beschäftigt eine Verbindung her zu stellen, wo er   
unter normalen Umständen keine Vermuten würde (nicht das sein Leben normal wäre....). Er   
spürte das angenehm warme Wasser, ein Klicken aus Richtung Tür und immer noch der sich   
langsam verziehende Geruch... /Ein Klicken an der Tür???????/ Interessiert streck Omi   
seinen Kopf aus der Nasszelle um zu sehn wer ihn wohl stört, oder ob er sich nur wieder   
was eingebildet hat. Das Resultat, das er sich also nichts eingebildet hat, erstaunte ihn.   
Yoji stand ertappt im Band und hatte den Fön in der Hand. "Öhm, sorry, ich hab das   
*mit Fön wedel* vergessen..!" Omi zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte schweigend zu Yoji   
bis ihn plötzlich irgendwas packte und er seinen Gedanken laut aussprach. "Sag mal Yoji,"   
betroffener hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, da er sich grad zum gehen abwenden wollte,   
"warst du in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
ENDE Teil 2.!!! Na, noch lust bzw. Kraft weiter zu lesen??? 


	3. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 3

TEIL 3..... *Speichern, Löschen --Liebe*  
  
  
  
Doch leicht verwirrt schaute Yoji auf die tropfende Gestalt die halb aus der Dusche guckte.   
Omi selbst war überrascht wieso und wie er das grad gesagt hatte, und noch bevor er sich   
schämen konnte seine Gedanken so offen und unüberlegt ausgesprochen zu haben, sah er in das   
verdutzte Gesicht seines Gegenübers und gab sich im Gedanken die volle Zustimmung. /Jab,   
erwischt... sieht noch nicht mal schlecht aus, wenn er verwirrt guckt.../.  
Nach kurzer Zeit des unsicheren Blickaustausches mit dem anderen gewann Yoji seine Fassung   
zurück und fand das es sogar von nützen sein könnte das Gespräch hier anzusetzen.   
"Wie kommst du zu der Annahme?" Der jüngere hielt sich davon ab etwas passives wie 'Ach   
ist egal' zu sagen, er würde jetzt nicht nachgeben, dafür war er sich viel zu sicher.   
  
"Ich habe zu erst gefragt.. *grins* Also nicht?" Er war erstaunt über sich selbst   
/Huh... klasse Omi *sich selbst auf die Schulter klopf*/ Auch Yoji lächelte und war über   
die Raffinesse erstaunt die der Kleine... sein Engel an den Tag legte. "Doch, ja , du hast   
ich erwischt. Wie...?" Omis grinsen wurde breiter und siegessicher. "Dein Geruch...," sagte   
er bestimmt. "Mein Geruch?? /Engelschen du erstaunst ich immer wieder..../"   
Dieser nahm sich ein Handtuch, erklärte seine Dusche für beendet und lächelte weiter den   
anderen an. "Ja, das war mit das erste was mir heut morgen in den Sinn kam als ich mir nicht   
erklären konnte wie ich in mein Bett kam. Und vorhin...." Yoji unterbrach ihn: "Als ich aus   
der Dusche kam... *lächel*..." "Ja, ich konnte den Geruch nicht zuordnen aber, jetzt weiß   
ich ja zu wem er gehört!" Er Blickte sein angezogenes Gegenüber an, welcher dachte   
/...gefiel er dir???/ jedoch sagte: "Und was schließt du nun daraus, dass ich wohl in   
deinem Zimmer war?"   
  
/Ja...*grübel*/, dachte Omi, /so weit hab ich auch noch nicht gedacht.../. "Vielleicht   
kannst du mir ja den Zusammenhang erklären?" /Hoffentlich steigt er drauf ein...*unsicher   
lächel*/   
"Sag du mir lieber, ob es dir gut geht, wenn du den ganzen Tag vor dem PC sitzt um zu   
Arbeiten und zu schlafen. Eigentlich hat man mich dazu gezwungen, nach dir zu gucken, da   
wir, ganz besonders Ken beunruhigt waren über deinen ehm... Zustand." Das Lächeln erstarb   
und wich einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. /Sie... er hat sich Sorgen gemacht um mich?/   
Kurz war er in seinen Gedanken versunken, setzte dann wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf.   
Mit der einen Hand hielt er das Handtuch, welches um seinen Körper geschlungen war, fest   
mit der anderen griff er nach seinen Sachen. "Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich   
hab alles im Griff und außerdem bin ich gestern fertig geworden!"   
  
Omi drängelte sich an Yoji vorbei aus dem Bad, kam dann aber kurzentschlossen wieder   
zurück. "Sag mal, Yoji, hast du meinen Computer ausgeschaltet? Oder hab ich das gestern   
noch unterbewusst getan?" "Öhm, ja hab ich, du warst dazu wohl kaum in der Lage!" Er   
lächelte bei dem Gedanken an das Bild, welches Omi ihm gestern geboten hatte, als er   
schlafend auf dem Tisch lag. "Hast du denn auch gespeichert??" Panik schwang in der   
Stimme des Jungen mit, und als er den geschockten Blick von Yoji sah, wartete er erst   
gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern flitzte zurück in das Zimmer um den PC zu starten.   
  
Yoji krampfte innerlich zusammen /Scheiße.... du hast es mal wieder geschafft Yoji...   
warum fragst du auch nie wenn dir was spanisch vorkommt *sich selbst an stirn schlag*/   
Immer noch stand er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen im Bad und wartete auf erlösung. Die   
kam wohl auch, aber anders als er es sich gehofft hatte. "NNNNNEEEEIIIIINNN... nein nein   
nein nein nein..... *heul* NEIN! Verdammte SCHEIßE!!! Ich dreh durch.... *leise* nein....  
*schnief*" Das vernahm Yoji nur zu überdeutlich aus Omi's Zimmer.. und wusste das es wohl   
nicht gut aussah. An der Tür zum Zimmer des Jüngeren blieb er stehn und schaute die   
fassungslos auf den Bildschirm starrende Gestallt an. /Yoji, du bist ein Versager.../ war   
noch das netteste was er sich selber an den Kopf warf. Er wusste nicht, was nun zu tun war.   
Hingehen und sagen "Tut mir leid" oder ganz unschuldig fragen "Was ist denn?" ...aber auch   
diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als ein wütender Omi auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Das   
sah gar nicht gut aus.... und es fühlte sich auch nicht gut an.   
  
Yoji stand immer noch erstart in der Tür als er merkte, das der andere Junge wie von sinnen   
mit seinen Fäusten auf seinen Oberkörper einschlug. Die Schläge taten zwar seinem Körper   
nicht besonders weh, aber sein Herz sog sich doch um ein ganzes Stück zusammen als er den   
Anblick des verzweifelten Jungen wahrnahm.   
Ohne weiter zu denken, legte er Omi beruhigend die Hände auf den Rücken und zog ihn an sich,  
so dass er nicht mehr unkontrolliert seine Kräfte walten lassen konnte. Ein Schniefen und   
Schluchzen war zu hören. Beruhigend redete Yoji auf das Wesen in seinen Armen ein, und   
streichelte dabei unbewusst über dessen Rücken. Kurze Zeit wurde es völlig still und Omi   
schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Um so erschrockener war der Ältere dann, als der andere sich   
kraftvoll aus seiner Umarmung wand, sich von ihm abstieß und ihm ein bitter bösen Blick   
zuwarf. Kurz darauf knallte es 2 mal kräftig.   
  
Er blickte auf die verschlossene Tür vor ihm. Seine linke Hand hielt er schützend auf seine   
linke Wange. /...das tat weh....*schmoll*/ Resignierend zog sich Yoji in sein Zimmer zurück.   
/Jetzt bist du wirklich bei ihm unten durch du Trottel... Was hast du dir auch dabei   
gedacht.... Aber Ken wollte ja unbedingt das ICH zu ihm gehe, Idiot!/ Ein traurigen Blick   
bekam er von seinem Spiegelbild zurück, traurig und mit einem roten Abdruck auf der Wange....   
Antriebslos, fiel sein gut gebauter Körper auf das Bett, Augen starr zur Decke gerichtet.   
"Und was jetzt?" Keine Antwort, als ob er es gewusst hätte. /Er kann mir ja nicht ewig sauer   
sein, oder doch? Ok... es war schon ziemlich blöd von mir... seine ganze harte Arbeit der   
letzten Wochen/ Ein schwerer Seufzer löste sich in seiner Kehle und so sehr er auch wollte,   
konnt er das nicht unterdrücken. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihn, das der Tag trotz allem   
sonnig und warm war, aber auch das beruhigt ihn nicht. Wie sollte es auch, war er doch schuld   
dran, das Omi die letzten 2,5 Wochen der Ferien nicht genießen konnte.   
  
Eine Entschuldigung, so legte er fest, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl noch nicht angebracht.  
Bei Omis erhitztem Gemüt, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken   
ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Also, erst einmal was essen, ja das wird wohl das beste sein.   
Auf dem Weg zur Küche kam er an Omis Zimmer vorbei, aus dem leise aber merkbar Cello-Musik   
drang. /..Seit wann hört er denn klassische Musik..?/ Gerade als er diesen Gedanken um die   
Ecke gebracht hatte, schwoll die Lautstärke und die Geschwindigkeit der von den Instrumenten   
gespielten Musik an. Cello-Metall kam der Sache wohl schon ziemlich nahe, als Betitelung.   
In der Küche war niemand zu sehen, was er im Moment jedoch überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann.   
Mit einer Tasse Kaffee kam er so in dem Wohnzimmer an, in welchem er Aya lesend vorfand.   
  
"Alles klar Chef?" Yoji blickte Aya nicht an, wohlwissend das dieser ebenso wenig von   
seinem Buch aufblicken würde. Ein Grummeln war zu hören, was wohl als Zustimmung zu zählen   
ist. "Was war eben?" /oh.. er hat gesprochen... freiwillig. Entweder ist er sauer, oder   
wirklich interessiert... nein.. er wird wohl sauer sein/ "Was meinst du? Habe ich was   
verpasst?" Jetzt konnte er sich ein Blick zu seinem "Gesprächspartner" nicht verkneifen   
und merkte, das jener welcher ihn wohl schon ein weile angesehen haben musste. "Du weißt   
was ich meine. Ihr wart ja nicht zu überhören!" Ein wenig grübelnd saß Yoji auf dem Sofa   
/...ich bin ein Idiot.. das ist../, lehnte sich dann seufzend zurück und meinte sichtlich   
bedrückt: "Ich bin zu dumm für jegliche technische Neuheit." Der fragende Blick des   
rothaarigen wurde nicht beachtet. "Und Omi hat wohl allen Grund sauer auf mich zu sein,   
das gebe ich zu." Ein  
Räuspern aus der anderen Ecke lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gegenüber.   
"Dann musst du dich entschuldigen, was immer du auch getan hast." "Ich bin, ausnahmsweise,   
mal deiner Meinung, aber das wird nicht reichen...."   
  
Auch das "Gespräch" mit Aya hatte ihn nicht weiter gebracht. Nachdem Omi kurz am Wohnzimmer   
vorbeigehend, zu sehen war, steigerten sich Yojis Schuldgefühle bis ins unermessliche. Der   
Kaffee sowie der Hochprozentige Drink zum Nachspülen halfen nicht viel und brachen auch   
keine neuen Ideen.   
Nach 15 Minuten des schweigenden Kaffegrund-anstarrens, wurde ihm das einfach zu fiel. Er   
stand auf und bewegte sich in Richtung des Grundes der innerlich quälte, und das war (wie   
er selber fand) höchst merkwürdig für ihn. Den Blick des "Chefs" der ihm mit einem (ja   
wirklich *g*) leichtem lächeln hinterher sah merkte er zum Glück nicht. Yoji war wohl   
verunsichert genug als er die Hand auf der Türklinke hatte und diese lang runterdrückte.   
Natürlich hatte er angeklopft, er wollte ja nicht ohne überhaupt was gesagt zu haben   
sterben, aber da keine Antwort kam, nahm er an, Omi hätte seine Bitte um Einlass nicht   
gehört /..bei dieser Musik wär das kein Wunder!/   
  
Das Zimmer war immer noch nur durch die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne erhellt, welche sich   
durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge stahlen. Omi saß nicht wie erwartet am dem Teufelsgerät,   
sondern lag scheinbar schlafend in seinem Bett. Die "grausame" Musik von eben, schien nun   
gut zu der Stimmung die in der warmen Zimmerluft lag, zu passen.   
Yojis Blick blieb einige Zeit dort hängen, wo er kurz nach dem Eintritt in das Zimmer   
hingewandert war. Wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, wie engelsgleich sein Teamkollege doch aussah.  
Ruhig atmend, mit geschlossenen Augen lag er auf dem Bett, welches immer noch von der Nacht   
ein wenig zerwühlt war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieso er auf einem mal einen so   
starken Drang verspürte der ihn weiter in den Raum, zu der schlafenden Gestallt treiben   
wollte... /Nein nein nein... DAS ist ein Kerl, und Kerle werden definitiv nicht von eben   
solchen geküsst... Auch wenn es das gibt.. wieso sollte ich das machen, ich hab genug   
Frauen, da muß ich nicht...... *seufz* scheiße.../   
  
Eigentlich wollte er sich ruhig verhalten, und einfach nur warten bis der andere sein   
Zimmer verlassen hat, aber irgendwas gab ihm einen Stoß und ließ ihn sagen: "Was willst   
du Yoji?" Angesprochener, der gerade das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, blickte etwas   
orientierungslos auf das Bett, wo er nun 2 geöffnete Augen bemerkte die ihn Ansahen.   
Langsam schloss Yoji die Tür und trat ein wenig näher an den anderen heran, der nun auf der   
Bettkante saß und ihn doch noch ziemlich böse anguckte. "Also?" "Ach so... ich wollte mich   
entschuldigen... War blöd von mir und.. ja ok, es war super blöd und ich werde deinen Pc nie   
wieder anfassen." Ein ironisches kurzes lachen kam von Omi. "Entschuldigen? ..das is ja was   
neues. Weißt du eigentlich was du mir für scheiß arbeit aufgehalst hast? ¼ des Vortrages   
fehlen nach deiner Aktion, und das muß ich alles noch mal neu ausarbeiten." Er stand auf,   
ging an Yoji vorbei zum Fenster und warf einen Blick nach draußen.   
  
"Aber es ist ja meine Eigene Schuld, hätt ja selber ans speichern denken können." Der   
Ältere brachte kein Wort heraus. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen... was sinnvolles kam ihm   
grad nicht in den Kopf. /Eine Idee.. du super Hirn, dir fällt doch sonst auch immer was ein.../   
verbissen grübelte er über eine gute Antwort bzw. ein gutes Angebot.   
Die Tür die ihn anstieß ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Omi stand in der Tür, und   
schaute ihn betrübt an. Stumm bewegte sich dieser und trat aus dem Zimmer. Auch Omi verließ   
es, wollte wohl in die Küche oder ähnliches. "Es tut mir wirklich leid... Und wenn ich   
könnte, würde ich es wieder gut machen!" /Super Idee Yoji... sagen kann man viel/  
"Lass mal Yoji, ich glaub du hast mir erst mal genug geholfen..."   
Das wars dann, nie wieder wird er ihn auch nur in die Nähe des Computers geschweige denn   
in seine Nähe lassen.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Ende Teil3   
  
*schnief* warum sagt denn niemand was???? *doppel schnief* so schlecht? 


	4. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 4

Teil 4... *Speichern, Löschen -- Liebe*  
  
~~* vampirekiss sagt (bin ich froh das dit überhaupt jemand beachtet...):   
bevor das hier weiter geht... ehm... ja ok! es ist schon unwahrscheinlich  
das Yoji so dümmelich und unbegabt im Bezug auf den Umgang mit Pc's ist, aber... vielleicht   
haben diverse Haarpflegeprodukte da einen negativen Einfluss gehabt? Wer weiß...*~~  
  
  
  
Dann ging Omi einfach und Yoji blieb nur noch das Geräusch der zufliegenden Haustür.   
Schnaufend und grübelnd lehnte er sich an die Wand. /Und nu? Kann ich ihm denn nicht helfen?   
Man muß diesen scheiß Vortrag doch irgendwie wieder hinbekommen... Den Inhalt wird er doch   
wohl noch grob im Kopf haben, und der Rest... man da gibt es doch genug Bücher drüber....   
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach.... nein, bevor ich ein Buch über Medien lese, arbeite ich mir   
erst mal die Bedienungsanleitung für den PC durch....*seufz* ich bin aber auch echt zurück   
geblieben.../ "Ja." Erschrocken sah Yoji auf, sah jedoch nur noch Ayas Rücken. /Habe ich das   
eben laut gesagt?/ Er schlich in sein Zimmer bevor ihm noch was anderes raus rutschen würde.   
/Muss ja niemand wissen das ich Omi... ja du trottel gibs zu, du findest ihn niedlich.... Noch   
mehr Probleme, das brauch ich jetz/ Noch eine ganze Weile stand er so in seinem Zimmer, vor   
dem Fenster, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten was draußen vor sich ging.   
  
Im Wohnzimmer saß Ken auf dem Sofa / ist der auch mal wo anders?/ und blätterte in der   
TV-Zeitschrift. "Ah, Yoji." Angesprochener ließ sich ebenfalls in die weichen Polster   
fallen und blickte grübelnd umher. "Sag mal Ken, ist Omi schon wieder zurück?" "Ischt är   
dömn wog?" Kam die schmatzende Gegenfrage. "..würde ich sonst..." Sein Blick viel auf   
den Tisch. /was ist der denn da?/ "...schoko..." "..lade, ja Yoji, du hast es erfasst.   
Was ist nun mit Omi?" /...das zeug soll doch die Stimmung bessern oda? Vielleicht ist   
das eine gute Idee für den Anfang.../ Ruckartig sprang er auf und lief in Richtung Ausgang.  
"HEY! Werde ich hier immer übersehen?" "Was?.. ehm.. nein sorry, ich hab noch was wichtiges   
zu tun!" "*grummel* sicher... ich auch!" Ken grapschte nach der Fernbedienung und warf den   
Flimmerkasten an. Gebannt schaute er auf den laufenden Film ohne zu bemerken, dass der   
Rotschopf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte uns sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa   
nieder ließ, ein Buch in der Hand haltend. Sein Blick wandte sich zum Fernseher, wieder   
zu Ken und dann auf die Fernbedienung in dessen Hand. Bevor Ken überhaupt endlich bemerkte   
das Aya neben ihm saß brüllte er: "Ey, scheiß Kiste, willst du mich auch noch im Stich   
lassen?" Seine Augen bemerkten die Anwesenheit des anderen. "AAAHHH!" mit einem Satz war   
Ken bis in die äußerste Ecke des Sofas gerutscht. "Ich möchte lesen..." "*hechel* dann   
mach das doch in deinem Zimma, Aya!" "Zu schlechtes Licht."   
"Dann würde ich mal vorschlagen du machst mal richtiges Licht an und die Vorhänge von   
den Fenstern weg?" Doch es war Sinnlos, und irgendwie hatte der "Rote" ja recht, er   
musste von diesem Höllengerät weg. Kurz entschlossen nahm er sich das nächst beste   
Buch und fing angestrengt zu lesen an. "Hn?" war die einzige Reaktion von Aya.  
  
Als Yoji die Wohnung wieder betrat sah er Ken auf dem Sofa sitzen, und über irgendwas und   
mit irgendwem reden. /Selbstgespräche.. ich habe gewusst was bei dem ganzen TV-gucken raus   
kommt!/ Als er an ihm vorbei ging, sah er Aya auf dem Sofa liegen, der mit einer angespannten   
Miene dalag und eine Hand an seinen Schläfen hatte. Ken hatte ein Buch auf seinen Knien und   
lass laut daraus vor, er fand es lustig, Aya wohl weniger.   
"Hey Yoji!" /*hand heb und wink um Ken in seinem neu beginnenden Redefluss nicht zu   
unterbrechen*/ .../armer Aya... nein.. eigentlich hat er das mal verdient!/   
Kurz blieb Yoji vor der Zimmertür von Omi stehn. /was wenn er schon wieder da ist?/ Der   
Gedanke an eine Peinliche Situation dieser Art war ihm zu wieder, also legte er sein Ohr   
an die Tür und hörte.... / ..nichts... keiner da, oder er schläft/. Schließlich drückte er   
die Türklinke runter und kniff die Augen zusammen. 2 Augen durchsuchten das abgedunkelte   
Zimmer, was auch durch die jetzt spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen noch dunkler als zu vor wirkte.   
/Puhhhh.. keiner da..../ Er beeilte sich bei seinem Vorhaben, denn was noch peinlicher als   
das Entdecken beim reinkommen hätte sein können, wäre das Entdecken seiner Person beim   
drinnen rumwerkeln.   
  
/Hoffentlich hilft das... ok, das ist glaub ich zu viel. Hoffentlich tötet er mich jetzt   
nicht!/ Ohne es wirklich zu wollen oder zu merken, sank Yoji in einen leichten Schlaf und   
versank in seinen Träumen, im Hintergrund war leise Cellomusik zu hören. Töne die in sein   
Unterbewusstsein während des Traumes vorzudringen schienen, denn auch dort konnte er   
sie hören....  
Zum selben Zeitpunkt betrat Omi grad die gemeinsame Wohnung und war auf den Weg in sein   
Zimmer. Aya schlief auf dem Sofa, und Ken, dem sein Zuhörer wohl zu langweilig wurde, war   
nicht mehr zu sehn. Omi hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust irgend jemand oder jemand speziellem   
über den Weg zu laufen. Und so betrat er auch sein Zimmer lautlos und schnell. Fast wäre es   
schief gegangen und er hätte sich einfach auf das Bett geworfen, aber seine Dunkelheit   
geschulten Augen entdeckten den Gegenstand auf seinem Bett. Neben der Tafel Schokolade lag   
ein Zettel, 2 mal gefaltet.   
  
Entweder ist das eine billige Bestechung... /oder ein Ausdruck von einem schrecklich   
schlechtem Gewissen/ Als er merkte, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht   
verirrt hat, unterdrückte er dieses jedoch weiterhin.   
Fast andächtig faltete er das Blattpapier auseinander, um fest zu stellen, dass.. / er   
ist wirklich von Yoji... was hat er denn nun schon wieder gemacht?!/ Tausend Gedanken   
und auch ein wenig Wut sammelten sich in ihm, bevor er nur ansatzweise das Geschriebene   
lesen konnte.   
/ "....wenn du zu deinem Pc-Tisch schaust.." oh nein was hat er nun schon wieder.../ Doch   
genau dort blieb er mit dem Gedanken hängen und sein Unterkiefer hatte sich ohne Befehl   
nach unten "verschoben". Er sah nur noch Schokolade und hatte angst, der Tisch könnte   
das Gewicht an Kalorien nicht aushalten... "Was?...." Er lass weiter... / "..Ich habe   
mal gehört, Schokolade hilft dem Gehirn beim Arbeiten und außerdem soll es Glückshormone   
frei setzen. Nachdem was ich dir aufgehalst habe, war die 'Rekrutenversorgung' das   
mindeste was ich übernehmen konnte. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, die verloren Gegangenen   
Stichpunkte mit dir, oder auch alleine falls dir das lieber ist, auf zu arbeiten..."   
...?????????.... was is das schon wieder für eine Schnapsidee?/ Stilles Kopfschütteln...   
/"..Hab mir auch schon ein wenig Lektüre zum Thema von dir geliehen... und wenn dir eine CD   
fehlt: ich hab mir erlaubt diese kurz zu beschlagnahmen... keine angst, einen CD-Player   
kann ich noch bedienen. ...noch mal Sorry. Yoji"/  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~~ WERBUNG: HIERMIT VERWEISE ICH AUF MEINE HOMEPAGE  
FÜR NORMALE LEUTE UND WELCHE DIE KEINE GRUFTIS SIND (*zu ulli schiel*)  
FREUDEN IN BILD UND WORT FÜR DUNKLE SEELEN!  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Puhh...." Omi ließ sich ganz auf das Bett fallen und atmete tief durch. "Schwere Kost   
für diese Uhrzeit..." Jedoch fand er die Idee gar nicht soooooo schlecht. Allein würde   
er das sowieso nicht mehr schaffen, und schließlich ist Yoji ja Schuld an dieser Misere.   
Und ob er es nun gar nicht noch mal versucht oder mit Yoji... es kann auf keinen Fall   
schlechter werden. AUßERDEM, fand er die Idee mit der Schokolade wirklich süß... /Ich   
werde das Zeug genießen und Yoji nebenbei arbeiten lassen... das find ich gut *grins*/   
Ein Blick auf das kompakte Paket Glückshormone, bestätigte ihm sogar, dass es seine   
bevorzugte Sorte war.   
/...jetzt hab ich ganz vergessen wütend zu sein.. ach scheiß drauf.. ich liebe Schokolade/   
Um die Massen an braunem Süßkram drehte sich wohl auch sein letzter Gedanke vor dem   
einschlafen... dachte er zumindest, aber er konnte nicht einfach so ins bett gehen...   
Sein weg führte in zu Yojis Zimmer, vor dem er kurz stehen blieb, dann aber eintrat da   
er nichts hörte. Wie erwartet war alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt nur ein schlafender Körper   
auf dem Bett wurde sanft von Lichtstrahlen die durch das Fenster drangen, sanft bedeckt.   
/...wunder schön.../ dachte Omi, der sich nun langsam auf das Bett zu bewegte.   
  
Er hockte sich vor das Bett, in die Richtung des Gesichtes des schlafenden Mannes, da er   
es nicht wagte sich drauf zu setzen, weil das Bett eventuell in Bewegung versetzten   
könnte.   
Später war es ihm unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange er genau dort gesessen hat, um diesen   
Anblick zu genießen. Denn noch nie hatte er Yoji irgendwann so angreifbar wie in diesem   
Augenblick gesehen. /Wenn er wüsste wie schön er aussieht... ah, nein ich glaub dessen ist   
er sich bewusst/ Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm er auch das Buch wahr, welches   
zugeklappt unter Yojis Hand lag. /..So ein Spinner...*lächel*/.   
Ebenso unmöglich war es ihm auch, zu sagen, wie viel Zeit er gebraucht hat, um sich zu so   
einer einfachen Geste zu entscheiden. Ziemlich unschlüssig hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt,   
oder diese Bewegung ging viel mehr wie von allein, und Ewigkeiten schwebte sie 2 cm über   
dem Gesicht des anderen. Das Gefühl, als er schließlich leicht über den Hals bis zur Wange   
der schlafenden Gestalt strich, sollte auch noch lange ein kribbeln in seinen Fingern zurück   
lassen. Die Schrecksekunde als Yoji sich leicht bewegte und ein niedliches schmatzen von   
sich gab, veranlasste ihn schnell seine Nachricht zu hinterlassen (weswegen er eigentlich   
den Weg in dieses Zimmer bestritten hatte) und dann mit einem letzten Blick auf den anderen   
die Zimmertür genauso leise zu schließen wie er es beim hereinkommen auch getan hatte.   
  
  
Als er dann endlich im Bett lag gelang es ihm auch ungewöhnlich schnell sich in das Land der   
Träume gleiten zu lassen. Wahrhaft, das war ein Erlebnis von der Sorte, dem man ewig   
nachtrauert, da man zu früh aufgewacht ist. Aber noch verweilte er in diesem wunderschönen   
Traum, auch wenn die Gewissheit, das es für immer ein Traum bleiben wird ihm später traurig   
machen wird, noch war es nicht so weit. Omi gab sich dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit hin, als ob   
ihn 2 starke Arme sanft im schlaf hielten..   
  
~~*Doch diese Illusion soll platz in einer anderen Geschichte finden..*~~   
  
Auch Yoji schlief gut, seit langer Zeit ein mal wieder. Ein mal war er kurz aufgewacht,   
irgendwas hätte berührt ... aber das muss wohl auch ein teil seines Traums gewesen sein,   
denn nichts und niemand war in dem Raum außer ihm. Zufrieden gab er sich wieder dem Schlaf   
hin und vergaß für diese Zeit sein Schuldgefühl.   
  
Die anderen Personen hatten auch ihre Ruhe gefunden, auf die eine oder andere Art. Aya lag   
immer noch auf dem Sofa, wo er durch Kens Märchenstunde eingeschlafen ist. Dieser hatte ihn   
jedoch zugedeckt - Die Mutter in ihm kam wohl wieder durch. Nun saß Ken auf dem Boden vor   
dem Sofa, hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, an der er ab und zu ein wenig nippte. Sein Blick   
jedoch fixierte den schlafenden Rotschopf.   
"Sch... is das heiß.. Aua..." Ja, man sollte wohl nicht 2 Sachen zur gleichen Zeit machen,   
Aya anstarren und heißen Tee trinken, das war eine besonders gefährliche Kombination...   
Als Ken das nächste mal in das Gesicht des anderen schaute, warfen ihm 2 wache Augen Blicke   
zurück...... Ein leises Grummeln von Aya durchbrach die Stille. "Ich, ähm... konnte nicht   
schlafen...!" Ken versuchte das so überzeugend wie möglich zu sagen, und im Prinzip stimmte   
das ja auch. "Hm. Bekomme ich auch einen Tee?" Der braunhaarige konnte gerade noch die   
Tasse festhalten um weitere Peinlichkeiten zu verhindern. "Klar!" Schon war er in der   
Küche und kam wenig später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück. "Danke.."   
Schweigend saßen sie beide auf dem Sofa, tanken die warme Flüssigkeit und schwiegen.   
Bis Aya sich erhob und die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte. "Gute nacht Ken."   
"..Ja.. ehm.. dir auch... Aya.." Das letzte hatte dieser wohl nicht mehr gehört, da er   
gerade in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke verschwunden war.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ende Teil 4....   
  
noch ein kleines Ps: is es eigentlich egal ob man 'Yoji' ohne.. oda 'Yohji' mit H schreibt?   
ich hab beide Schreibweisen schon gesehen... und naja... ich als Leihe weiß nun nicht wirklich  
was richtig is... aber ich glaub im Zuge mit meiner doch recht schwachen Rechtschreibung   
fällt das gar nicht mehr auf wenn ich mal das eine und mal das andere schreibe ^_^ 


	5. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 5

Teil 5...*Speichern, Löschen -- Liebe*  
  
wundert euch nicht, dass es so schnell geht *s* ich hab nämlich schon bis teil 7 geschrieben,  
ehe ich mich getraut habe was online zu setzen... ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass das hier  
mehr als 2 leute lesen...  
  
  
  
Das erste was Yoji am nächsten Morgen sah (er nahm an das es morgens war), waren ein paar   
verschwommene Buchstaben... Nachdem er richtig wach war und nicht mehr ein Schleier von   
Schlaf und Traum vor seinen Augen lag, betrachtete er den Zettel welcher vor ihm lag,   
genauer. /...hö?/ /.."wollte nur sagen, das ich deinen Vorschlag einfach mal annehme,   
schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden, außerdem brauchst du dringend Nachhilfe beim Umgang   
mit dem PC... was liegst du noch im Bett? Auf auf, wir haben viel zu tun! Omi.... Ps:   
Danke für dir Schokolade"/ Yoji lächelte... typisch... und er konnte sich genau   
vorstellen wie Omi beim Aussprechen des letzten Satzes in seiner Gegenwart rot geworden   
wär... Süß.. /*seufz* Yoji... du bist verloren.../ sagte er zu sich selber.   
  
Zu gleicher Zeit war in der Küche schon Hochbetrieb. Aya und Ken wunderten sich doch   
etwas über die Anwesenheit von Omi, da man in den letzten Wochen doch eher wenig von   
ihm gesehen hatte, und schon gar nicht am Frühstückstisch. Rote Haare und ein dazu   
gehöriger Kopf verschwanden fast völlig im Kühlschrank, um heraus zu finden, welche   
Lebensmittel wieder Nachschub bräuchten. Lange musste er nicht suchen...   
Ken und Omi unterdessen, saßen hungernd am Tisch, und blickten in ihre Teetassen.   
/Vielleicht sollte ich mich über die Schokolade her machen? Für's erste sollte   
die genügen.../ Zustimmend knurrte Omis Magen. Der Gedanke an die Zusammenarbeit   
mit einem gewissen jemand, und die damit aufsteigende Nervosität schlugen ihm noch   
zusätzlich auf die Eingeweide. Und als ob das nicht genug wär, kam dieser jemand   
auch gerade in die Küche.   
  
Unsicher schaute er in seine Tasse... gebannt von dem Inhalt. /wieso is mir denn das   
jetzt so peinlich...?/ Schließlich rang er sich zu einem "Morgen Yoji" durch. Die immer   
noch verschlafene und damit halb blinde Gestallt von Yoji streckte sich noch ein mal   
ausgiebig, rieb sich die Augen und schmetterte dann "AUF AUF!!". Aya und Ken sahen ihn  
zweifelnd an... "Lass uns kurz die nötigen Besorgungen machen." Ken nickte um die   
Aufforderung des Älteren zu bestätigen.   
Wenige Sekunden später war das jüngste Weiß-Mitglied allein in der Küche.   
/halt mal, wo is Yoji?/ "Nun komm schon, ich dachte wir haben viel zu tun?" Nun lief er   
der Stimme entgegen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Yoji jedoch lehnte an der Wand vor   
der Zimmertür des anderen und wartete.... "Du hast es aber auf einem mal eilig...?"   
"Jab, ich muss die Chance doch nutzen, dass ich mit dir allein bin..." Er sah auf den   
kleineren herab, und beobachtete den Farbwechsel in dessen Gesicht. "Wieso?" Omis   
Gedanken ließen ihn nur noch röter werden. Er blickte dem anderen ins Gesicht, und   
versuchte so unschuldig wie nur möglich auszusehen. Als Yoji sich ein Stück runter beugte,   
wurde ihm klar, dass das genau die falsche Taktik war. Die nun eindeutig lasziv   
klinge Stimme von Yoji gab ihm recht. "Ich nasche nun mal gern..." "Hört sich ja an,   
als ob du an MEINE Schokolade willst?" Bevor der Frauenheld auch nur antworten konnte   
war die kleine Gestallt in das dazu gehörige Zimmer gehuscht.   
Nun stand Yoji da und wusste nichts besseres anzufangen als an einem Stück   
/...dich krieg ich.../ zu denken.   
  
"Ja, an die will ich auch..." Entschlossen trat er nun ein, ließ das Schloss der Tür   
einrasten, und sah sich interessiert um. /Im hellen sieht es ja richtig gemütlich   
aus... aber im dunkeln würde es mir besser gefallen.../ Er merkte das Omi sich an den   
Pc gesetzt hatte, wo auch sogleich einige Lämpchen verdächtig leuchteten. Nach ein   
Paar schritten stand er dicht hinter dem Stuhl bzw. Omi. Dass dieser ihn nicht bemerkte,   
überzeugte ihn mal wieder davon, welche Faszination wohl dieser Kasten auf den anderen   
auszuüben schien. /Oh Yoji, wie tief bist du gesunken,/ sagte er zu sich,   
/bist eifersüchtig auf eine elektronische Datenbank..../   
Ein wenig verwirrt sah er auf den Bildschirm... Omi klickte sich durch irgendwelche   
Pogramme, gab irgendwas ein, rief seine E-Mails ab, und all das ohne den leicht   
zerstreut dreinblickenden Mann hinter sich zu merken.   
Erst dessen gewohnte Stimme, und der Atem welcher seine Haut an Hals und Nacken   
kitzelte, rief ihn in die Realität, oder genau in dieses Zimmer zurück.   
"Was meinst du wie viel Zeit wir haben?" Yoji lächelte als der jüngere doch merklich   
zusammen zuckte und nervöser wurde /erwischt.../   
  
Omi drehte sein Kopf und sah in das verzückt lächelnde Gesicht eines wunderschönen Yoji...   
/halt was denke ich da... wunderschön, ok.. er ist... gutaussehend, er hat schöne Augen...   
*seufz* wunderschön../ Das seufzen ließ diesen verwundert aufhorchen.  
"Meinst du, bis das Referat fertig sein muss?" Wieder musste Yoji lächeln, ein ehrliches   
Lächeln, über diese unbewusste Naivität. "Nein, bis Ken und Aya uns stören...?!"   
"Wobei?" /meint der das, was ich denke, dass er es meint? Oder bin ich jetzt völlig   
geblendet./ "Na bei meinem kleinen Computerkurs." /ok, ich bin völlig geblendet..   
wie könnte ich auch nur daran denken.. Yoji doch nicht... schade!.. Schade? So weit   
ist es also schon mit mir, ah ich glaub ich brauch ne Therapie../   
"Omi? Hallo.... ist dir die Schokolade nicht bekommen?" Er warf einen Blick auf das   
Bett, wo die Süßigkeit vorerst lagern musste. /So viel hat er doch noch gar nicht gegessen?/   
  
"Ähm, sorry, wir sollten dann anfangen. Na dann setz dich mal." Sie wechselten die Plätze.   
"Und öffne schon mal ein Word Dokument, da kannste dann mal kurz 'Testen' wie schnell das   
mit dem Tippen geht. Das wirst du nämlich heute übernehmen.! Ich suche derweil die   
wichtigen Bücher raus...!"   
/Ein was soll ich öffnen?/ Unschlüssig klickte Yoji ein wenig in den Pogrammen umher, bis   
sich vor ihm so etwas wie ein virtuelles Blatt auf dem Bildschirm auftat.   
"Ich glaub ich habs..." Langsam zeigten sich die ersten Buchstaben auf dem Monitor. Omi   
saß auf seinem Bett und sah seine Aufzeichnungen durch, um heraus zu finden was sie wieder   
aufholen müssen. Ebenso konnte er jedoch beobachten was der andere so am Pc trieb, denn er   
konnte ungehindert einen Blick auf den Monitor werfen. Er laß: 'La la la Man ist das blöde,   
sowerdich nii vertig.'   
"Vergess' die Leertaste nicht... und fertig, schreibt man mit 'f' *grins*." Der   
Angesprochene grummelte leicht, was Omi mit einem lächeln wahrnahm, dann hörte er das   
nun schon schnellere Klicken der Tastatur. Wieder warf er einen Kontrollblick zum Bildschirm.  
  
Yoji grinste, wohlwissend, dass Omi von hinten lesen würde was er schrieb.   
Das tat dieser auch: 'Na Engel, schon besser? Sag bescheid wann du FERTIG bist, Engelschen.   
Ich warte nur auf dich...' Auf eine Reaktion wartend saß er da, und konnte es sich gerade   
noch verkneifen sich umzudrehen.   
Zugegeben, die Reaktion war etwas anders als erwartet. Etwas überrascht von dem lauten   
Rumsen aus Richtung Bett, wandte er seinen Kopf nun doch in die "vermiedene" Richtung um.   
Dort war ein verlegen grinsender Omi zu sehn, welcher gerade wieder versuchte auf das   
Bett zu robbten. Natürlich war er wieder unnatürlich rot im Gesicht. Wieder lächelte   
Yoji süß und fragte: "Geht's dir gut?" "Ja ehm.. nichts... nichts passiert.   
Wirklich... mach.. ehm.. ruhig weiter. Ich mein, lass uns anfangen...."   
  
"Geh mal im Menü auf Datei und dann auf öffnen.. und such die Datei 'Referat-Medien'   
raus." Yoji schaute etwas zweifelnd... "Ehm.. Datei... öffnen," der Mauszeiger   
wanderte unsicher über den Bildschirm /..nur nichts falsch machen.../. "Ich habs..."   
"Gut, zeig mal die letzte Seite, damit ich weiß wie weit ich gekommen bin." Als Omi   
sich die letzten Aufzeichnungen der Datei durchlas, wurde er wieder daran erinnert,   
dass er jetzt schon lange hätte draußen in der Sonne sitzen können. Ein Blick aus dem   
Fenster zeigte ihm wieder das selbe wie schon in den vergangen Wochen, der Sommer lief   
ohne ihn ab. Noch schlimmer: Die Sommerferien liefen ohne ihn ab. /...wieder werde ich   
der einzige sein, der genauso blass nach den Ferien aussieht, wie davor *seufz*/ ...  
"Hey, Engelchen, wo bist du denn?" Mit der Hand wedelte Yoji vor dem Gesicht des   
kleinerem rum. /...wie hat er mich grad genannt? Engelchen... War das ernst gemeint?/   
"Ja das war ernst gemeint." Omi riss die Augen auf... /Hab ich das grad laut gesagt?/   
"Ja hast du..." "Ups..." Wie gewohnt färbte sich das Gesicht des Jüngeren rot.   
"Weißt du eigentlich das dir das steht?" Yoji grinste, ohne Ohren würde selbiges wohl   
ein mal um das Gesicht gehen. "Wollten wir nicht anfangen?" "Ja, ehm, ja gut lass uns   
anfangen, Yoji."   
  
Nach einigen Minuten, welche sie nun schon arbeiteten, wurde Omi auch wieder Herr über   
die Verwirrung und auch über die Röte in seinem Gesicht. Yoji machte sich als Tippse   
eigentlich ganz gut... ab und zu brauchte er nur etwas mehr Zeit. "Möchtest du nicht   
mal ne Pause machen?" Omi lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und blickte von hinten über die   
Schulter des anderen. "Ich hab gedacht wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun? Bist du etwa   
schon geschafft?" "Ich wollte ja nur fragen ob ich auch mal Tippen soll, dann kannst   
du... uns was zum trinken holen?!" Ob es nun zu laut war oder Gedankenübertragung,   
niemand wird es je erfahren, aber just in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, und nach   
der Bestätigung durch Omi tauchte ein bekannter Rotschopf in dem Zimmer auf. "Hast du   
Yoji...," ein Blick in das Zimmer ließ ihn stocken, "..aha. Ich wollte nur sagen, das wir   
wieder da sind."   
  
  
Nach dem Klicken der Tür erhob sich Omi mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, zuckte dann aber   
mit den Schultern und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. "Wo willst du denn hin?" Yoji sah ein   
wenig verärgert aus. /So einfach kann man mich doch nicht sitzen lassen und   
einfach abhauen../ Doch das Lächeln der Gegenseite ließ ihn wieder völlig handzahm werden   
und im Gedanken in endlosen Schwärmerein versinken. "Ich hab Hunger *grins*. Soll ich   
dir was mitbringen?" "Nein danke, ich übe der Weil noch ein wenig Engelchen *zwinker*"   
Schnell verließ Omi sein Zimmer in der Hoffnung Yoji würde nicht mitbekommen das er schon   
wieder rot geworden ist.   
Doch der Zurückgelassene schien sich selbst in einen leichten Schockzustand   
versetzt zu haben... /Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? ...Ich hab nur Glück das   
mich hier keiner ernst nimmt... Schade, eigentlich.../   
Seine gewonnene Zeit ohne Aufsicht von Omi verbrachte er damit sich durch die restlichen   
Dateien des PC's zu klicken. Unter anderem stieß er auch auf einen Ordner mit einigen,   
wie er fand, ziemlich niedlichen Fotos von seinem Engel. In dem Augenblick als Omi jedoch   
wieder zu ihm stieß, wühlte er gerade in ein paar eher privaten Dateien von selbigen.   
Und eigentlich hat man doch nichts zu befürchten, wenn man so etwas ohne Bedenken auf   
seinem Pc speichert (Anm. von Moi: jab das dachte ich auch immer... Aber wenn meine Familie   
wieder versucht in die Welt der Technik einzutauchen ist nichts sicher...),   
so dachte auch Omi. Und erst recht bei Yoji oder? Leider war das nicht sehr schlau   
gewesen, denn dieser öffnete gerade ein Dokument in welches Omi seine Gedicht schrieb.   
Yoji minimierte die Datei schnell als der andere wieder eintrat.  
  
"Das ging aber schnell..." Ein Blick auf den Kleineren, und schnell korrigierte er sich   
selbst. /Das kann noch etwas dauern./ Mit einem Haufen (fast Berg ähnlich) an aufgetürmten   
Essen saß er auf dem Bett und lächelte bestechend. /...wie gemein. Ob er weiß wie   
gefährlich sein lächeln für seine Unschuld ist?/ Kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend wandte sich   
Yoji wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Überraschend unterbrach ein gut riechendes Marmeladen   
Brötchen, was aus dem Nichts unter seiner Nase auftauchte, die Konzentration auf ein   
Kartenspiel. "Ich dachte du hast auch Hunger." So falsch lag Omi da gar nicht.   
Nachdem dieser wieder auf dem Bett platz genommen hatte, wurde er eine ganze weile   
durch die Augen des anderen beobachtet. Dankbar lächelte er, und sah dabei zu wie der   
Haufen Fressalien kleiner wurde.   
"Seit wann schreibst du eigentlich Gedichte?" "HM??????" 2 große Fragezeichen auf seinem   
Gesicht, einem vollen Mund (und einer Befürchtung im Hinterkopf) brachte Omi nicht mehr   
als "Was schreibe ich?" heraus.   
"Ich habe deine Gedichte gefunden.... du hast Talent." Das Gesicht des Angesprochenem   
war unter dessen soweit mutiert, dass die rote Farbe der Marmelade ein scheiß Dreck   
dagegen war. Heftig hustend versuchte er der peinlichen Situation Herr zu werden   
/...scheiße.. scheiße.. scheiße.. scheiße... er.. .hat ...meine...   
Gedichte.. gelesen?????!!!!!.. scheiße.../  
  
Yoji wollte ihn natürlich nicht ersticken lassen und klopfte liebevoll auf die dafür   
vorgesehene Stelle in einem Notfall wie diesem. Er hockte neben dem Bett, auf welchem   
sich Omi langsam beruhigte und wieder normal zu atmen schien. Unbewusst   
(Anm. von Moi: ja wers glaubt ^-~) ließ er jedoch die "Helfende Hand" auf dem Rück   
des anderen.   
Omi sah ihn aus großen und geschockten Augen an, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.   
"Mir gefallen sie..." Wieder eine Röte im Gesicht des jüngeren, welcher nun auch die   
Situation, in welche er ahnungslos geraten war, völlig wahr nahm. Yoji sah ihn lächelnd   
und ehrlich an, hatte jedoch immer noch seine Hand auf seinem Rücken.. und... /oh mein   
Gott, was macht er.../ diese schien sich nun langsam zu bewegen um ihn leicht dort zu   
Streicheln. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er seinem Teamkollegen wohl noch nie so nah war.   
Unkontrolliert schwirrten Gedanken in seinem Kopf und Schmetterlinge /....schmetterlinge?  
was denke ich denn hier. Ich bin ein Killer, wie komme ich auf Schmetterlinge?.../   
in seinem Bauch. /...sag was... dann hört er bestimmt auf  
... NEIN, ich will aber nicht das er aufhört... oder.. *seufz*/ "Danke... Yoji," war   
das ärmliche Ergebnis, aber völlig ausreichend in dieser Situation.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ende Teil 5....  
  
Noch mehr? Bitte achtet nicht auf meine Rechtschreibfehler... danke :)   
für hinweise bzw. wünsche was den verlauf der story angeht bin ich immer offen und dankbar.  
  
*flatter*  
vampirekiss (www.vampirekiss.de.vu) 


	6. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 6

TEIL 6 *Speichern, Löschen, Liebe!*  
  
....viel Spaß ^-^  
  
  
Yohji wusste, wenn er jetzt nichts tat, würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder so   
einen günstigen Augenblick erwischen. Aber das verunsicherte Persönchen auf   
dem Bett wäre wohl mit jeder weiteren Annährung überfordert gewesen, also beschloss   
er ihm noch eine Gnadenfrist zu geben. Er zog sich zurück und machte sich   
wieder daran, seinen Fehler auszuradieren.   
"Ich denke gegessen hast du nun für die nächsten Stunden genug. Lass uns weiter   
machen, sonst haben wir ja nie zeit für den gemütlichen Teil unserer Zusammenarbeit."   
Das große Fragezeichen über Omi blieb unbeachtet. "Was auch immer du mit gemütlich   
meinst, du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Yohji konnte nicht anders als wieder sein  
'Gewinnerlächeln' auf zu setzten. /Das wird viel einfacher als ich erwartet habe../   
dachte er bei sich, obwohl ihn sofort Zweifel packten /Oder er rennt weg, und   
will mich nie wieder sehn.../ Wer nichts wagt, der nicht gewinnt.   
  
Ken weilte zu dieser Zeit mal wieder auf dem Sofa. Doch irgendwie schien das Buch   
von gestern, welches er eigentlich nur zum Scherz begonnen hatte, ihn nicht mehr   
los zu lassen und so beschloss er mal nicht den Tv anzuschalten sondern zu lesen.   
Mit dem Buch in der Hand wollte er sich gerade auf in sein Zimmer machen, da er   
keine Lust auf fragende Blicke gewisser Personen hatte, denn eigentlich gehörten   
Romane nicht zu seinem Unterhaltungsniveau, als Aya den Raum betrat. Auch wenn er   
nichts sagte, bemerkte Ken die leicht irritierten Blicke des anderen, und als dieser   
dann auch noch eine Augenbraue anhob um seinem Unverständnis-ausdrückendem Blick   
den letzten Kick zu geben, platzte es aus dem jüngeren heraus: "JA! Schon gut,   
sag nichts. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle denkt ich wäre mit der Tv-Bedienung   
zusammengewachsen, aber darf ich mich nicht auch mal ändern?"   
  
Verzweifelt sah er   
zum rothaarigem auf. "Doch sicher, mich hat nur deine Wahl was das Genre betrifft,   
überrascht." Verständnislos sah sich Ken den Titel des Buches mal genauer an,   
darauf hatte er gestern gar nicht geachtet. Zugegeben, er war selbst etwas   
überrascht über seine Wahl, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Entschlossen ging   
er in sein Zimmer, eine leichte röte überzog sein Gesicht.   
Aya unterdessen, grübelte noch etwas.... /Ist er auf einem mal religiös geworden?   
Die Bibel ist nun wirklich keine leichte Kost...??/   
  
Omi schaffte es irgendwie die folgenden 6 Stunden Yohji so weit zu bekommen, dass   
sie zusammen gut die Hälfte der verlorengegangen Stickpunkte aufarbeiten konnten.   
Ok, so wie Yohji dort auf dem Stuhl hing, schien er doch mitgenommener als gedacht.   
/Hoffentlich hab ich ihm nicht zu viel zugemutet?/ "Yohji, wollen wir nicht   
mal wechseln, ich mein damit du mal ne Pause machen kannst, will ja nicht das du   
mir vom Stuhl fällst!?" Angesprochener drehte sich um, lächelte und erhob sich dann   
von dem Stuhl, um ihn Omi mit einer höflichen Geste anzubieten. Dieser nahm dann   
auch dort platz und hörte nur noch wie Yohji es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich   
machte. Dann war es bis auf das schnelle Tippen auf der Tastatur still.   
/...Er wird doch nicht..../ Ein Blick auf den Älteren bestätigte dann seine Vermutung   
/...eingeschlafen sein.../ Ein weiterer Blick auf die Computeruhr...   
"...17 Uhr... hmmm, armer Kerl." Sein grinsen konnte Omi jedoch nicht unterdrücken,   
es kommt eben nicht oft vor, dass man Yohji derart erschöpft sieht.   
  
In den folgenden 30 Minuten versuchte er sich bei seiner Arbeit am Pc zu konzentrieren   
doch das lächerliche Ergebnis von 1 Seite Stichpunkte ließ ihn resignieren.   
Viel zu oft wandte er sich der Gestalt hinter ihm zu, um zu sehen ob die Augen   
immer noch geschlossen sind, um jede neue Veränderung der Position wahrzunehmen   
oder um einfach nur den Blick über den Körper des anderen wandern zu lassen.   
/Arbeit unter erschwerten Bedingungen nenne ich das... wie unfair.../ Omi   
speicherte schnell um sich dann ganz der Betrachtung vom schlafenden Yohji zu   
widmen. Die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und den Kopf auf den Händen   
platziert, so verharrte die zierliche Gestalt in dem noch immer gut durch das   
Sonnenlicht beleuchtete Zimmer.   
  
Jedenfalls war es das, bis er sich entschloss,   
die Sonne aus dem Zimmer zu verbannen, wonach ihm nur noch das spärliche Licht   
des Computers hinter ihm blieb. Der Gedanke, ob er den anderen vielleicht wecken   
sollte schlich sich einige mal ein, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass dieser   
die zögerlichen Blicke, welche immer wieder in seinem Gesicht hängen blieben,   
wohl eher noch genießen würde, als das sie ihm unangenehm wären.   
Omi zuckte erst ein wenig zusammen als er bemerkte, dass die Augen, welche er die   
ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, nicht mehr geschlossen waren. Scheu hielt er den   
Kontakt jedoch aufrecht, als ob ihn diese Augen gefangen hätten. Ebenso zaghaft   
erwiderte er das Lächeln, dass Yohji Lippen formten. Das Omi es sich traute   
"Na, gut geschlafen?" zu sagen, verwunderte nicht nur ihn selber. "Ja danke, ich   
sollte öfter in deinem Bett nächtigen."   
/Gut das es so dunkel ist/ dachte sich der Bettbesitzer.   
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt zur Feier des Tages, Engelchen?" Wieder wurde Omi ein   
wenig verlegen, wie immer wenn der andere ihn mit diesen Wesen verglich. "Was willst   
du denn bitte feiern?" Yohji saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und hatte dieses   
bestechend selbstsichere Lächeln aufgelegt. "Na unsere gute Zusammenarbeit. Ich war   
schon lange nicht mehr richtig ausgiebig tanzen. Und ich finde dir tut es auch mal   
gut ein wenig deine Ferien zu genießen!" "Wie jetzt? Du willst mich mit nehmen? Mich   
lassen die doch da eh nicht rein, so wie ich aussehe." Omi war leicht in Panik,   
noch nie hatte Yohji einen der anderen freiwillig mitgenommen wenn er abends aus war,   
und schon gar nicht um so etwas unwichtiges zu feiern. Zugegeben, Omi war etwas   
verwirrt und somit hatte er 0 Chance sich gegen Yohjis Vorschlag zu Wehr zu setzen.   
Dieser war inzwischen aufgestanden und bewegte sich im Halbdunkel zur Tür.   
"Keine Angst, du bist doch mit mir da *zwinker* und außerdem wirst du gut aussehen,   
da mach dir mal keine Sorgen!"   
  
Schon war Omi allein in seinem Zimmer.   
/Keine Sorgen??? Das ist... sehr.. leicht gesagt./ Nicht nur, dass er noch nie mit   
Yohji aus war... er war eigentlich noch nie wirklich in irgendwelchen Clubs oder   
Bars gewesen. Außerdem wusste er nicht was der ältere unter feiern verstand....   
/Der will mich bestimmt abfüllen.... na dann werden wir ja nicht lange unterwegs sein./   
Nicht all zu gern erinnerte er sich an sein letztes Zusammentreffen mit einem   
alkoholischem Getränk. Und was das mit dem 'gut aussehen' auf sich hatte, konnte   
er sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen... Unsicher sah er an sich herab, und warf   
dann einen kurzen Blick in seinen Kleiderschrank. Dieser gab nicht wirklich viel   
her. Ein wenig deprimiert setzte er sich wieder an seinen PC, wo er die nächste   
Zeit mit sinnlosen spielen verbrachte.... bis sein Magen sich meldete...   
/Gute Idee... Hauptsache es lenkt ab!/  
  
Yohji wühlte unterdessen auch in seinem Schrank, als es leise klopfte. "JA?!"   
Herein trat ein, wie immer, ernst schauender Aya. "Welche hoher Besuch in meiner   
Hütte! Hast du dich verlaufen?" Yohji lächelte, Aya... nicht. "Du scheinst deine   
Aufgabe doch recht ernst zu nehmen?!" /Hä?/ er hatte keine Ahnung wovon der   
Rothaarige sprach. "Welche von den vielen Aufgaben meinst du denn?" "Ich meinte die   
Sache mit Omi." /Ahhhhh... so... die Aufgabe.../ "Sollte ich es denn nicht ernst   
nehmen?" Aya hatte sich nicht bewegt bis jetzt. Er lehnte entspannt (aber nicht   
zu entspannt) an der Tür, durch welche er den Raum betreten hatte. "Doch sicher...   
Obwohl es ja nicht deine Aufgabe war, Omi noch mehr arbeit zu machen. Er scheint   
nicht mehr sauer zu sein...." Es hörte sich mehr wie eine Feststellung an, also   
entschloss sich Yohji nichts darauf zu antworten. "Du machst das aber nicht nur   
um ihm zu helfen, richtig?!" Kurz überlegte er, ob es sich lohnt Aya anzulügen.   
Kam dann jedoch zu dem Entschluss, dass die Sache hier wesendlich kürzer gehalten   
werden konnte, wenn er nicht noch anfängt Rätselraten zu spielen. Endlich sah er   
zu Aya und nickte für ihn deutlich sichtbar, dann wand er sich wieder dem Inhalt   
seines Schrankes zu.   
  
"Und du meinst er sieht da durch? Spiel nicht mit ihm, du weißt...." "Wer hat gesagt   
das ich spiele? Es mag zwar öfters meine Art sein etwas zu provozieren, aber in   
dieser Sache bin ich mir ausnahmsweise mal nicht sicher, was ich tun soll." Man   
könnte sagen, Aya war ziemlich überrascht. Eigentlich war es nicht Yohjis Art   
Eingeständnisse dieser Sorte zu machen.   
"Oh, wie prekär, dann musst du dich ja mal auf deine Gefühle verlassen, nicht auf   
deine Selbstsicherheit. Er ist noch sehr jung... lass ihm Zeit." Yohji starrte in   
die Dunkelheit seines Schrankes und grübelte, mehr zu sich, als zu Aya sagte er:   
"Du hast also nichts... nichts dagegen?" Nun schmunzelte Aya. Wie vergnüglich es   
doch war Yohjis Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Gefühlen zu sehen. "Wieso sollte ich?   
Solang er glücklich ist.... solange ihr glücklich seit, und sich das nicht negativ   
auf den Rest auswirkt." Wie unerwartet sich doch einige Gespräche entwickeln   
können, dachte Yohji. Aya war eigentlich der letzte, dem er so was zugetraut hätte.   
"Du meinst ich tue das Richtige?" Eine simple Frage... "Wir werden sehn."   
Eine simple Antwort. "Ich werde dann etwas essen gehen." Wenige Augenblicke später   
stand er wieder allein in seinem Zimmer, vor seinem Kleiderschrank, und vor dem   
Problem der Klamotten Frage...   
Dieses Problem hatte Yohji nach kurzer Zeit auch beseitig und meinte sich wage   
daran zu erinnern irgendwas von Essen gehört zu haben.  
  
Es klopfte und schon öffnete ein lächelnder Yohji die Tür zu Omis Zimmer. "Ich wollt   
nur mal sehn ob du schon Hunger hast..." "Ich ähm... ja, klar ich komme sofort."   
"Gut Engel. Und bevor ich's vergesse, hier!" Mit Schwung warf er dem anderen ein Stück   
Stoff entgegen, wie dieser feststellte, als er selbiges in den Händen hielt. "Für nachher   
*zwinker*." Und schon war er weg. Omi besah sich als erstes das Objekt in seinen Händen.  
"Wie soll das denn bitte aussehen?" Es kam ihm vor, als ob an einigen Stellen der   
Stoff wohl nicht richtig vernäht worden war, und an anderen fehlte wiederum dieser   
Stoff. Angehalten und im Spiegel betrachtet überkam Omi ein sehr komisches Gefühl.   
'Das ist doch viel zu KURZ! Und das kommt aus Yohjis Schrank??????' Voller Vorfreude   
auf das, was er sich da aufgehalst hatte, begab er sich zum Essen.   
Irgendwie bekam er davon aber nicht viel runter... könnte vielleicht daran liegen, das   
Yohji ihn die ganze Zeit so komisch ansah. 'Egal..' Omi stocherte weiter lustig in den   
Nahrungsmitteln auf seinem Teller. "Hey, Omi, das ist schon Tod."   
Angesprochener sah auf, und wurde wie immer leicht rot. Aya hatte aber komischer weise   
noch mehr zu sagen (für seine Verhältnisse mehr) "Du willst also wirklich mitgehen?"   
"Hä? Mit... gehen?" Omi sah den Rotschopf an, dieser warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu   
Yohji. Es dämmerte... "Ähm, ach so, ja... ist das... verboten?" Vorsichtig sprach er   
die letzten Worte aus, auf keinen Fall wollte er Aya verärgern. "Ist deine Sache.   
Du bist alt genug." Das haute ihn jetzt wirklich vom Hocker: Noch nie hatte der   
ältere so ein Zugeständnis gemacht, und ihn als 'alt-genug' bezeichnet.   
"Darf ich auch mit?" Ken sah die anderen an. Omi wagte sich nichts zu sagen, Aya   
sah auf seinen Teller, Yohji... guckte einfach wie immer. "Meinetwegen können wir i..."   
Weiter kam er der jüngste der Runde jedoch nicht, eine scharfe Stimme unterbrach ihn.  
"Nein, du bleibst bei mir.... hier.."   
  
Yohji hob seine Augenbrauen. /Was ist denn heute mit dem los? Hat er seinen sozialen   
Tag? Der hat ja heut schon mehr als die Ganze letzte Woche über gesagt. Vielleicht..../   
Dann lächelte er jedoch wissend und sah Aya freudig ins Gesicht. "Was habt ihr denn vor?   
So ganz allein... ihr 2...?" Angesprochener aß unbeirrt weiter. "Lesen..." Ken schnaufte,   
dieses Buch war wohl DER Fehler seines Lebens. Er kam sich vor wie in der Schule.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
ÖÖÖÖÖÖHHHHHHÖÖÖÖÖNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDÈEÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ  
des 6. Teiles.... achja *seufz* 


	7. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 7

TEIL 7..... *Speichern, Löschen --Liebe*  
  
ACHTUNG ACHTUNG... letzter Teil ^_____^ *grübel* nein doch noch nicht...   
aber ich weiß nicht weiter... *leise ruf*:Hilfe?! Vorschläge? Meine Lösungen  
kommen mir alle zu dämlich vor.... Außerdem wird es jetzt vorerst ruhig um  
diese Story und um mich... so ungefähr 2 wochen oda so... bin nämlich auf   
Projektfahrt nach England naja.. und danach muß ich ja erst mal weiter schreiben.  
also erzählt mir schön eure Vorschläge für den nächsten oda letzten Teil (ich kann  
sie ja nicht mehr ewig so umeinander tänzeln lassen...) damit ich weiter machen kann!  
danke für die netten Kommentare *allein ein Bonbon reich*  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
  
Automatisch wanderten seine Hände zu dem dunkelrotem Oberteil, welches kurz   
über seinem Bauchnabel aufhörte. Es saß dazu noch ungewohnt eng und diese   
grobmaschigen (schwarzen) Ärmel... wenn man das so nenne konnte... waren auch   
nicht gerade das, was er gewöhnlich als genügend ansah. Eigentlich war das   
doch völlig sinnlos, da überhaupt noch was anzuziehen, denn dieses Oberteil   
zeigte doch mehr, als es verbarg. Die Schwarze Hüfthose trug auch nicht grade   
dazu bei, das er sich wohl fühlte. Die Hose hochziehend und das Oberteil unten   
haltend, warf er sich noch einen Blick im Spiegel zu. /Wenn das mal nicht in   
die Hose geht.../ Omi wurde ein wenig rot... /Ganz ruhig, er wird dich schon   
nicht im nächsten Busch besteigen.../ Er atmete aus. /..obwohl, das ist Yohji/   
Das war echt zum Haare raufen. Schon seit 30 min. stand er nun so da rum und   
versuchte 'Für' und 'Wieder' abzuwägen, ohne subjektiv zu denken.   
  
Dieses Problem hatte der andere Part dieser Freitag-Abends Ausgeh-Aktion nicht.   
Er versuchte sich eher darauf zu konzentrieren seine aufkeimende Aufregung zu   
unterdrücken, denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, dieser Junge machte   
ihn nervös.   
Nach der Betrachtung seines Spiegelbildes, war er doch ganz zufrieden. Die   
dunkel violette Hose saß eng aber genau richtig, und das schwarze Hemd, war   
zur Unterstützung seiner offensichtlichen Reize offen gelassen worden. Grübelnd   
strich sich Yohji eine Strähne seines Haares zurück und schloss doch   
vorsichtshalber einen Knopf des Hemdes. Man kann ihn ja später immer noch auf   
machen. Er fühlte sich gut, sogar ein gewisser jemand mit roten Haaren, würde   
ihm diesen Abend nicht schlecht machen können.   
So begab sich Yohji in Richtung Omis Zimmer, blieb davor stehen und klopfte an.   
Dann lehnte er sich gemütlich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und zupfte an einigen   
Haarsträhnen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
  
Yohjis Klopfen hätte dem anderen beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert. Omi kniff   
die Augen zusammen /auf in den Kampf!/. Mutig ging er zur Tür, legte die Hand an   
die Klinkte und... blieb regungslos stehen. Sein Mut, den er eben noch gespürt   
hatte, war wie weg geblasen. Auch als er sich versuchte zu sagen, dass er doch   
nur mit seinem Kumpel Yohji unterwegs sein würde, half nichts. Er starrte auf die   
Innenseite der Tür.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite wurde jemand schon ziemlich ungeduldig. Yohji wechselte   
zum x ten mal das Standbein und zupfte schon etwas kräftiger an einer Haarsträhne.   
/Was macht er so lange da drin?/ Kurz entschlossen ging er zum Bad, öffnete die   
Tür um zu sehen ob er Omi vielleicht dort finden würde. Doch außer einem   
duschenden Ken war nichts zu sehn...   
Wieder vor der schicksalsbeladenen Tür, zwang sich Yohji dazu noch ein mal zu klopfen,   
doch dazu sollte er nicht mehr wirklich kommen.   
Als er gerade die Finger ansetzen wollte, öffnete sich dieses hinderliche Stück   
Holz ein wenig, und noch ein wenig, und noch ein wenig mehr, bis sie den Blick auf   
Omi vollends frei gab. Yohji sah in ein verunsichert dreinblickendes Augenpaar hinab.   
Er konnte sich noch gerade davon abhalten die Luft hörbar auszupusten, und fing   
statt dessen wieder an normal zu atmen, obgleich er nicht bemerkt hatte, die Luft   
überhaupt angehalten zu haben. Yohji trat, oder stolperte einen Schritt zurück,   
ließ sich von der Wand auffangen und sah sein Gegenüber dann von oben bis unten an.   
Wieder beim Gesicht fasste er sich gespielt theatralisch an die Stelle, an welcher   
sein Herz lag und brachte es nur zu einem: "Wow... Engelchen... es bricht mir das Herz,"   
Yohji legte eine Pause beim Sprechen ein um den Effekt nicht zu versauen.   
"...das du nicht immer so rumläufst." Omis Gesicht zeigte ein kleines lächeln   
und war mit einen unübersehbarem Rotton belegt.   
  
"Hör auf mit den Witzen Yohji. Ich fühl mich da nicht sonderlich wohl drin..."   
Yohji winkte ab und bewegte sich langsam Richtung Ausgang. "Quatsch nicht, sieht gut aus!"   
Er drehte sich noch ein mal um und zwinkerte Omi zu. "Glaub mir, die werden wie Raubtiere   
über dich herfallen!" Das als Scherz gedachte, beruhigte den anderen jedoch   
nur sehr wenig. /Na danke, jetzt muss ich mich nicht nur vor Yohji schützen...   
Will ich mich denn überhaupt vor ihm schützen?/   
Im Wohnzimmer saß Aya auf dem Sofa, neben sich Ken, der in einem ziemlich langweilig   
aussehenden Buch blätterte. "Wir gehen dann Jungs!", verabschiedete sich Yohji.   
Die Beiden auf dem Sofa gaben erstaunte Laute von sich, als sie die anderen 2 ansahen.   
Das Party-styling des älteren waren sie ja gewöhnt, aber Omis Aufzug war schon was   
anderes zu seinen sonstigen Schlabbapullis. "Macht's gut!" /und betet für mich/   
fügte Omi im Gedanken an.   
Auf der Straße sah sich der 17-jährige dann erst ein mal um.. dumme Angewohnheit...   
und stellte fest, das der abendliche Wind sehr angenehm war auf seiner Haut.   
/ vielleicht doch ganz praktisch... diese Löcher in den Sachen../ Yohji riss   
ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wir werden laufen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.   
Es ist nicht weit." "Ok..."   
  
Wie weit es war oder wo sie lang gelaufen waren, konnte Omi schon gar nicht mehr sagen.   
Er sah auf einem mal nur diesen riesenhaften Türsteher vor sich. Dieser schien kein   
Interesse an ihm zu haben da er nicht einen Blick auf ihn warf. Eine Hand auf seiner   
Schulter ließ ihn sich von dem Brocken abwenden um den Ursprung dieser Berührung   
zu erkunden. Da hörte er auch schon Yohjis Stimme, die von hinten an den Türsteher   
vor ihm gewandt fest stellte: "Der Engel hier gehört zu mir... Keine Angst,   
er sieht jünger aus, als er ist." Der Brocken schien ihn endlich bemerkt zu haben,   
blickte ihn kurz nichtssagend an und nickte dann.   
Die Schultern fest in Yohjis Griff würde er dann durch einen düsteren Gang   
in das innere dieses Schuppens geleitet. Irgendwie war Omi auch froh,   
das der andere das Tat, denn hier gab es bestimmt mehr als eine Möglichkeit   
sich zu verlaufen, für ihn...   
  
Omi sah sich um.... Von der einen Seite wurde er praktisch geblendet.   
Ein Lichtgewitter nahm ihn die Sicht, und zwang ihn sicht abzuwenden.   
Die entgegen gesetzte Blickrichtung war schon angenehmer. Dunkel, nur von kleineren   
Neonlichtern beleuchtet sah er die Bar. Der Bereich dahinter entzog sich seinem   
Blickfeld, aber er sollte ihn schon noch kennen lernen...   
/Was zur Hölle tut der Kerl da mit seiner Zunge???.... Oh.../   
Yohji riss ihn aus der Betrachtung eines tanzenden Pärchens... wenn man das tanzen nannte.   
"Willst du was trinken?" Omi konnte die Nähe des älteren sehr genau spüren,   
aber er tat es als notwendig ab, dass sich dieser seinem Ohr so weit genähert hatte...  
bei der Lautstärke.   
Er nickte hastig. Wieso war ihm Yohjis Arm, welcher den Weg um seine Taille gefunden hatte,   
nicht aufgefallen bevor er dadurch in Richtung Bar gezerrt wurde.   
Seine stolpernde Rückwertsbewegung fing der Körper zu dem der Arm gehörte dann auch   
grad noch rechtzeitig ab.   
Einige Menschen drängten sich an ihm vorbei und der Griff um seine Taille verstärkte sich.   
  
Yohji sah ihn ganz unschuldig an. "Ich will ja nicht das dich einfach jemand mit nimmt,   
oder willst du das Engelschen?"   
/....ääääähmmm.. sag was, sag was... fühlt sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an...   
nein.. sag was, sag was..../ "Ja, ich mein nein... ich... *seufz*"   
Yohjis Herz setzte fast aus als er den Versuch eines Lächelns des anderen sah...   
/OHHHH wie süß... reiß dich zusammen. Wenigstens bis du zu Hause bist/   
Als ihm auffiel, dass sie ja eben erst gekommen waren hätte er sich schlagen können.   
Unwillig löste er den Arm von der Körpermitte des anderen um die Getränke zu greifen.  
Eins reichte er an Omi weiter der dankbar lächelte. "Lass uns nach da hinten gehen!"   
Yohji deute auf die bislang unbekannte auch recht düstere Ecke des Raumes.   
Omi ließ sich an der Hand in vorgeschlagene Richtung ziehen.   
Wann er von der Betrachtung der Leute und des Lichts in die Studierung von   
Yohjis Gesicht übergegangen war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es gefiel ihm.   
  
Dieser bugsierte ihn dann irgendwie auf ein ziemlich weiches, schwarzes Ledersofa.   
Ein Teil seines Getränkes hatte er wohl unterwegs auf dem Boden zurück gelassen.   
Kaum hatte man den unangenehmen Schubser von der Seite abgefangen, kam der nächste   
von der anderen. Das Leben ist ja so ungerecht. Aber das war eigentlich egal.   
Den Zweck erfüllte sein Drink ja immer noch. Als wär es die letzte Rettungsleine klammerte  
er sich an das Longdrink-Glas, welches nicht weiter dekoriert war. Ein schwarzer   
Trinkhalm in einer alkoholisierten Flüssigkeit. Die rote Färbung des Glases ließ   
keine Vermutungen über die Farbe des Inhaltes zu. Als wär es das spannendste auf   
der Welt, rührte Omi mit dem Halm in seinem Getränk, und saß doch etwas verkrampft   
auf in dem Polster. Er bemerkte den Blick von Yohji der neben ihm saß. "Schmeckts'?"   
Jetzt viel ihm erst auf, das er noch nicht mal probiert hatte. Mit einem kurzen Schluck   
war dies dann auch getan und er wand sich an Yohji um sein Ergebnis bekannt zu geben.   
Dieser lachte ihn entspannt an. "Nun?" "Doch... Lecker. Is da viel Alk drin?"   
"Ach quatsch," Yohji machte eine wegwerfende Geste "Denkst du ich will dich abfüllen?"   
"Ja?!" schmetterte Omi dem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen entgegen.   
"Oh, Engelschen jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht!" Er rutschte ein stück näher und strich   
sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. "Ich möchte ja das Ergebnis nicht verfälschen weil ich dann   
nichts davon habe. Wieso sollte ich dich also abfüllen wollen? Irgendwann wirst du ja   
wieder nüchtern und ich möchte dich nicht jedes mal betrunken machen müssen, um mein   
Ziel zu erreichen."   
  
Kurz danach war er mit der Entschuldigung er müsse auf die Toilette, aufgestanden und   
ließ Omi grübelnd und verwirrt zurück. /Kann dieser scheiß Kerl nicht einfach mal   
sagen was er meint?/ Omi fand es schon schwer genug sich bei dem Atem an seinem Ohr auf   
die Worte des anderen zu konzentrieren, da brauchte er nicht noch solche zweideutigen   
Bemerkungen. Aber er war es ja nicht anders von Yohji gewohnt. Er kam sich dann immer   
so klein und hilflos vor. Mutig nahm er noch ein paar Schluck von seinem Drink.   
Ob es nun doch der Alk war, wusste er nicht, aber Omi war fest entschlossen in den   
Gegenangriff über zu gehen. Er würde sich jetzt ganz normal verhalten und einfach das   
tun, was man auf einer an solch einem Ort tut. Genau, er hatte beschlossen sich dich   
Menschen genauer anzusehen und zu testen, wie weit er es mit seinen Flirtkünsten bringen   
würde. Von Yohji war noch weiter nichts zu sehen, also los. Interessiert sah er sich den   
Menschen in seinem Umfeld in die Gesichter. Irgendwann blieb er bei einem dunkelrotem   
Mund und Augen, die ihn ansahen, hängen. Er musterte weiter... Es handelte sich um eine   
junge Frau, bestimmt nicht viel älter als er. Sie hatte gelockte, dunkle Haare und   
starrte ihn weiterhin lächelnd an. Schon aus Reflex erwiderte Omi dieses und verlor   
sich ein wenig in dem Blickwechsel. /Das klappt ja besser als gedacht.../   
sagte er noch grade zu sich selber, als sich sein "Opfer" plötzlich auf ihn zu bewegte.   
Sie hatte ein Glas in der Hand, und während sie sich durch die Menschenmasse schob,   
sah sie ihn weiter an.   
  
Omi fand, das sie gut aussah, ohne frage, und das enge Oberteil ließ auch nur wenig der   
Fantasie übrig, doch irgendwas fehlte. Sie setzte sich einfach neben ihn auf das Sofa.   
Nicht dass das schon alles wäre, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen beugte sie sich zu Omis   
Drink vor und sog die Flüssigkeit durch den Trinkhalm in ihren Mund. Genüsslich leckte   
sie sich über die roten Lippen und lächelte weiterhin offen.   
Sie hieß Jesse (eigentlich Jessica) und war tatsächlich nur ein Jahr älter als er selber.   
Jesse verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, dessen Inhalt Omi nicht mehr wusste.   
Eigentlich war ihm das schon zu viel. Ok, er hatte gesehen, das die Sache mit dem flirten   
wohl nicht so das Problem war, aber jetzt wollte er eigentlich nur dass diese Person   
wieder ginge. Interesse hatte er nun wirklich nicht, was er schon nach wenigen   
Augenblicken gemerkt hatte. Sie war einfach... nur Oberflächlich, dumm und hatte auch   
noch eine aufdringliche Stimme. Oder nein, Korrektur, nicht nur die Stimme war aufdringlich,   
diese ganze Person hatte war dermaßen ungehalten...   
Jesse drückte sich sseeehhhhrrr unauffällig immer näher an ihm und hatte ganz dreist   
ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt. Als sie beiläufig seinen Hals küsste,   
wäre er beinahe aufgesprungen. Omi schrie mental nach Yohji... dieses Weib machte ihm   
Angst und ihre Gegenwart war einfach unangenehm.   
  
"Sorry wenn ich störe, aber sie baggern da grade MEINEN Freund an!" Yohji warf einen   
bösen blick auf dieses billige Weibsbild, was förmlich an Omi zu hängen schien.   
Selbige hob eine Augenbraue und sah von Yohji zu Omi und wieder zurück. Dann hob sie   
abwehrend zu Hände und stand etwas umständlich (damit man nicht unter ihren Rock..   
oder was das sein sollte... gucken konnte) auf.   
"Hey Jungs, ich will eurem Glück auf keinem Fall im Wege stehen." Bevor sie davon   
stöckelte, wand sie sich noch ein mal an Omi. "Schade eigentlich, die kleinen süßen   
sind immer Schwul..." Und schon war sie weg.. bevor überhaupt zu einem   
'Ich bin nicht Schwul, oda...???!???' ansetzen konnte. Yohji setzte sich lächelnd   
und nahm seinen Drink. "Seit wann bin ich schwul?" fragte Omi dann ruhig   
/....bin ich noch wach, oder warum frage ich so was dämliches...   
wir sind doch grad mal 30 min hier?!/.   
Auch der Ältere war sichtlich unvorbereitet auf diese Frage? Er zog seinen Engel an   
sich und 'hauchte' in dessen Ohr:   
"Wieso nicht? Meinst du es wäre so schlimm mit mir?"   
Yohji lächelte gewinnend und freute sich still   
/oh das geht ja schneller als erwartet.... ich sagte doch ich krieg dich/   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ende Teil 7....  
Jetzt bitte die Hilfe... danke *s* 


	8. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 8

Teil 8...  
*speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Mein Dank geht an die nette unbekannte Person, die mir eine Mail geschickt hat,  
und somit meine Fantasie wieder ein wenig zum laufen gebracht hat. Und  
glaubt mir, nach einer Woche England braucht man das ^_^  
  
Viel Spaß, und sagt mir, ob ich vielleicht doch ein wenig übertreibe?  
  
  
Omi kicherte... Yohjis Haare kitzelten an seinem Hals, oder waren es   
doch die Schmetterlinge im Bauch (obgleich er keine Ahnung hatte, wie   
die auf einem mal da hingekommen waren... bestimmt durch den Alk..)?   
"Hmmm... wieso mit dir? Es gibt doch noch genug andere Kerle hier oder?"   
Er sah Yohji an und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.   
"Zum Beispiel...." Omi sah sich nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten um.   
Dabei entdeckte er das aufdringliche Weibsbild von eben, die schon wieder   
jemand anderes gefunden hatte.... er stockte... jemand mit auffällig   
orange leuchtenden Haaren.... "Zum Beispiel?" fragte Yohji, denn das   
interessierte ihn nun wirklich. "Sch.... Schuldig?" Der jüngere starrte   
das Schwarz-Member immer noch an. Auch Yohji warf einen Blick in dessen   
Richtung. "Och neee, verdammte Ratte... wieso, wieso grade jetzt? Wieso   
grade hier? Ich werde...." Yohji stoppte den Schwall wütender Worte, die   
sich grade selbstständig machten, da Schuldig seine beiden Gegner nun   
direkt ansah... Und er lächelte, hob sein Glas und prostete ihnen zu.   
"Ich auch....." schloss sich Omi seinem älteren Teamkollegen an.   
  
Yohji rückte (zu seinem Bedauern) ein Stück von Omi ab um seinen Feind   
besser beobachten zu können, als dieser sich auch schon in seine Gedankenwelt einhackte.   
°°...na, arbeiten wir auch fleißig? Seit wann gehören Clubtouren unter   
Alkoholeinfluss zu eurem Aufgaben bereich?°° Er knurrte dieser penetranten   
Stimme in seinem Kopf nur widerwillig was entgegen.... schon dieser Kontakt   
zu dieser Person war eigentlich zu viel.   
° Das geht dich einen Scheiß an du Idiot. Hast wohl in deinem Hinterhoffschuppen   
schon alle durch, oder warum bist hier? ° Schuldig lächelte nur besonnen   
weiter und spielte nebenbei mit einer Haarsträhne seiner neuen Bekanntschaft.   
°° ICH mach mich NICHT an kleine Unschuldige Teammitglieder ran...°°   
Die Konversation stand unter der strengen Beobachtung von Omi, auch wenn er   
keine Ahnung hatte was genau die beiden älteren sich da gerade "in" den Kopf warfen.   
Er registrierte jedoch jede Veränderung in der Mimik von Yohji.  
° Meine Wahl ist jedenfalls besser als diese Billige Tussi da, die besagtes   
Teammitglied eben noch angebaggert hat. °   
°° Sie hat eben eine Vorliebe für unseren Berufsstand... den Killer-Instinkt   
könnte man das auch nennen...°° Schuldig küsste seine Eroberung kurz zur   
Bekräftigung, welche von den Blicken zwischen den Beiden befeindeten   
Teammitgliedern natürlich nichts mitbekam und sich nur gedankenlos an   
den Körper des Schwarz-Members lehnte.   
°° Ok, sie ist schon etwas hohl.. aber für meine Zwecke völlig ausreichend.°°   
°Das Glaube ich dir, betrunken genug ist sie ja.°  
°° Wir sind aber wieder böse heute°° Er lachte laut, und weckte das   
Mädchen damit. Es reichte jedoch nicht um sie abzuschrecken.   
°° Ich glaube es wird Zeit, sonst schläft sie noch ein und meine Mühen waren umsonst...°°   
° Mühen? Die War doch schon dicht als sie den Club betreten hat.   
Aber bleib doch noch ein bisschen, es war grade so unterhaltsam....°   
grummelte Yohji dem anderen gedanklich entgegen.   
°° Nein danke, ich brauch nicht mit euch in einem Raum zu sein um einen   
lustigen Abend zu haben. Und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf....  
der Kleine wird langsam unsicher... Husch husch, sonst verpasst du noch   
deine Chance, und das will ich natürlich nicht...°°  
° Ich bin noch nicht so betrunken, dass ich einen Ratschlag von dir annehme...°  
°° Tja, dann wirst du noch ewig um dein 'Engelschen' herumschleichen dürfen.   
Mir ist das gleich, ich ergötze mich dann an euren Qualen.°°   
Und schon war er so gut wie verschwunden, ein ziemlich willenloses Geschöpf   
hinter sich her ziehend und ließ Yohji grübelnd zurück.   
  
  
Omi sah weiter in Yohjis Gesicht. Es hatte sich grade etwas verdunkelt,   
und es schien als beschäftige den anderen irgend etwas. "Yohji?"   
Er zupfte leicht an dessen Oberteil, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion. Auch   
als er die "Hand-Wedel-Methode" probierte, passierte nichts. Mutig wie   
er nun mal war (er war ja ein Killer, und schon in weitaus gefährlicheren   
Situationen gewesen) beugte er sich noch ein Stück weiter vor, schob   
die Haare aus dem Weg und pustete warme Luft in Yohjis Ohr.   
/wenn das nicht Hilft, dann weiß ich auch nicht.../   
Es half, glücklicherweise. Die Augen des Problemfalls weiteten sich   
merklich, und als Omi das Gesicht zuwand brachte er nur ein "Hmmm?"   
hervor. "Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich in den Weiten des Tagtraumlandes   
verloren" kicherte Omi.  
Yohji konnte nicht anders und lächelte... das war doch auch zu süß...   
Was dieser Bastard eben wollte? Wenn das Unsicher war, dann wollte er   
nicht die selbstsichere Seite des anderen kennen lernen.   
°° Wirst du auch nicht wenn du so weiter machst°° schaltete sich 'der Bastard' ein.   
° Verschwinde verdammt noch mal... und lass mich... und ihn in ruhe!°   
°° Schon gut... sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst!°° Yohji hätte vor   
Wut und Entsetzen mit den Armen gerudert, wenn der eine nicht immernoch hinter   
dem Rücken von Omi platziert gewesen wäre (was ihm grade erst wieder auffiel... ).   
/Was bildet sich dieser Idiot ein... Hilfe... PAHHH... nicht von ihm.../   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Da das letztes mal mit der WERBUNG so gut geklappt hat, und sich wirklich  
jemand auf meine HP getraut hat nun ein neues Anliegen:  
  
Wollt ihr nicht auch mal meine andere Story lesen? is leider ein Original...  
also nix mit den hübschen Weiß-Kreuz-jungs... schreckt euch das ab?   
nun ja... der Titel is: AIRMAIL TO HEAVEN   
bitte bitte sag doch mal jemand was dazu.... it would be nice if you do!   
DANKE  
  
Und nun weiter....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Und wo er seinen Arm bzw. seine Hand schon mal an so einer günstigen Stelle   
hatte, wieso sollte er das nicht nutzen? Yohjis Blick klärte sich, und um den   
anderen ein Stück näher zu ziehen wurde der Griff um dessen Hüft kurzzeitig verstärkt.   
/...Komisch,.../ Yohji zweifelte stark an sich und blickte Omi weiter an...  
/so doll hab ich nun auch wieder nicht zugepackt..../. Die Zweifel des   
Älteren wurden durch das bleiche Gesicht seines Gegenübers hervorgerufen.   
"Omi, ist dir nicht gut?" Hilflos und unsicher wackelte Omi mit dem Kopf   
und brachte weder ein deutliches Nicken noch das Gegenteil davon zu Stande.   
/Was hat der Bastard schon wieder gemacht... aahhh... scheiß Abend.../   
Grummelnd erhob sich Yohji elegant und lud sich Omi kurzentschlossen auf   
die Arme, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob dieser den Weg an die   
frische Luft auf seinen eigenen Füßen unbeschadet überstehen würde.   
Die Gegenwehr der anwesenden Menschenmassen waren weniger das Problem.   
Entweder sie gingen aus dem Weg oder sie wurden freundlich daran erinnert   
was sich gehörte, durch einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung...   
Irgendwo hatte Yohji mal gelesen (war wohl in einer TV-Zeitschrift bei   
irgendeinem Psychotest... also nicht das er ihn gemacht hätte. Er hat   
sich nur die möglichen Ergebnisse durchgelesen und sich dann dort eingeordnet,   
wo er es als am passendsten empfand *räusper*) manche Leute bräuchten ab   
und zu so einen kleinen Schubbser um den richtigen Weg zu finden.... und   
das rechtfertigte seiner Meinung nach, seine kleine Hilfestellung....   
Es war doch nur gut gemeint!   
  
Egal, zurück zum eigentlich Thema.... das Problem beim Verlassen des Clubs   
waren also nicht die "Passanten" sondern eher der Initiator selbst, denn   
Yohji konnte sich einfach nicht auf das "Schubbsen" konzentrieren, wenn   
Omi an ihn gekuschelt in seinen Armen lag. WIE SOLL DAS GEHEN?!   
Der Jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich der Situation angepasst   
(Man[n] macht ja das beste draus, ne?!). Sein Kopf ruhte an der Schulter   
des anderen, und die Linke Hand versuchte (unnötigerweise) den Zustand   
des Tragens zu unterstützen indem sie irgendwo Halt suchte. Nun gut,   
eigentlich wollte er sie nicht einfach hängen lassen... das sähe ja aus   
als ob er Bewusstlos wäre oder so, und soooo schlimm war es ja nicht.   
Er hatte nur tierische Kopfschmerzen mit einem Mal, ihm war schwindelig   
und auch irgendwie schlecht /Memo an mich selbst: KEIN Alkohol mehr..../.   
Mehr oder weniger bewusst spielten Omis Finger mit dem Oberteil des   
anderen und strichen dabei auch sanft über den Hals und die Schultermuskeln.   
So sehr Yohji es auch versuchte, er konnte ein leises seufzen nicht unterdrucken.   
  
Omi war das nicht entgangen, und es war Grund genug kurz die Augen zu öffnen   
und in Yohjis angespanntes Gesicht zu blicken, denn dieser versuchte grade   
krampfhaft alle Körperstellen, an denen er Kontakt mit Omi hatte,   
zu ignorieren um sich auf den Weg und das Schubbsen konzentrieren zu können.   
Er (der Getragene) lächelte... und wandte seinen Kopf schnell ab   
(und schloss die Augen) als sein "Kollege" einen prüfenden Blick zu ihm warf.   
Und.... Omi wurde rot...../Memo an mich selbst: Vielleicht doch ab und zu   
Alkohol trinken wenn Yohji dabei ist..../   
  
Yohji kam frische Luft entgegen und automatisch atmete er aus   
/Hab ich die Luft angehalten?/ Der Seiteneingang-Ausgang den er angestrebt   
hatte wurde auch von so einem Schrank bewacht, der ihn aber schon gut kannte.   
Er bevorzugte diese Variante zum Verlassen der Örtlichkeiten, denn es   
ging niemanden etwas an mit wem und in welchem Zustand er einen Abend beendete.   
Zugegeben, der Koloss wirkte doch etwas überrascht, als er ein Auge auf   
die Last des Stammkunden warf, nickte jedoch dann und konnte sich auch   
ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ein dunkler Vorhang wurde zur Seite  
geschoben und Omi kam die ganze Kälte des Abends entgegen. Nun gut...   
Kälte ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Es war ein kühlerer Sommerabend   
im August... 15°C ist schon ein kleiner Unterschied zu den 30 °   
in einem vernebelten und verrauchten Szene-Laden.   
Eine leere Bank in der nähe sah grade noch einladend genug aus und wurde   
von Yohji nur knapp als noch "würdig" genug empfunden Omi als   
Sitzplatz zu dienen. Dieser vermisste sogleich die wärmenden Nähe   
des anderen Körpers war sich aber durchaus bewusst wie dämlich es   
aussehen würde, wenn er wie sich wie ein kleines Kind an den Älteren Klammern würde.   
  
"Danke" Omi machte als erster wieder von seiner Stimme gebrauch. Aber er   
trauerte noch ein wenig... wer weiß wann ihm das Glück ein 2. mal so ein   
großes Stück abgeben würde? Vielleicht musste er Jahre warten bis ihn Yohji   
noch mal so tragen würde?! Das deprimierte ihn.... aber die Kopfschmerzen   
waren so gut wie weg, oder hatte er sie einfach unterwegs vergessen?   
Nein... nur noch ein dumpfes nachhallen der Schmerzen in nähe der Augenhöhlen.   
"Wieder besser?" Yohji ist vor Omi in die Hocke gegangen und schaute doch   
etwas besorgt. "Ich glaube Schuldig war mal wieder in 'Spielchenlaune'...   
Aber warum er es auf dich abgesehen hatte, weiß ich auch nicht...   
Er hat wohl eine Schwäche..." Omi unterbrach ihn:   
"Ich sehe einfach besser aus als du *vbg*!" Zur Demonstration stand er auf,   
nutzte den Effekt der Spielbein-StandbeinStellung, und fuhr sich mit der   
einen Hand durch die Haare während die andere in die Hüfte gestemmt war.   
Yohji sah zu ihm hoch.... Diese Pose ließ keinen Zweifel zu, und Yohji   
wollte auch nicht wirklich widersprechen, aber Omi ließ ihn nicht mal   
seine Zustimmung ausdrücken, da er sofort weitersprach. Denn er wusste   
nicht, wie lange dieser Mut noch anhielt. "OK, is vielleicht etwas ungewohnt,   
aber ich bin schließlich jung und sollte meine Jugendgenießen....   
ach und außerdem hab ich Ferien... !" Er streckte sich und beide Arme gen Himmel.   
Yohji starrte auf den sich entblößenden Bauch.... /herrlich.../ war das   
Einzige was er denken konnte...   
  
Dann tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger an Omis Bauchnabel, wirklich ohne   
irgendwelche Hintergedanken (na fast...). Das stehende Teammitglied von Weiß   
wandte hastig seinen Blick von den Sternen, in 2 ähnliche, die jedoch   
viel näher waren. Yohji hockte immer noch vor ihm und.... hatte er ihm da   
grade wirklich am Bauch berührt? Omi wurde rot und zweifelte.... Hatte er jetzt   
irgendwie... übertrieben?   
"Stimmt doch.... Oder nicht, Yohji?" Der Unschuldige Blick traf Yohji,   
mitten in seine Himmelskörper (IN DIE AUGEN; IN DIE AUGEN IHR PERVERSEN... )   
"Ich wollte deinen Jugendlicheneifer nicht bremsen Engelschen...   
Ich wollte nur..." Er tippte noch ein mal an den Bauchnabel des anderen,   
was Omi dazu brachte endlich seine Arme sinken zu lassen, um das Shirt   
unbewusst wieder in die Länge zu ziehen. "Wie wärs mit einem Piercing?"   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Ende Teil 8  
AAAHHH ich bin genial was? *gg*   
  
...Wie viele Teile wollt ihr denn noch? 


	9. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 9

Teil 9... So viele waren eigentlich nicht geplant....  
*speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Und wieder ein kleines Vorwort:  
Ich bin ja froh das immer noch jemand liest, auch nach der kurzen   
Pause...   
Ein Gruß an Marron, die mit ihren Reviews meine Stimmung immer ein   
wenig erhellt. Da fühlt man sich in seiner "Fanfic-Gier" gleich   
nicht mehr so alleine ^_^  
  
  
Enjoy... und vergesst die Kommentare nicht ^_~  
  
  
  
  
Noch während Yohji sich aufrichtete, wollte Omi wissen: "Hey, geht es   
DIR jetzt noch gut? Wusste ja gar nicht, das Alkohol so schlimme Folgen   
bei dir hat..." Der Ältere verdrehte die Augen. "Nein das war mein ernst.   
So quasi als Kirsche auf der Schlagsahne von einem super leckerem   
Eisbecher!" "Wie kommst du nur immer auf so abstrakte vergleiche?   
Denkst du auch mal an was anderes außer ans essen?"   
/ Ja an dich..../ Yohji seufzte, wie gerne würde er das einfach so   
sagen.... "An mich?" /Mist, Yohji wieso mußt du auch immer reden ohne davor   
nachzudenken?/ Omi sah ihn mit großen Augen und roten Wangen an.   
"Ich... ehm wollte nicht... Na ja, wenn du so fragst, ja, darf ich nicht?!"   
"Öhm. Kann dich ja nicht dran hindern..," verlegen sah er auf den   
Boden und seine Schuhe.... /Ich brauche neue Schuhe.../. Dann   
blickte er dem anderen wieder grinsend entgegen   
"Du bist mein erstes Groupie!" Yohji konnte nicht anders als zurück zu   
lächeln "Du meinst dein erstes männliches Groupie, oder hast du die Mädchen   
vergessen die dich immer durch die Ladenfenster anschmachten?"   
Der Kleine ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen und beobachtete Yohji , wie   
dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Die Frage des anderen hatte er schon vergessen,   
denn etwas anderes ging ihm im Kopf herum wie eine Maus die Samba tanzt...  
/Vielleicht trägt er mich doch noch mal in näherer Zukunft... und wenn   
ich mal frage?/ Grübelnd betrachtete er abwechselnd seinen Nebenmann und   
die Sterne. Vielleicht wäre das mit dem tragen doch etwas aufdringlich....   
/aber es war so schön warm.../. Die ruhige Stimme von Yohji unterbrach ihn vorerst.  
"Wie sieht's nun aus mit dem Piercing? Ich halte auch deine Hand Engelschen!"   
"Aber nur wenn du auch....." "Alles was du willst!" Mit dem süßesten   
Gentleman-Lächeln das Yohji drauf hatte verlieh er seiner Aussage Nachdruck,   
und Omi konnte gar nicht anders....   
  
~~~~~~~~~ *ZISCH* *wieder aus der Zeitmaschine aussteig* ~~~~~~~~~~  
.....einige Zeit später....  
  
Omi wehte abermals die frische Nachtluft um die Nase... Es war nicht kalt, es   
war grade angenehm und genau das richtige, was er nach der Aufregung brauchte.   
Die Sterne funkelten immer noch, als wäre nichts passiert in der letzten   
Stunde... /oh die haben keine Ahnung.../. Er sah an sich herab und strich   
über das Pflaster auf seinem Bauch. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, nur ein   
merkwürdiges Prickeln rund um die neue "Wunde" war alles war im Moment spürte.   
Wieso er das eigentlich getan hatte, fragte er sich zum x-ten mal und   
genauso oft würde er diese wohl noch versuchsweise beantworten müssen...   
spätestens wenn die Schule wieder anfängt... Sportunterricht...   
/...So weit ist es ja noch nicht... ganz ruhig..../ Andere konnten eben von   
ihrem Urlaub erzählen, und er hatte nach einem halben Tag "Urlaub" schon ein   
unverwüstliches Andenken. Und wenn das jetzt unter dem Alkoholeinfluss   
(was er nicht glaubte) passiert war, dann konnte er es morgenfrüh immer   
noch rausnehmen bevor Aya nur ansatzweise sein Katana in die Hand nehmen   
könnte. Es war komisch, aber nachdem er Aya somit als Gefahr ausgeschlossen   
hatte, fühlte Omi sich schon wesendlich besser. Und Ken? Ach den konnte man   
auch ganz leicht unterdrücken.... Oder ihn vielleicht auch etwas "ermutigen",   
denn er fand Ken war viel zu langweilig... Fußball und TV oder TV und   
Fußball. Omi hatte ja wenigstens noch die Schule als kleine 'Abwechslung'.   
Egal, auf jeden Fall war Ken kein Problem /Mutti.. / dachte der blonde   
Junge kichernd, /er wird bestimmt fragen ob ich Schmerzen habe bzw. hatte oder so..../  
  
Dann wand er sich wieder der Ladentür zu. Die Leute die hier arbeiten waren   
nett gewesen und überaus geduldig als Omi doch eine Weile gebraucht hatte   
um sich für eine Stecker bzw. Ring aus dem reichhaltigem Sortiment zu   
entscheiden. Vielleicht war es auch eher so etwas wie der letzte Rettungsring,   
bevor selbiger mit seinem Körper 'vereinigt' werden sollte...   
Dieser Stuhl oder Liege, je nach dem wie man es wollte, erinnerte ihn   
unweigerlich an den Zahnarzt. Und Yohji wusste wie ungern er zu der leider   
notwendigen Routinekontrolle ging.   
Omi schloss die Ladentür endlich und beschloss sich noch etwas die "Deko"   
zu betrachten. So gut wie überall hingen Zeichnungen, Fotos oder Poster die   
verzierte Körper-Teile zeigten. Bei einigen wusste Omi nicht so richtig ob   
er lachen oder weinen sollte... /Was manche Leute doch mit ihrem Körper anstellen/   
und ein Kopfschütteln hatte er dann dafür übrig.   
Es war ja nicht so, dass er es so gemütlich fand, dass er unbedingt bleiben   
wollte, aber Yohji war wohl noch nicht fertig mit seiner "Behandlung".   
Und das dieser ihm zuvor auch partout nicht sagen wollte, was genau er   
machen ließ, ließ ihn schmollen... Gemeinheit. Er beschloss Yohji so   
lange nicht seines neues Schmuckstück zu zeigen, bis die Gegenseite selbiges getan hatte.   
  
Er blätterte in einer Infobroschüre und hatte grad eine ziemlich ekelige   
Vereiterung eines Nabelringes gesehen, automatisch strich er sich über   
sein verklebtes Schmuckstück und hoffte inständig, dass es bei ihm   
"normal" verheilen würde... Wenn nicht, beschloss er Yohji dafür zu   
töten, dass er ihn zu so etwas überredet hatte. So viel zur Theorie...  
"Ich dachte schon, du hättest so sehr gefallen dran gefunden und dir   
gleich noch ein paar mehr machen lassen...." Yohji lehnte lächelnd an   
dem Türrahmen zum "Warteraum"! "Wer weiß, wenn du noch länger gebraucht   
hättest wäre ich wohl der Hit an jedem Flughafen geworden..." Tadelnd   
sah er den anderen an. "Ja schon gut. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt: sei dir   
gewiss, dass ich dich in nächster zeit erst mal nicht mehr in solche   
Schuppen führen werde... Ich habe erst mal genug!" "Was denn, was denn,"   
Omi hing lachend in seinem Sitz, "das hat doch nicht etwa weh getan?" Der   
andere verzog das Gesicht und machte Anstalten in Richtung Ausgang zu   
gehen. "Jedenfalls werde ich heut nicht mehr tanzen..."   
  
Als Omi dann hinter dem anderen zur Tür hinaus lief, blieb sein Blick   
an dem Nacken seines Vordermannes kleben, wo auch so ein Pflaster-Verband   
ähnliches Teil eben dieses tat. Nur es war etwas größer als sein eigenes.   
Er tippte vorsichtig einmal drauf, als Yohji sich auch schon grummelnd   
und einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrückend, umdrehte. "Sorry..."   
/zu seinem Glück hat er wieder dieses alles vernichtende süße Lächeln   
drauf, sonst würde ich jetzt.../ Yohji starrte weiter in das Gesicht   
des kleineren. /...Nein, ich würde wohl nicht... aber bei Aya würde ich...   
vielleicht!/   
"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang. Nur die Sterne, du und ich!"   
Omi schloss die Tür hinter sich und antwortete dann ruhig: "Du meinst   
wir gehen nach Hause...?!" "Jub."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meiner wegen, ein bisschen was haben wir   
ja morgen noch zu tun." "Siehst du, deine Einstellung ist völlig unnormal   
für einen 17 Teenager! Wie kann man nur so verkrampft an Schule denken,   
wenn man besoffen sein sollte?" "Meine 'Arbeit' ist ja auch völlig   
unnormal für einen 17 Teenager, wieso sollte sich das nicht auch auf   
meine Freizeit auswirken?" Omi steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen   
und warf einen Blick nach rechts, wo Yohji grade mit seinen Haaren kämpfte,   
die durch den abendlichen Wind in seinem Gesicht hingen. Auch wenn er es   
niemals laut zugeben würde, er mochte wenn der ältere mal nicht so souverän   
wirkte, wie er es eigentlich immer wollte. Es machte ihn irgendwie noch   
niedlicher und greifbarer, wie wenn er schlief....   
  
Seine Füße kamen einer leeren Dose die auf dem Weg lag immer näher, und   
als sie in Reichweite war, beschloss er sie noch ein wenig zu quälen.   
"Wahrscheinlich hast du ja recht. Hey und außerdem macht Intelligenz sexy!   
Also noch mehr, als du von Natur aus sowieso schon bist!" Yohji lächelte   
Omi sehr eindeutig an und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß... Aber auch ohne  
diesen wäre er wohl in das vergnügen gekommen den Boden näher kennen   
zu lernen. Denn als Yohji ihm mit diesem eindeutigen Kompliment aus der   
geistigen Bahn warf, vergaß er auch seinen provisorischen Fußball und   
so knickte er ziemlich elegant wie ein kleines Obstbäumchen im Sturm um.   
Als der erwartete Schmerz des Aufpralles nicht einsetzte beschloss er   
wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Er blinzelte dann noch einige Male,   
schloss die Augen noch mal für eine Kurze Zeit. Um dann wieder genau   
das Gleiche zu sehen: Yohji.... Yohji hatte ihn gefangen oder   
abgefangen wenn man so will. Das kommt ja schon fast einem guten   
Samariter nahe, so oft wie Yohji heut schon für ihn in die Knie gegangen   
ist und ihm seine Arme zur Hilfe angeboten hat...   
aber irgendwie war es ja auch seine Schuld.  
  
"Du machst Sachen Engelschen... Ist das Piercing so schwer, dass es   
dich Richtung Boden zieht?" "Nein... war alles Taktik. Ich wollte nur noch   
mal von dir getragen werden!"   
/Na wenn das alles ist.../ "Kein Problem, dazu hättest du aber nicht so   
einen Stunt hinlegen müssen....!" Er lud sich den anderen zum 2. Mal an   
diesem Abend auf die Arme und erhob sich. Omi war das doch etwas peinlich,   
denn eigentlich war das mehr als Scherz gedacht gewesen, aber wenn er sich   
seine Situation mal so überdachte.... Hätte er vielleicht schon mal früher   
aus versehen "hinfallen" sollen. So musste er wenigstens nicht auf diese   
intelligent und sexy - Sache eingehen.  
"Engelchen, ich finde du bist viel zu leicht." Mit diesen Worten nahm   
Yohji seinen oder besser ihren Heimweg auf. Und eigentlich sagte er nur etwas,   
da er sich von dem warmen Körper in seinen Armen ablenken musste.   
Omi dagegen fand es sehr angenehm und lehnte sich grinsend an seinen   
Samariter. "Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand beschwert!" "Wer sollte denn auch?   
Oder hast du mir etwas zu erzählen?" Grinsend blickte er zu dem anderen   
herab, welchem, leicht verlegen, wieder dir Röte in die Wangen schoss.   
Er beschloss nicht zu antworten....   
  
°° Hey starker Mann, jetzt gibst du aber ganz schon Gas...°° Schuldigs   
dreckiges Lachen machte sich in seinem Kopf breit und hinterließ pochende   
Kopfschmerzen. ° Schon so schnell fertig mit deiner Tussi, dass du Zeit   
hast anderen Leuten nach zu spionieren? ° Yohji wollte sich eigentlich   
nicht mit ihm "unterhalten" aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte ja sein   
Hirn nicht einfach absperren.... °° Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht...   
Ich finde dich überall kleiner Playboy...°° Die Kopfschmerzen wurden   
stärker und Yohji blieb stehen.   
Omi hatte zwar eine Veränderung wahrgenommen, wusste jedoch nichts von dem   
Spielchen das Schuldig mit dem anderen trieb. "Entschuldige, aber...."   
Yohji setzte den jüngeren vorsichtig ab. Nachdem er sicher war, das Omi   
alleine stand fasste er sich an den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht angesichts   
der Schmerzen. Die Bank die nicht weit entfernt stand, kam wie gerufen,   
und sogleich ließ sich Yohji auf ihr nieder. "Was...?"   
Omi sah den anderen auf der Bank besorgt an. Kurz erwiderte dieser den Blick,   
schloss dann aber wieder die Augen, da die Kopfschmerzen so   
erträglicher schienen. "Schuldig... Dieses kranke Hirn hat mal wieder seinen Spaß."   
  
°° Oh ja den hab ich.... Ihr seid einfach zu süß. Wie ihr euch gegenseitig   
anschmachtet. Goldig! Wie in einem billigen Kitschroman... Ok, bis auf die   
Tatsache das ihr 2 Kerle seit und Auftragskiller... aber sonst. °°   
° Oh Gott, halt deinen Mund du Spinner. Nerve doch einfach jemand anderen...°  
°° Was immer du willst... mal sehn was in deinem kleinen Freund so vorgeht *kicher* °°   
° Lass ihn in Ruhe...°   
°° Wer wird denn? Ich werde ihn auch nicht weh tun, Mutti... vielleicht °°  
"Bastard..!" Bevor Omi auch nur fragen konnte, was nun schon wieder los war,   
wurde er ungewollt selbst Teilnehmer einer geistigen (nicht geistreichen)   
Unterhaltung mit dem Schwarz-Member.   
°° Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen 'Engelschen', von deiner Yohji-Maus   
habe ich erst mal genug.... Er wird auf die Dauer langweilig. °°  
° Wieso Yohji-Maus? Du scheinst echt nicht mehr alle sitzen zu haben... Ihr seid   
einfach eine kranke Bande...°   
°° Das Küken kann aber ganz schön biestig werden, sieh mal einer an.   
Du würdest dich mit Farfi bestimmt gut verstehen *hehe..* Ah ich dachte, wenn   
der süße Playboy ein Tier wär, dann bestimmt eine Maus... °°  
° Denkst du den ganzen Tag über so etwas nach? °  
°° Meistens stöbere ich in den Gehirnchen anderer rum... Oh, meine   
Anwesenheit ist grade wo anders erforderlich, mein Spielzeug ist aufgewacht....°°  
° ...Schön für dich...°  
°° Ich mag dein Piercing übrigens... ich glaub so was würde Farfi auch   
gut stehen, da kann man mal so richtig schön experimentieren. Viel spaß   
noch kleiner, und denk dran: ein mal ein Playboy immer ein Playboy...°°   
  
"Man dieser Kerl hat einfach zu viel Freizeit." Omi ging einen Schritt auf   
Yohji zu. "Geht's wieder?" Der Angesprochene Nickte und erhob sich. "Ich denke   
wir können endlich den Heimweg suchen..." "Suchen?" Omi sah sich um und wusste   
so spontan nicht wo sie genau waren, anscheinend genauso wenig wie Yohji.   
"Naja, du hast mich abgelenkt, da konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Weg   
konzentrieren." "Ein Wunder das du den Weg aus dem Club gefunden hast, ohne   
nachzufragen." Er kicherte. Gemeinsam schlugen sie eine Richtung ein, denn   
irgendwo muss man ja mit suchen anfangen. "Ja mach dich nur lustig. Dann trage   
ich dich eben nicht mehr..." Der kleinere zeigte Yohji seinen schönsten   
Schmollmund. "Na gut, wenn du mich so niedlich anguckst,   
dann vielleicht ab und zu." Er beobachtete bewusst wie sich wieder die   
bekannte Röte auf Omis Gesicht stahl. "Du bist genauso ein Spinner wie Schuldig."   
"Oh das ist aber ein ziemlich unfairer vergleich findest du nicht?"   
"Na gut... du siehst besser aus *zwinker*" Beide blieben stehen, da sie an   
einer Kreuzung angekommen waren, und suchten alle Richtungen nach einer   
bekannten Aussicht ab. "Meinst du das ernst?" "Nein natürlich nicht..."   
Er beobachte mit Freude wie sich Yohjis Gesicht verzog, als hätte er in   
einer Zitrone gebissen... "Oder doch?!" Yohjis Mundwinkel tendierten nun   
mehr in Richtung der Augen, waren aber noch nicht ganz sicher.   
"Ich weiß nur... Das wir dort lang müssen!" Omi Zeigte links die Straße   
entlang, und ohne zu warten, ging er los. "Komm schon Yohji, du liegst zurück,"   
rief er mit einer winkenden Bewegung dem etwas verwirrten Yohji zu.   
"Ehm.. ja. Ich fliege doch schon...."   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ende Teil 9...   
Ufff... geschafft... ich denke so langsam wird es Zeit, oder sollen sie noch die  
Arbeit an Omis Hausis gemeinsam zu Ende machen? Vorschläge?  
  
tschö...  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	10. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 10

Teil 10... Jubiläum!!! ^___^  
*Speichern, Löschen -- Liebe*  
  
  
Vampirekiss lächelt: danke für die lieben Kommentare, die schon   
knapp 3 Stunden nachdem ich Teil9 online gesetzt hatte angekommen sind *freu*  
...nehmt euch ein Beispiel dran ^_~  
Ah so.. irgendjemand wollte einen Kusss..... besser so?   
Ich habe das unter Einfluss einer Tasse Tee und einer scheibe Toastbrot  
nachts oda frühs zwischen 1 und 4 geschrieben *s* seid lieb!   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Wieso hast du es auf einem mal so eilig nach Hause zu kommen?" Yohji   
stand vor der Tür und suchte den Schlüssel. "Ich bin müde..." "Du bist   
nichts gewohnt *zwinker* du solltest öfter mit mir weg gehen!" Omi   
fischte den Schlüssel aus Yohjis Hand und machte sich selber daran   
die Tür zu öffnen. "Schaun wa mal! Wenn ich Zeit hab... gerne." Er lächelte   
und trat ein. "Aber nicht dass das jedes Mal mit einem Piercing mehr endet!"   
"Ich finde eins ist sexy genug. Sonst weiß ich ja gar nicht, wo ich zu erst   
hin gucken soll!" Yohji lächelte den anderen an, welcher schon wieder rot wurde.   
/Gibt es dagegen kein Mittel? *grummel*/ In der restlichen Wohnung war   
alles still. /Ob Ken Aya eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen musste *lol*/   
Zu ihrer beider Enttäuschung fanden sie Ken auf dem Sofa liegend.   
Er hatte noch immer das Buch in der Hand und schien es fast zärtlich ans   
ich zu drücken... /Wo die liebe hinfällt/ schwirrte es in Yohjis Gedanken.   
An seiner Zimmertür angekommen wartete Omi noch bis Yohji an ihm vorbei war.   
"Also gute Nacht, und bis morgen!" Er hatte sich gedacht die Flucht nach   
vorn war doch eigentlich immer die beste Lösung gewesen, und so wollte er   
sich nicht all zu lange an der "Gute-Nacht" - Szene aufhalten, sondern so   
schnell wie möglich in seinem Zimmer verschwinden.  
  
Anscheinend war der andere eher ein Freund der Dramatischen Abschiede,   
aller Titanic, denn er blieb an die Wand gelehnt, neben Omis Zimmertür,   
stehen und sah diesen an. "Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?"   
"Doch.... sicher." Genau das war der Jüngere in diesem Moment nicht mehr.   
"Und wieso stehst du dann hier?" "Ein Gentleman bringt seine Begleitung   
immer bis zur Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese sicher zu hause angekommen ist."   
"Yohji du übertreibst... Aya scheint zu schlafen, und damit bin ich   
sicher genug, oder?!" Lächelnd strich Yohji sich ein paar Haarsträhnen   
zurück, beugte sich dann aber etwas vor bzw. runter (also in Omis Richtung).   
Zur Omis kurzweiliger Erleichterung bekam er mit, wie Yohji nach dem   
Lichtschalter für den Flur griff. Dann war es dunkel um sie herum doch der   
Ältere verharrte in seiner Position und flüsterte dicht an Omis Ohr:   
"Die Welt ist voller Gefahren Engelschen..." Er spürte wie Yohji ein und   
aus atmete und es beruhigte ihn nicht, dass selbiger immer noch fast mit   
dem Mund sein Ohr berührte. "Ich wünsche dir angenehme Träume."   
Grade als der Jüngere sich erleichtert zusprechen wollte, das diese Situation,   
die ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste, gleich vorbei sein würde,   
spürte er Yohjis Lippen auf seiner Wange.   
  
Er riss die Augen auf, als ob das bei der Dunkelheit die sie beide umgab   
helfen würde. /Warm/ Und ob die Situation wohl angenehmer gewesen wäre,   
wenn er Yohji hätte in die Augen blicken können, bzw. dessen Blick nicht mehr   
hätte ausweichen können, wusste er nicht.   
Die Finsternis hatte natürlich auch den Vorteil, das Yohji nicht sehen konnte,   
wie seine Begleitung wieder in einem tiefen rot zu blühen begann.   
Der Ältere entfernte sich von ihm. Wie? Hatte dieses "Bussi" bis eben   
gedauert? Wie konnte man in diesen Sekunden oder in dieser Sekunde so viel   
Stuss denken? Fast schmerzlich bemerkte er, wie sich die Stelle an der   
Yohjis Lippen seine Wange eben berührt hatten, die angenehme wärme schon   
zurück wünschte. /Wie ist es dann wohl erst wenn er mich 'richtig'   
küssen würde?/... /Was denkst du da Omi!!!/tadelte er sich sofort.   
Die sanfte Stimme des anderen erklag in der Dunkelheit, nun wieder von   
'normaler' Entfernung: "Eine Schande dass deine roten Wangen ungesehen   
bleiben..." Stille. Fast dachte er, Yohji hätte sich schon auf den Weg zu   
seinem Zimmer gemacht, als er eine weitere sachte Berührung an seiner Wange   
spürte, und unweigerlich zusammen zuckte. /..die Selbe wo er mich eben.../  
er dachte nicht weiter sondern genoss die nächtliche Streicheleinheit.   
Doch viel zu schnell verschwanden auch Yohjis Finger und es fühlte sich an,   
als ob sie feuerrote Spuren hinterließen.  
  
  
"Bis Morgen Engelschen..." Selbiges kam grade aus einer Art Trance   
zu sich. "Schlaf gut Yohji!" Als Omi die Klinke zu seiner Tür hinunter   
drückte, hätte er schwören können, ein Seufzen gehört zu haben, und das   
definitiv nicht aus seiner Kehle. Und als er in sein Zimmer trat, war er   
der sonderbaren Atmosphäre von eben entgültig entflohen.   
War es ein Fliehen gewesen? Es war mehr ein Rückzug. Was hätte er auch   
tun sollen? Ihm ist einfach keine andere Lösung eingefallen, also keine   
die für ihn annehmbar gewesen wäre. Natürlich hätte er sich Hollywood-Drama   
mäßig um Yohjis Hals schmeißen können um ihm irgend etwas schmalziges wie   
'Mach das noch ein mal' oder 'Du kannst ja so zärtlich sein' lasziv ins   
Ohr zu hauchen, aber er entschied, dass das nicht seine Art war. Und zu   
Yohji passte es auch nicht wirklich. Erst Gentleman und dann so was billiges,   
nein, bestimmt nicht.   
An die Tür gelehnt horchte er, bis das erwartete Klacken einer anderen,   
sich schließenden Tür leise, mehr als leise, über den Flur an sein Ohr drang.   
Schwer seufzte Omi bevor er das Bett anpeilte und sich im Dunkeln darauf zu bewegte.  
  
Das Oberteil (wenn man es denn noch dazu zählen konnte...) legte er etwas   
sorgfältiger als die anderen Sachen über einen Stuhl, denn es war   
schließlich nicht seins. Nur in Short fiel er ins Bett... Die Müdigkeit   
war auf dem Heimweg in seine Glieder und schließlich in sein Kopf gekrochen.   
Aber es war irgendwie eine befriedigende Müdigkeit. Er war... positiv   
erschöpft und sah dem Schlaf willig entgegen. Nicht wie sonst, als er   
überarbeitet gegen die sich einstellende Erholungsphase für seinen Körper   
ankämpfte, da sein Kopf noch lange zu keiner Pause fähig war.   
Im Bett strich er versonnen über sein überklebtes Piercing. Wenn das kein   
Erfolg war. Nachdem er zum ersten mal mit Yohji privat abends unterwegs war   
lag er mit Metal in seinem Körper und einer kribbelnden Stelle an der   
Wange in seinem Bett und lächelte. Scheinbar ohne besonderen Grund.   
/Mal sehn was Aya und Ken für ein Gesicht machen wenn ich ihnen morgen   
davon erzähle.../ Omi wühlte noch ein mal durch das Kissen und drückte es   
zurecht als ob dieses seine Träume beeinflussen würde. Kurz dachte er   
noch ein mal an Yohji, an das Gefühl als dieser ihn getragen hatte, als er   
ihn geküsst hatte und dann die kurze (andere) Berührung an der Wange.   
Es erzeugte irgendwie alles das selbe wohlige Schauern, welches sich von   
innen in seinem Körper unweigerlich ausbreitete. Wunderbar...   
wenn man nur immer so einschlafen könnte.........   
  
Und Omi erwachte mit einem ähnlich angenehmen Gefühl. /Warm.../ Mit Hilfe   
der anderen Sinne tastete er nach weiteren Hinweisen. /Hmmm... Brötchen.../   
Er räkelte sich zufrieden und streckte die Arme von sich.   
/...wieso Brötchen?.../. Sein Geruchssinn hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Da lag   
doch wirklich ein warmes, fast noch dampfendes Brötchen auf seinem entblößtem Bauch.   
Kritisch blickte er das gebackene, fast schon zu ideal aussehende Teigteilchen..   
/wie in der Werbung.../   
"Nun schau es nicht so abwertend an. Willst du es vertreiben?" /Yohji?/   
Tatsächlich, auch seine Ohren funktionierten noch ganz gut. Der Ältere stand   
an seinem Fenster und zog grade die Gardine beiseite, sodass sich das   
Sonnenlicht des Morgens ungehindert in dem Zimmer ausbreiten konnte.   
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur durchgeben, dass es Frühstück gibt, wenn sich   
der Herr denn dazu aus sein Bett bewegen möchte!" Mit einer   
spöttisch-höflichen Geste verbeugte sich Yohji tief und schenkte dem noch   
etwas verschlafen schauenden Omi ein ehrliches Lächeln. "Was für eine angenehme   
Art geweckt zu werden! Das solltest du öfter machen!" "Gerne doch, wenn   
du immer so wenig anhast *zwinker*" Verlegen lächelte Omi und wandte sein   
Blick zu dem Gebäck auf seinem Bach. Die Wärme ließ langsam nach.   
  
Yohji angelte nach dem Brötchen, wobei das zugeklebte "Mitbringsel" von   
gestern/heute Nacht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Sag mal, möchtest   
du mir nicht mal dein Schmuckstück zeigen?" Als Omi etwas sagen und seinen   
Blick zum Gesicht des anderen schweifen lassen wollte, hatte Yohji schon wieder   
einen Grund gefunden ihn zu berühren. Sanft umrandete er den zugeklebten   
Bauchnabel. "Erst wenn du mir deins zeigst..." Am liebsten hätte Omi gesagt   
wie niedlich der ältere mit einem Schmollmund aussieht, aber so mutig war er   
am frühen Morgen heute nicht. "Nun gut... Das ist fair, aber wir verschieben   
wir auf später, wenn keine Brötchen und kein morgenmuffliger Aya auf uns   
warten *zwinker*"   
"Abgemacht." "Aber nun los," er schnappte sich nun wirklich das Brötchen   
wobei er wie zufällig die Haut des anderen Berührte. "Ich nehme das mal mit!"   
"Erpresser!" fluchte Omi gespielt ernst. Yohji verließ lächelnd den Raum...   
Drehte, als er schon die Tür zu hatte, noch ein mal um, und steckte den Kopf   
noch ein mal ins Zimmer um unter dem Lachen von Omi, dass irgendwie   
ansteckend war ein "Und zwar aus Überzeugung!" in den Raum zu werfen  
  
Am Küchentisch herrschte schon reges Treiben, denn Ken hatte es irgendwie   
geschafft, auf eine allen unbegreiflich tollpatschige Art und Weise, ein Großteil   
seines Müslis neben die dafür vorgesehene Schüssel zu schaufeln. Ken und   
Yohji schrieen sich mehr oder weniger jugendfrei an, Aya saß wie immer konsequent   
kühl und grade auf seinem Stuhl und hielt seine Tasse in der Hand, damit sie   
nicht auch noch Opfer Jugendlichenleichtsinns, wie er Kens Tollpatschigkeit   
immer nannte, wurde. "Guten Morgen!" Gut gelaunt ließ sich Omi auf seinen Stuhl   
neben Aya nieder, nachdem er die Katastrophe betrachtet eingestuft hatte.   
Seine Hilfe hielt er hier nicht für nötig, denn erstens war es nicht sein Müsli   
und 2. mochte er Müsli auch überhaupt nicht. Auf seinem Platz lag schon ein   
Brötchen, welches so gleich dran glauben musste.   
"Uhndf fie faahr eff geftern?" Ken sah ihn fragend und mit vollem Mund an.   
"Bestimmt nicht so aufregend wie bei dir *kicher*" Er erinnerte sich daran wie   
sie Ken gefunden hatten... auf dem Sofa.. mit dem Buch in den Armen. "Du hast   
dich doch nicht etwa verliebt?" Ken verschluckte sich an einigen Körnern und auch   
Aya war irgendwie der Kaffee auf einem mal zu stark, da er leicht hüstelte.   
"Was.. ???" "Ich meinte, ob du dich in das Buch verliebt hast? Es sah so süß aus,   
wie ihr Beide auf dem Sofa gelegen habt!" Yohji brach im Gelächter aus und   
auch Omi konnte sich nicht wirklich zurück halten.   
  
Aya lachte nicht.... Ken machte einen Schmollmund, aus dem ein paar Körner   
bröselten. "Ihr habft jaf keinfe Ahnfhunfg!" Immer noch murrend widmete er   
sich der Körnchenzählung des Müslis. Yohji und das jüngste Teammitglied   
lachten immer noch und merkten erst, dass Aya sich erhoben hatte als er mit   
einem knappen "Ich bin im Laden" den Raum verließ.   
Auch Ken hielt es nicht mehr lange am Tisch. Er verzog sich in sein Zimmer...   
"JA lass sie nicht warten... deine neue Liebe!" war Yohjis Kommentar. "Und   
was machen wir jetzt?" "Ich bin dafür das du den Tisch abräumst..." "Da bin   
ich nicht für. 2.Möglichkeit?" "Du wäscht ab!" Ein Grummeln genügte als   
Antwort. Omi wusste um Yohjis Veranlagungen zum Faultier, wusste aber nicht   
warum er das fördern sollte. "Ich bin dafür, dass du erst abräumst und dann   
abwäscht, und ich schaue dir dabei zu!" Stolz seines genialen Vorschlages   
machte Yohji sich größer.   
Sie einigten sich dann darauf, dass Yohji den Abwasch übernehmen würde (Ok,   
Omi hat etwas nachgeholfen, indem er das Geschirrtuch spielerisch aber doch   
etwas fester als nötig um den Hals des anderen gelegt hatte.)   
  
"Nun mach nicht schlapp Yohji, du hast es ja gleich geschafft." Der Angesprochene   
saß auf der Arbeitsplatte der Küche [Anmerkung: ich habe 0 Ahnung wie ich mir   
die Küche unserer 4 Schnuckel vorstellen darf... ich lege das jetzt mal so fest ^_^]   
und machte eine 'kreative Pause' wie er es nannte. "Wir müssen noch das   
Referat weiter machen... und da hast du dich freiwillig zu gemeldet..."   
"Ja klar... 1. musste oder muss ich was gut machen, und 2. kann ich so mehr   
Zeit mit dir allein verbringen!!! Also los, um so schneller können wir   
ungestört...." "Arbeiten?" ergänzte Omi. Der andere grinste wissend  
und machte sich daran den Rest des Geschirrs zu spülen   
"Ja, ok.. das auch!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ende Teil 10 ^-^  
mehr mehr mehr? Wars gut? Wars schlecht? Soll ich auswandern?  
  
bye bye  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	11. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 11

Teil 8...  
*speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Vampirekiss nickt: Ja, es liegt wohl am Tee. Denn wiedermal saß ich hier,   
und schlürfte so vor mich hin, als mich ein paar ganz schreckliche  
Ideen überkamen. LEUTE, vergesst die Cola, trinkt Tee!! ^-^  
JAAA liebe Marron, ich weiß ja auch, das in den einzelnenen Teilen,   
nie so wirklich "viel" passiert... Ich weiß das ich die "hohe" Kunst beherrsche  
einen ewig langen Text zu schreiben, ohne viel Action. Aber ich habe auch schon FF  
gelesen da wechselten die Wochentage innerhalb von 3 Sätzen... was ich dann   
persönlich nicht gerne lese...   
  
aber nun gut: hier passiert glaub ich ein wenig mehr... oda? *s* is jedenfalls  
fast nen ganzer Tag ^-^  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Aya pflegte grade hingebungsvoll eine kleine Topfplanze, und das so   
hingebungsvoll, dass Ken (welcher grade eine "Lesepause" einlegt   
[so der offizielle Titel], um seiner 2 liebsten Beschäftigung   
[Aya beobachten...] zu frönen) sich nichts mehr wünschte, als genau   
mit dieser Pflanze im Moment Tauschen zu können. Er beobachtete dessen   
Hände ganz genau.... "Hast du aufgegeben?" Aya sprach in seinem   
gewohnt ruhigen Ton, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Was? Ach so... nein,   
natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nur mal schauen was du so machst...!"   
Aya hob eine Augenbraue, aber nur da er sich gewiss war, dass Ken es   
nicht sehen konnte. "Und außerdem... ist da eine Sache...." der Rest   
des Satzes ging in seiner Unsicherheit unter. "Und um was geht es bei   
dieser Sache genau?" Hatte er sich eben verhört, oder ist der Rothaarige   
wirklich amüsiert gewesen eben? /Ob die Pflanze giftig ist????/   
"Ja na ja... Omi," er beugte sich zu dem anderen herunter und sprach   
noch leiser, das leiseste Flüstern das er drauf hatte.   
  
  
"Ich mein er und Yohji..." Eine Pause. Aya horchte auf und beobachtete   
Ken aus dem Augenwinkel. Es schien ihm doch etwas peinlich zu sein...   
"Ja, Ken, was ist mit den Beiden?" "Kann es sein, ich meine immerhin ist   
es theoretisch möglich! Also nicht das ich dem Kleinen was unterstellen   
will oder Yohji.. obwohl Yohji..." Ken grübelte... Stille. "WAS, Ken!!!   
Sag endlich WAS du meinst, ich bin nicht Schuldig!"   
(*kicher* : I'm not guilty!!) "Also Klartext: kann es sein das die   
Beiden.. du weißt schon.." Aya sah Ken böse an... "Schon gut, Beißfreie-Zone!"   
Ken zeigte auf den Aufdruck in der Mitte seines Shirts. "...Kurz..."   
/JA!/ dachte Aya /So kurz wie möglich!/ "Haben die Beiden was mit einander?"   
Ken hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und wartete auf ein Geräusch   
das sich wie ein Aufprall, Abprall oder Zusammenprall von   
irgendwelchen Gegenständen anhörte... Aber es kam nichts. Vorsichtig   
öffnete er ein Auge wieder. Und glotzte Aya apathisch ins Gesicht.   
Denn... der Rote lächelte... nein er grinste anzüglich, und das in der   
Gegenwart von Ken! /ES LEBT!/ Musste der Jüngere denken. Als Aya auch   
noch anfing zu sprechen, hätte Ken ja beinahe testen wollen, ob das da   
wirklich real war, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.   
"Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig Ken?"   
"WAS????? WIESO? Warum sollte ich das. DIE sind mir völlig egal!   
Die sollen sich meinetwegen lieben bis der Arzt kommt!   
Pah, das lässt mich kalt! Ich brauche sie ja nicht... Ich hab ja dich!!!!!"   
Ayas Grinsen verzog sich wieder, und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte   
nun seine Lippen. "Gut zu wissen... Ich erinner dich dran!" "Gerne!"   
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~  
Währenddessen...   
  
"Hmm.. ich finde dein Zimmer echt gemütlich!" Yohji lümmelte sich satt   
und zufrieden auf dem Bett des Jüngeren. Er griff sich das Kissen und   
knautschte es zurecht.... /Wenn ich hier einschlafen würde... neben ihm..   
und auch wieder aufwachen würde! *seufz*/   
°° Hey Playboy, seit wann hast du denn solche romantische Gedanken,   
wenn es um Sex geht...°° Yohji ließ seinen Kopf mit dem Gesicht voran   
in das Federteil (also.. das Kissen...) fallen. Der etwas (etwas???)   
missmutig klingende Laut, der ihm dabei entfleuchte ließ Omi aufhorchen.   
Er drehte sich um und fixierte die Gestalt auf dem Bett.   
/Was hat er denn nun schon wieder? Sabbert er mein Kissen an????/   
"Yohji, nicht ansabbern..." meinte der Kleine ganz trocken.   
"Hä?" Yohji sah ihn an. "Ich doch nicht, ich inhaliere nur deinen Geruch..."   
Sofort lief Omi rot an und drehte sich um 180° mit Hilfe des Stuhles,   
in Richtung PC. Er merkte nicht wie Yohji hinter ihm zufrieden und   
träumerisch lächelte. /....Meiner..../   
°° Na! Na! Na! Hast du mich etwa vergessen? Das macht man aber nicht....°°   
Gemein kickend kramte Schuldig im Kopf des Mannes, der sich krampfhaft   
versuchte, auf seinen Engel zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht würde der   
Störenfried ja dann von ganz allein abhauen?!   
  
  
°° Ah gut, du hast mich doch nicht vergessen... Aber jetzt mal im ernst...°°   
Schuldig brach mitten im Satz ab. Nicht dass es Yohji gestört hätte!   
Aber normalerweise ist es nicht so einfach Schuldig los zu werden.   
°° Da hast du vollkommen recht. Ich musste mich nur grad um den Rest   
meines Spielzeuges Kümmern... Ich habe sie leider vergessen los zu machen   
und Farfi sah das wohl als Einladung. Aber wo war ich?°°   
° Schuldig erstens ging es nicht um Sex.. und 2....   
verschwinde doch einfach. Geh spielen Wuffi!°   
°° Seit wann denn so zaghaft Playboy? Sind dir die bösen Wörter   
ausgegangen seit du dich in dein 'Engelschen' verknallt hast? °°  
° Ich habe mich nicht... also... *seufz* Nein!°  
°° Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen! Die Liebe macht weich, mein blinder   
Feind! Außerdem: Schau ihn dir doch mal an! HALLOO??? Bin ich alleine in   
diesem Kopf? Oder siehst du auch einen 17 jährigen Schüler in Schlabber   
Klamotten? Er wird wohl eher sterben, als dass er die gewisse 'Reife' erreicht.   
Und du verschwendest...°°  
"Schuldig, RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!!!!" Omi fuhr erschrocken herum, stand auf   
und ging zum Bett, auf welchen Yohji, sich den Kopf haltend, lag. Es sah   
aus, als hätten sie sonst was für ne wilde Nacht hinter sich, so zerwühlt   
war das Bettzeug......   
°°Und ich dachte du bist eingeschlafen.... Pahh.. das hat man davon..   
nichts als Ä..........°° Die Stimme wurde leiser und verschluckte den Rest des Satzes.   
  
Yohji kam erst wieder richtig zu sich, als er eine Berührung an seinem   
Kopf fühlte. Er hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht getraut wieder   
'normal' zu denken, weil man nie wusste, ob Schuldig wirklich "raus"   
ist... DA! Ist es wieder... /Wer...?/ Yohji drehte den Kopf leicht und   
blickte in Omis zufriedenes lächeln. Er saß direkt neben seinem Kopf auf   
dem Bett und... strich ihm durch die Haare, so leicht, das man es fast   
nicht bemerkte. "Ist er weg?"   
"Ich hoffe schon..." "Kopfschmerzen?" Dieses mal die Bestätigung von Yohji   
durch ein Nicken. "Ich weiß was da hilft!" Ohne zu zögern rückte er näher   
ran und brachte sich so in Position, das Yohji sein Hirn samt Hülle auf   
seinen Schoß legen konnte. Oder sagen wir, Omi verfrachtete es dorthin.   
Der Ältere wagte es nicht wirklich die Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht wäre er   
dann aufgewacht, oder mitkriegen da es nur eine Halluzination war? Das wäre   
viel zu schade.. Also ruhig liegen bleiben, Augen zu und... genießen.   
Er seufzte wohlig als eine Hand federartig durch seine Haare glitt und ein   
wenig in dieser Bewegung verweilte. Dann streichelte eine andere oder die   
selbe Hand, das war Yohji eigentlich im Moment egal, seine Strin... dann die   
Wange entlang bis zum Unterkieferknochen. An dessen Ende, kurz vor dem Ohransatz,   
fingen 2 Finger ihn an zu massieren. Parallel dazu begann nun auch die andere   
Hand am anderen Ende des Knochens, die Muskeln zu drücken und zu kneten.  
Mit leichtem druck massieren die Finger ihren Weg entlang bis zur Stirn und   
bewegen sich dort noch eine weile über die Haut.   
  
Omi genoss es mindestens so sehr wie Yohji. Er fand es wunderbar, dass   
weiche Haar zwischen seinen Fingern zu fühlen. Es war einfach schön...   
die ganze Situation, er wollte das irgendwie schon immer mal machen, hat   
nur noch nie einen Kopf gefunden, der es wert gewesen wäre. Und die leisen   
Geräusche von Yohji, welche noch zusätzlich zu seinem entspannten Gesicht,   
dass eigentlich schon genug von seinem Wohlbefinden zeugte, von sich gab..   
waren einfach herrlich. Er lächelte und summte irgend eine Melodie vor   
sich her.. /Wann habe ich angefangen zu summen? Egal.../   
Sein Patient entschloss sich als erster seine Stimme wieder zu benutzen.   
"Ich glaube, bei Aya und Ken läuft mehr als... lesen...!" Yohjis Augen   
blieben jedoch geschlossen, er lächelte nur, wohl wissend das Omi hin ansah..   
und wohl wieder rot geworden war. "Weil sie so oft zusammenhocken?"   
"Ja das auch... Ich glaube Aya hat eine Schwäche für unterbelichtete Fußballer!"   
Er lachte und schlug die Augen auf um in Omis empörtes Gesicht zu gucken.   
"Das ist jetzt aber nicht fair... Er ist nicht... unterbelichtet. *s*   
Er hat einfach.. andere Interessen!" Der Jüngere konnte jedoch ein grinsen   
nicht unterdrücken. "Oder... er hat den Ball zu oft an den Kopf bekommen!"   
"Idiot! Ich nehme an deine Schmerzen sind weg?!" "Ja danke! Lernt man das   
in der Engel-Schule?" /und wieder wird er rot... Ich würde jetzt so gerne.../   
Schweigend vertiefte er sich in Omis Augen. Und das dieser ein mal nicht   
verlegen seinen Blicken auswich, konnte er sein drängen nicht mehr   
unterdrücken. Er hob den kopf etwas an und merkte, wie Omis Hände aus   
seinen Haaren glitten, wo sie die ganze Zeit verweilt hatten.   
  
Er sah nur, wie Yohji immer näher kam, und er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun   
sollte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht ausweichen oder ähnliches, aber...   
Seine Lippen trafen auf die Nase des jüngsten Weißmitgliedes. Er sah,   
dass Omi die Augen nicht geschlossen hatte und ihn immer noch intensiv ansah.   
Außerdem war es ein kleiner Sieg, dass sein Engelschen sich nicht weg   
gedreht oder verschreckt zurück gezuckt hatte. Irgendwie ließ ihn das   
auf mehr hoffen... /Aber, die Arbeit geht vor/.   
"Wollten wir nicht etwas tun, um deine Lehrerin zu beeindrucken?" Yohji   
war immer noch nicht weg gerückt und so streifte sein Atem das Gesicht   
des anderen. Dieser konnte nur nicken, wobei seine Nase die des Älteren   
berührte was ein wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Elanvoll   
richtete Yohji sich auf und streckte sich einmal. Diese "Behandlung"   
hatte ihn (angenehm) schläfrig gemacht. "Ich nehme an, ich soll wieder   
schrieben?" Er nahm auf dem Drehstuhl platz und wirbelte übermütig einige   
Runden bis ihm leicht flau im Magen wurde. Omi sah sich das ganze an und lächelte   
/Übermütig wie ein Kind.../. Er nahm sich vor mit Yohji einen   
Vergnügungspark oder ähnliches zu besuchen. "Kotz mir nicht auf den Teppich!"   
  
Wie sollte er die Situation beschreiben, in der er sich grade befand?   
Wie wäre es mit: Er lag neben Omi welcher schlief... in dessen Bett.   
Eigentlich doch die Situation, von welcher er heute schon ein mal geträumt   
hat, oder? Nun, nicht ganz, denn das Problem war: Omi wusste nicht das   
Yohji es sich auf diese Weise bequem gemacht hatte. Wie es dazu kam?   
Der vergangene Tag (es ist mittlerweile schon dunkel draußen. Yohji   
schätzte, dass es ca. 18 Uhr [Er hatte keine Uhr um, da diese heute nicht   
zu seinem Outfit gepasst hätte...]) war ziemlich arbeitsreich gewesen.   
Omi hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und diktiert, was Yohji   
tippen sollte. Es lief soweit ganz gut. Sie waren auch schon fast fertig,   
als ein Anruf kam... Irgend ein unwürdiger sollte beseitigt werden,   
soweit nichts Besonderes, doch unglücklicherweise befand sich diese Person   
auf der Flucht und mit jeder Minute die verging würde diese Aufgabe   
mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Sie hatten es Aya zu verdanken, der heute   
irgendwie seinen guten Tag gehabt haben musste, dass ihnen diese Aufgabe   
erspart geblieben ist. Die führende Persönlichkeit der Gruppe beschloss,   
dass er und Ken das schon alleine schaffen würden. Außerdem war da ja   
noch das Referat, an welchem die anderen beiden Arbeiten mussten...   
Nachdem der Rotschopf und seine "Begleitung" also das Haus verlassen hatten,   
haben Omi und Yohji ihre Arbeit weiter geführt. Bis zu dem Punkt an dem der   
Ältere das Zimmer kurz für eine Dusche verlassen hatte. Und als er wieder   
ins Zimmer kam, lag er da. Im tiefsten Schlaf und wohl sehr schönen Träumen,   
denn er lächelte, hatte Omi es sich gemütlich gemacht. Yohji war sogleich   
verärgert, denn er hätte ja ruhig warten können bis er mit Duschen fertig   
war. Aber nein, er hatte nicht mal die Chance bekommen zu fragen ob Omi   
etwas dagegen hatte, wenn er an dieser Aktivität teil nahm...   
Am Ende hatte er einfach nicht widerstehen können. Zu erst saß er nur auf   
dem Bett um Omi zu beobachten, bis sich sein Körper seiner Willenskraft   
entzog um sich wie von selbst neben den Jüngeren niederzulassen. Und da   
war er im Moment. Yohji merkte wie die Müdigkeit, einem Virus ähnlich, auch ihn befiel.   
  
Omi öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sogleich wieder. Er fühlte sich   
ausgeruht und behaglich. Um ihn herum war es warm und gemütlich, zu schön   
um sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Es war, als ob ihn jemand hielt.... Dann fiel   
ihm Yohji ein! /Scheiße, ich bin einfach eingeschlafen und hab ihn   
da allein.../ Das Unbehagen in seiner Magengegend wurde vertrieben,   
indem er sich noch etwas mehr an den warmen Körper neben sich schmiegte.   
MOMENT! Warmer Körper? Was für ein Körper liegt außer ihm in seinem Bett.   
/Yohji...????/ Er wurde rot, schon bevor er sich sicher war was seine   
Vermutung anging. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder schwerfällig um   
seine Umgebung abzusuchen. Tatsächlich! Er wurde noch röter....   
Yohji lag neben ihn.. oder unter ihm? Im schlaf musste er sich so gierig   
nach Wärme an den anderen gekuschelt haben, dass er mit dem Oberkörper   
schon fast völlig auf dem des anderen lag. Sein Geruchssinn gab durch,   
dass es sogar nach Yohji roch, bzw. nach dessen Duschgel... Omi atmete   
tief ein und versuchte in das Gesicht des anderen blicken zu können, ohne   
ihn wach zu machen. Yohji sah so... niedlich aus wenn er schlief.   
Die Haare taten was sie wollten, der Mund war leicht geöffnet... herrlich!   
Etwas anderes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Hand sie   
um seine Taille geschlungen war, hatte sich bewegt, und lag nun auf einem   
Stück freier Haut des Rückens. Fasziniert beobachtete Omi wie sich Yohjis   
Hand, als folge sie einem überirdischen Drang , weiter unter sein Shirt schob...   
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Das wars erst mal mit Teil 11.. ich glaube es gibt dann höchstens noch 1 oda 2  
weitere... Obwohl ich sie ja noch ein wenig leiden lassen könnte *g*   
*Mit einem Messer auf Yohji zu schleich*   
*kichr*....  
  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
(Vampire, Aufklärung: What the hell is Gothic?, Lyrik/Epik, Kunst...) 


	12. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 12

Teil 12...  
*speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Vampirekiss tanzt zu Rapunzel von der Letzten Instanz: *tanz tanz*   
*stampf stampf* *gröhhhl* oh... *räusper* ihr schon wieder... ehm..  
ja wie ihr seht der nächste Teil ist da. Komischer zufall, denn heute   
habe ich seit langer Zeit mal wieder ne Tasse Tee getrunken...   
es ist doch recht lang finde ich. und es hat auch genug inhalt... finde ich  
ebenfalls. Wer trotzdem was zu meckern hat, tute das bitte auf den bekannten  
wegen:  
mail: vampirekiss@web.de  
GB auf meiner HP: www.vampirekiss.de.vu  
oda ne review...   
Danke an alle Getreuen Schwester und Brüder der Nacht *flatter*  
  
Enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Und er verfluchte es, denn   
genau in diesem Moment wollte er nirgendwo anders sein, als hier und   
jetzt. Auf dem Bett, in wohliger wärme, gehalten von... ja von wem?   
Wie soll er seine 'Beziehung' zu Yohji beschreiben? In welchem Kontext   
stehen seine Gefühle mit diesem Mann? Er konnte sich doch nicht wirklich...   
in ihn verliebt haben! In einen Mann, in einen älteren Mann, in einen   
älteren und garantiert heterosexuellen Mann... wahrscheinlich der   
heterosexuellste Mann überhaupt... OBWOHL! Omi erinnerte sich an den Abend   
in dem Club, als dieses penetrante Weibsbild ihm schon richtig Angst   
gemacht. Und Yohji hatte gesagt, sie solle 'seinen Freund' in Ruhe lassen...   
und dann dieses vielversprechende 'Meinst du es wäre so schlimm mit mir?'.   
In diesem Moment, hatte Omi gedacht, er müsse sterben und er war sich   
eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass das nur ein scherz war, doch jetzt... aber   
wie sollte er an Yohji heran kommen? Augenblicklich lachte er sich selber aus.   
/..Noch näher heran?/ Das war eigentlich dass, was ihm ein wenig   
Hoffnung machte. /Vielleicht war Yohji doch nicht abgeneigt?/ das war so   
vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich in seinen Gedanken formuliert.   
Oder war das hier nur ein 'Freundschaftsdienst', so wie der andere ihn   
in den Armen hielt?   
Sein "Problem" machte sich in diesem Moment wieder bemerkbar. Aber so   
sehr er es auch unterdrückte... irgendwann musste er aufs Klo, dass ließ   
sich nicht verhindern. Und Hunger hatte er auch. Omi beschloss diese   
gemütliche Höhle zu verlassen, aber auf jeden fall (sollte Yohji bis   
dahin noch nicht aufgewacht sein) wollte er so schnell wie möglich dahin   
zurück. Das war viel besser, als allein im Bett zu liegen..... Als er an   
der schon ein Stück geöffneten Tür stand, blickte Omi noch ein mal zum Bett   
zurück. Ja so muss das sein wenn man sich bei den Profi-Killern   
einordnen will.. Yohji schlief immer noch tief und fest, hatte nur ein mal   
missmutig gegrummelt, als die gewohnte Wärme an seiner Seite auf einem mal fehlte.   
  
Im Rest der Wohnung war es immer noch still. Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass die   
anderen beiden wieder heim gekehrt waren. So wuselte Omi noch eine weile in   
der Küche um auf die schnelle etwas essbares auf den großen Teller zu kriegen.   
Es reichte jedoch nur für einen Salat und Brot (Anm. von Vampirekiss: keine   
Ahnung was die so essen... aber wer achtet in dieser Story noch auf Details  
die nicht stimmen? ^_^). Damit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in sein   
Zimmer als er ein Verdächtiges Geräusch hörte... Und tatsächlich: Im Flur   
stieß er auf Aya und Ken die grade die Türen zu ihren Zimmern öffneten.   
"Oh, ihr seid schon wieder da?!" war die geistreiche Feststellung des   
jüngsten. "Ja," sagte Aya und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten "müde" in   
seinem Zimmer. "Ehm, ja.. es ging recht schnell. Der Kerl war so dick, er   
konnte nicht mal halb so schnell rennen wie wir." "Naja, du als 'Fußballprofi',"   
grinste Omi den anderen an. "Du hast wie immer recht. Aber ich muss   
jetzt wirklich ins Bett." "Schlaf gut, Ken!" "Du auch." Als er schon   
halb in seinem Zimmer war, streckte er seinen Kopf noch mal in den Flur   
hinaus und sah den Kleineren an. "Und pass auf Yohji auf..." "Wie...??"   
Doch Kens Tür war schon geschlossen. /Hää?/   
  
Egal. Umständlich öffnete Omi mit seinen Ellenbogen seine Tür und stellte in   
dem Licht, welches vom Flur in sein Zimmer fiel, das Tablett auf den Boden   
neben dem Bett. "Yohji?" "Hmmmnn..." kam es merklich gegrummelt vom Bett.   
"Yohji, wach werden!" Wieder eine gegrummelte Verneinung vom Bett. "Oh doch...   
wir sind doch schon fast fertig!" Er ging zum Lichtschalter und flutete das   
Zimmer nun ganz mit der künstlichen Sonne. "Hnnnnn.. mach das Licht aus...bitte!"   
"Und dann?" "Falle ich über dich her, was dachtest du denn?" "Ach so,"   
warf der jüngere Yohji scheinbar uninteressiert entgegen, dabei musste   
Omi sein Lachen unterdrückten. "Wie bitte?" Yohji saß nun im Bett und sah   
den anderen empört an. /Ach so ist das! Ein Engel mit Krallen... wie niedlich!/   
"Werden wir jetzt auch noch frech?" "Nie großer Meister!" Andeutungsweise   
machte Omi eine anbetende Geste. "So ist das schon besser. Na dann los,   
lass uns weiter machen. Nach dieser kleinen Erholungsphase bin ich sehr   
motiviert..." Als Yohji sich schon wieder an den PC setzen wollte hielt ihm   
Omi den Salat unter die Nase. "Ich dachte wir essen erst noch was... Wenn   
du nicht willst, esse ich es auch alleine, so ist es nicht!" Doch der   
Angesprochene hatte sich schon den Teller gekrallt und zog sich grade auf das   
Bett zurück. Mit dem Brot und 2 Gabeln ließ sich Omi neben ihm nieder.   
"Weißt du Engelschen," Yohji sah den anderen, welcher sich grade etwas Salat   
in den Mund stopfte, an. "Wir sollten glaube ich öfter das Bett miteinander   
Teilen. Ich träume nur schöne Dinge wenn du bei mir bist..." Augenblicklich   
hätte der Jüngere gerne seinen Kopf irgendwo tief unter der Decke versteckt.   
Mit dem halben Salatblatt, welches noch aus seinem Mund schaute, sah er   
nun wirklich wie eine Tomate aus, die nach Erlösung schrie. Yohji   
beobachtete das mit Vergnügen und fragte sich zum X-ten mal, warum ich   
nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist, wie niedlich sein Engel ist.   
  
"Ähm.... OK..." murmelte Omi immer noch mit vollem Mund. "OK?" Der Ältere war   
sich nicht sicher ob er sich da nicht eben verhört hatte. Omi nickte, denn   
noch mal konnte er das nicht sagen. "Du überraschst mich immer wieder."   
Sogleich machte Yohji Anstalten das Bett zu verlassen und es sich wieder vor   
dem PC "bequem" zu machen, konnte es aber nicht unterdrücken dem anderen   
noch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, als ob es das normalste   
der Welt wäre. Omi kaute wieder und verfolgte einfach nur die Bewegungen des   
anderen. Seinen gesunden Menschenverstand hatte er schon bei dem 'OK' über   
die Reling geschickt. Die Hoffnung und die Schmetterlinge im Bauchen waren   
jetzt an der Reihe und nahmen von seinem Körper und Geiste besitz.   
Das äußerte sich auch darin, dass er Yohji immer noch anstarrte und kaute,   
obgleich es nichts mehr zu kauen gab. Als ihm auffiel, dass der andere schon   
seit einiger Zeit ohne Umschweife zurück guckte, ließ er von dem   
'Objekt seiner Begierde' ab. /Dem Objekt meiner Begierde????   
Ich muss verrückt sein.../   
"Hey, ist mein mir liebster Engel wieder in der Lage den Rest der   
Arbeit noch zu beenden?"   
Omi nickte nur und griff nach den Unterlagen am Kopfende des Bettes.   
/Reiß dich zusammen Omi! Das musst du noch schaffen... Das schaffst du..!!/   
Yohji lächelte ihn an und wartete immer noch geduldig als Omi in einem   
Buch blätterte... /Ich schaffe das nicht! Nein.. Hilfe. Wenn er mich so   
anguckt.. Ich schaffe das nicht... *seufz*/   
  
"Und.... Fertig!" Schwungvoll drehte Yohji sich mit dem PC-Stuhl in Richtung   
des Bettes zu Omi. "Sind wir gut, oder sind wir gut?" Der Ältere streckte sich,   
während der andere freudig die Bücher, Hefte und Blätter ohne Bedacht hinter   
sich warf. "Jetzt habe ich mir aber eine Belohnung verdient!" Prompt kam aus   
Omis Richtung eine Schokoladentafel geflogen. "Nein, eine weichere bitte!" Omi   
wollte grade nach dem Kissen greifen.... "Nein! Ich möchte mir meine Belohnung   
schon selber aussuchen!" "Aber sonst hast du keine Wünsche?" "Oh doch, aber   
alles der Reihe nach..." Er erhob sich und ging auf das Bett und somit Omi, zu.   
"Zeig es mir..." Die Augen des anderen weiteten sich! "Was????" "Zeig es mir...   
dein Piercing!" /*Puuuuuhhhhh*/ "Mein Gott, sag doch was du meinst...   
du bist schrecklich!" "Ich weiß *s*" Yohji setzte sich auf die Bettkante, und   
Omi erhob sich. Abgewandt von dem anderen zog er sich langsam das   
Schutz-Pflaster-Teil von seinem Piercing ab. Es fiel ihm auch grade ein, dass er   
Aya und Ken noch gar nichts davon erzählt hatte, aber das war jetzt auch erst   
mal egal. Er drehte sich zu Yohji um und blieb ½ Meter vor diesem stehen. Langsam   
zog er sein Shirt hoch und gab die Sicht auf das Werk für den anderen   
  
Yohji beugte sich noch etwas nach vorn und sein Gesicht schwebte somit knapp   
20 cm vor dem besagten Metal. Er begutachtete den Stecker an dessen ende   
ein kleines Kreuz aus Granatroten Steinen, eingefasst in Schwarz, prangte.   
Die Lichtstrahlen der Zimmerlampe brachen sich in den Steinen und ließ das   
kleine Schmuckstück glitzern. "Sieht klasse aus. Da kommt man richtig in   
Versuchung." Kurz berührten Yohjis Lippen den Bauchnabel unterhalb des   
Piercings, was Omi natürlich wieder einmal rot anlaufen ließ als Yohji dann   
auch noch zu ihm empor sah. "Ähm..." "Ja?" "Schön das es dir gefällt. Was   
denkst du was Aya sagen wird?" "Hmmm... vermutlich wird er verlangen, dass   
du es nicht so auffällig herum zeigst. Vielleicht musst du es ja bei den   
Missionen mit einem Pflaster überkleben!" Er lachte. Omi nahm sich den PC   
Stuhl und setzte sich Yohji gegenüber. "Vermutlich..." "Wollen wir zur Feier   
des Tages dein Sexy Bauchnabel noch eine Runde ausführen?" Omi warf   
unauffällig einen Blick auf die Uhr und befand es für... "...zu spät, Yohji.   
Lass uns das auf morgen verschieben. Dann darfst du mich und meinen   
Bauchnabel ausführen!" Das Gesicht des Älteren hellte sich auf.   
"So richtig offiziell?" /offiziell?/ dachte Omi. /Warum eigentlich nicht.../   
Er nickte und freute sich dann über die unübersehbare Begeisterung des   
anderen. "Dann gehen wir aber essen. Wie es sich für ein richtiges Date   
gehört!" Schon wieder stieg dem Jüngsten die Röte ins Gesicht. Er hatte   
ein offizielles Date mit Yohji... Sein erstes Date, mit einem Kerl.   
"Ich lade dich natürlich ein! Wann darf ich dich denn abholen?" Omi lächelte   
wieder und überlegte. "Ich glaube gegen 8 dürfte ich fertig sein."   
/Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt,/ fügte er grummelnd im Gedanken an.  
  
Als Yohji sich grade in sein Zimmer aufmachen wollte, wunderte er sich doch   
sehr über das zusätzliche Gewicht, welches ihm seinen "Heimweg" erschwerte.   
Es dauerte doch eine Weile bis er merkte, dass Omi an seinem Ärmel hing.   
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, was?" Mit   
roten Wangen ließ Omi los und plumpste auf den Boden. "Nein, ich ehm, wollte nur..."   
Er vergaß weiter zu sprechen, da er in dem Anblick des anderen total versunken   
war. Und das dieser seinen Blick auch noch erwiderte half nicht wirklich.   
"Ja Engelschen?" Omi schluckte "Ich möchte deins auch sehn!" Yohji lächelte.  
"Ich zeigs dir morgen... Versprochen." Schnell strich er Omi noch ein mal   
durch die Haare und riss sich dann los. Das musste sein, sonst hätte er sich   
wahrscheinlich nicht mehr halten können und wäre über Omi her gefallen.   
"Schlaf gut... und träum von mir *zwinker*"   
Und zu war die Tür und Yohji weg. "Gern..." flüsterte Omi eher unterbewusst.   
Langsam robbte er auf sein Bett zu... Mit den Gedanken war er natürlich immer   
noch bei dem Tag heute und der Fantasie über den Tag morgen. Was war heute nur   
los gewesen? Erst in diesem Moment viel ihm auf, dass Yohji ihm heute   
dauernd kleine Küsse gegeben hatte. Zwar nicht auf dem Mund aber dafür an   
anderen wichtigen Körperstellen. Gegenwärtig, also im Bett, wurden ihm auch   
die auffällige Häufung der Zärtlichkeiten bewusst, die sie den ganzen Tag über   
ausgetauscht hatten. Und er fühlte sich gut bzw. er hatte sich gut dabei   
gefühlt... Dann kann es doch nicht falsch sein, oder?   
Mit dem Beschluss morgen einkaufen zu gehen, schlief er nach einiger Zeit ein   
und es wurde gänzlich still in der Wohnung der 4 männlichen Profikiller.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*********Sonnenaufgang*********~~~~~~~~~~  
Gut gelaunt spazierte das jüngste Teammitglied durch die Wohnung und   
steuerte dabei ihren Blumenladen an. Er hatte wirklich gut geschlafen.   
Leider jedoch auch etwas lange, womit er das gemeinsame Frühstück mit dem Rest   
seiner Freunde verpasst hatte. Yohji war auch unterwegs, wie Aya   
(er hatte ihn auf dem Weg zum Klo getroffen) ihm mitgeteilt hatte. (Und das,   
obwohl er nicht einmal gefragt hatte... Aber Omi dachte nicht weiter drüber nach)   
Im Verkaufsraum des kleinen Blumenladens angekommen sah er Aya zwischen   
den Blumenkübeln stehen. "Aya, weißt du wo Ken ist?" "Er ist unterwegs, mit   
Yohji." Omi seufzte /Ach mist.../. "Ach so..." Eigentlich wollte er schon   
wieder gehen.... "Wieso?"   
"Nichts wichtiges. Ich wollte nur fragen ob er mit einkaufen kommt."   
"Ist der Kühlschrank schon wieder leer?" "Nein, Klamotten..." Mit Schwung und   
Eleganz setzte Omi seinen leichten Körper auf die Tischplatte neben der   
Kasse. Aya materialisierte sich auf sonderbare Weise plötzlich neben ihm und   
Omi beobachtete, wie der Rothaarige die Schleife der Schürze löste. Dann ging   
er noch zur Ladentür und schloss ab. "Hast du auch was vor Aya?" Dieser nickte.   
Geknickt ließ Omi seine Füße baumeln. Toll, da hatte er endlich Zeit, in seinen   
Ferien etwas zu machen, was ihm gefiel, und schon hatten alles eine Freunde   
auf einem mal was anderes zu tun.   
Aya tauchte wieder vor ihm auf. Omi hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass dieser weg war,   
doch nun stand der Ältere mit seiner Jacke über die Schulter hängend vor ihm.   
"Wo willst du denn hin?" "Das kommt drauf an, in welchem Laden du deine Sachen   
kaufen möchtest."   
WOW! Das war der HAMMER! Hatte Aya schon mal so einen langen Satz gesagt? Er   
wusste gar nicht, dass der Teamleiter so was drauf hat... Aber halt!   
/Ich meine Sachen?.../ "Du willst mit mir einkaufen gehen?" Aya nickte. Er hatte   
wohl sein Sprechlimit überschritten. Doch das war Omi egal. Er lächelte   
glücklich und sprang auf den Boden. "Danke 'Chef'!"   
  
Grummelnd wuselte Aya zwischen den Kleiderständern. Einkaufen war nicht sein   
ding. Überall Menschen im Konsumrausch, hässliche Klamotten die er nie anziehen   
würde, und unfreundliche Verkäufer. Das kann man sich auch ersparen. Kataloge   
bzw. Internetshops waren seiner Meinung nach sehr bedeutende Errungenschaften.   
Doch manche Leute scheinen im wühlen in den Klamotten, die schon x-Leute   
anhatten, eine Beschäftigung fürs Leben gefunden zu haben. Omi ging es ähnlich   
wie Aya. Meistens waren die Teile zu groß, und er glaubte schon, nur bei   
den Klamotten für das andere Geschlecht fündig zu werden.   
Aya war in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie in die Kinderabteilung geraten, wo ihn ein   
paar ziemlich mutige Kleinkinder in die Kinder-Sitzecke gezerrt haben.  
Nun saß er da, um ihn herum lauter bösartige, sabbernde Monster und schaute   
Bambi oder so. Wunderbar... Na wenigstens zogen sie nicht mehr an seinen Haaren,   
welche am Anfang Anziehungspunkt Nr.1 waren.   
Omi beobachtete das lachend und verzog sich dann mit einer Hose in Richtung der   
Umkleidekabinen. Die Schwarz-rote Cordhose hatte ihm sofort gefallen. Jetzt   
musste sie nur noch passen.   
Wenig später begutachtete Omi sich im Spiegel der Kabine, welche ihm   
eigentlich ein Graus waren. Diese verdammten Dinger zeigten immer so brutal   
die Realität... Aber was er sah gefiel ihm eigentlich ganz gut.   
Die Hose saß... vielleicht etwas zu tief. Dafür schlabberte sie aber nicht   
übermäßig an den Beinen. Und sein Po bekommt in dieser Hose bestimmt auch   
mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ihm lieb ist. Aber er ging mit Yohji weg, da würde   
das schon nicht auffallen.   
"Sehr Sexy Kleiner... Ich wusste gar nicht das Weiß solche Schönheiten im Sortiment hat?"   
/Oh nein... bitte nicht das was ich vermute/...Orange Haare... /...wieso immer   
ich? So eine verdammte Scheiße! AYAAAAA/ Schuldig lächelte gierig .   
"Aber aber, wer wird denn solche Ausdrücke benutzen? Und das rote   
Vögelchen ist   
beschäftigt, also hoffe nicht auf seine Hilfe." "Was willst du hier? Kannst du   
mich nicht mal in meiner Freizeit in Ruhe lassen?"   
Der Feind lächelte nur weiter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Zu Omis Entsetzen   
trat diese orange Schlange nun auch noch völlig in die Kabine ein. Automatisch   
wich so weit es ihm möglich war, zurück. "Hab doch keine Angst... Engelschen!   
Ich will dir nur ein wenig Helfen...." "Wie bitte?" "Wie wirst du ja gleich   
sehen. Och, wie niedlich, er hat Angst, dass ich ihm an die Wäsche will...   
Obwohl, du hast eigentlich recht...." "Verschwinde du Bastard!"   
Der Alptraum! Mit Schuldig allein in einer Umkleidekabine, ohne irgendwelche   
hilfreichen Mittel dem anderen weh zu tun...   
  
~~~~~~~~~*ENDE TEIL 12*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooooo.... DAS, meine lieben, WAR der VORLETZTE TEIL!   
Wir sehen uns also noch ein mal im Nächsten Teil, und dann muß ich erst mal   
meine Kreativität auffrischen. Wenn jemand Interesse   
an einer Co-Arbeit an einer Fanfic (oder einem Original) hat, dann melde  
sich dieser welcher bitte bei mir... Ich suche quasi eine Arbeitstelle ^_^  
  
*wink*  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	13. Speichern, Löschen Liebe 13 Ende!

Teil 13...... DER LETZTE *JUBEL*   
*speichern, löschen--liebe*   
  
Vampirekiss klopft sich auf die Schulter: WWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Ich habe es geschaffttttttt! FERTIG FERTIG FERTIG! *jubel*   
*die Tee-Tasse küss* ach ich bin ja so stolz *s* auch wenn es  
nicht sonderlich gut is für meine erste FF. Aber ich denke   
das wird nicht meine letzte gewesen sein ^_^  
An dieser Stelle lieben dank an alle 'ZU-LESER'... für die vieeeelen  
Reviews und die netten Worte.   
ach was ich noch sagen wollte Marron: die Airmail to Heaven - Story findest  
du auch bei fanfiction.net ... und die andere (Bloody Letters) dauert   
noch ein wenig, da meine Co-autorin wenig Zeit hat...   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Neben ihm brüllte grad ein sabberndes Etwas nach seiner Mutter. Und   
wenn er etwas nicht abkonnte, dann wenn man ihn nervte. Er blickte   
das Balg an und selbiges sah Aya ebenfalls an. Erst lachte es....   
Als Aya jedoch einen blick aufsetzte der alles andere als freundlich   
war, schaute der Fratz schon etwas verunsicherter. Und als Aya   
dann noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu dem Teddy des Kindes warf,   
war sofort ruhe. Das sabbernde Monster riss den Teddy an sich und   
kniff die Lippen zusammen. Zufrieden wand sich der Rothaarige wieder   
dem TV zu. Diese komische Meerjungfrau war gar nicht so blöde, und   
ihre Haare gefielen dem Leader von Weiß auch. Er überlegte ob er sich   
nicht auch die Haare länger wachsen lassen sollte?!  
Zur selben Zeit in einer viel zu kleinen Umkleidekabine. Schuldig hatte   
sich inzwischen zu einem ziemlich imposanten Riesen vor ihm aufgebaut.   
Immer noch unfähig irgendwas produktives zu tun, saß Omi auf dem kleinen,   
bekannten Hocker in einer Ecke der Kabine.   
  
  
"So du kleines weißes 'Engelschen'," Schuldig lachte, Omi wurde rot.   
Wusste er doch nur zu gut, wo der andere das her hatte.   
"Ja mein Süßer, ich weiß noch eine Menge mehr. Aber deswegen bin ich   
nicht hier." Hatte er sich grade getäuscht, oder war Schuldig wirklich   
ein Schritt zurück gegangen? Und schon sah sein Gegenüber nicht mehr   
ganz so angriffslustig aus. Omi wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen,   
und das mit so einem Knalleffekt, dass er fast einen sehr uneleganten   
Abgang hingelegt hätte von diesem Mini-Hocker. Der andere hatte auf   
einem mal angefangen wie ein Blöder zu lachen... /WAS zur Hölle bekommen   
die bei Schwarz zu essen??????/ "Oh mein Gott..." Schuldig ging in die   
Knie. In seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten sich Lachtränen. Als er selbige   
wegwischte, verschmierte er das kunstvoll um die Augen aufgetragene Make   
up (HEY, ich gehe mal von mir aus *s*... aber mal im ernst: da muss   
einfach was drauf sein. Niemand ist in Natura so perfekt ^-^), aber Omi   
beschloss über diese Tatsache zu schweigen. Viel interessanter was das   
Bild vor ihm... Schuldig hockte auf den Knien bzw. saß auf dem Boden   
der Kabine und lachte immer noch...   
"Was ist bitte so lustig!?" Verdammt noch mal, er wollte auch mitlachen!   
  
  
"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht das Vertrauen in Person aber ich schwöre,   
folgende Info habe ich aus sicherer Quelle (Was sind sicher als die   
Gedanken einer Person?)." Omis Feind (?) unterbrauch sich selber und   
lachte wieder. "Dein... Dein so hoch geschätzter 'Chef' schaut sich   
eure neuen Angriffsstrategien, wenn man das so nennen soll, bei einer   
Comicfigur ab!" Omi verstand nicht wirklich was dieser Kerl da von ihm   
wollte... "Er schaut sich grade Ariel an, und ist sichtlich begeistert.   
Ich glaube du wirst ihn da nicht weg bekommen bevor das Video nicht zu   
Ende ist..." "...Ist das dein Ernst?..." "Hey, ich bin zwar nicht ganz   
richtig im Kopf, aber so was könnte selbst ich mir nicht ausdenken!!!"   
"Sag mir bescheid wenn er den Kindern einen Lutscher klaut, dann muss   
ich versuchen unbemerkt hier zu verschwinden." /Gott wie peinlich...   
aber das eröffnet Möglichkeiten für ein billiges Weihnachtsgeschenk./   
Bei der Vorstellung wie Aya sich in sein neues Ariel-Bettzeug kuscheln   
würde, musste er lachen. Auch sein Gegenüber lachte mit. "Keine schlechte   
Idee Kleiner." Etwas ernster meinte er dann: "Aber weshalb ich hier bin."   
Omi spannte sich wieder an. Erkannte dann aber wie unnötig das die   
ganze Zeit über war. Schuldig hielt ein schwarzes Stück Stoff in den   
Händen und als Omi dann wohl doch ziemlich dämlich von seinem Hocker   
aufgeguckt haben muss, fügte er an: "Zieh das an! Du gehst mit Yohji aus,   
da solltest du schon etwas mutiger sein. Außerdem kommt dann dein   
kleines Schmuckstück besser zur Geltung. Oder wolltest du es verstecken?"  
Automatisch schüttelte Omi den Kopf, bis ihm wieder klar wurde, mit wem   
er hier grade die Klamottenfrage für sein Date mit Yohji bequatschte,   
als wäre es das normalste überhaupt. "Und wenn du schwarz nicht magst   
(Vampirekiss: ich schwöre, das ist keine absichtliche Formulierung   
gewesen ^-^), das teil gibt es auch noch in weiß." /Wie beruhigend.../   
dachte Omi.   
  
Mit Mühe und Not hatte er Aya dazu überreden können den Laden zu   
verlassen. Er musste dem Älteren das versprechen geben, dass ein gewisses   
Video demnächst gekauft oder ausgeliehen wird. Wie peinlich... Nun saß er   
im Auto und sah wie die Bäume an ihnen vorbei flogen. "Hast du was bekommen?"   
Omi sah den anderen an, welcher natürlich die Straße im Blick behielt.   
"Ja..." Stille... "Und?" "Wie und?" Nun wandte Aya seinen Blick kurz von der   
Straße ab um Omi anzusehen. "Was wollte der Schwarz-Bastard bei dir?"   
"Wieso...???" Er wurde unterbrochen. "So blind bin ich nun auch wieder nicht...   
Also?" "Ehm er... Hat mir beim Klamotten aussuchen geholfen!?" Der   
Jüngere war sich nicht sicher ob sein 'Chef' ihm das abnehmen würde. "War   
das eine Frage?" "Nein...!?" Vergeblich suchte Omi nach einer Antwort in der   
Mimik des anderen, doch wie immer, vergeblich. "Er hat... ein Shirt...," er   
dachte an das stück Stoff in seiner Tüte.. /Wie man es nimmt.. Shirt.. Top...   
oder einfach nur "Stoff mit Nähten"?/ "...ehm für mich ausgesucht." "Ziehst du   
es an?" Das überraschte ihn doch ein wenig. Das Stoppen das Wagens riss ihn   
aus seiner Trance. "Ja, ich denke schon... oder hast du was dagegen?" ....   
"Lass dich nicht von irgendjemanden blöd anmachen..." Omi öffnete die Tür auf   
seiner Seite und stieg aus... und... lächelte. Aya machte sich doch nicht etwa   
Sorgen? "Seit wann heißt Yohji 'irgendjemand'?" Er konnte sein grinsen nicht   
unterdrücken als Aya um den Wagen herum auf ihn zu kam und womöglich noch   
finsterer guckte als sonst. "Ach komm schon Aya. Er wird mich schon nicht   
fressen..." "Optimist!"   
Auf den Weg ins Haus lief Omi hinter dem anderen die Treppe hoch   
(Vampirekiss: gibt es da eine Treppe... wenn nicht... ehm... kreative   
Freiheit ^-^) und amüsierte sich noch immer. "Ich verspreche dir,   
dass ich nichts tun werde, was ich nicht selber für richtig halte..."   
"Beruhigend..." Die Ironie warf ihn fast rückwärts die Treppe runter.   
Weiter sprachen sie nicht über die Sache, obwohl Omi wusste, dass Aya in   
der Norm nicht so schnell aufgibt. Und schon gar nicht wenn der   
Beschützerinstinkt des Älteren geweckt war...   
  
Auf dem Sofa vor dem TV saßen Yohji und Ken... Letzterer war gerade exstatisch   
dabei, irgend ein Fußballspiel für Yohji zu kommentieren. Doch dieser   
wiederum hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu sondern lächelte Omi an als dieser   
den Raum nach Aya betrat. " Na ihr 2 Hübschen.. Erfolgreichen Einkauf   
gehabt?" Aya grummelte und ging in die Küche. Ken dagegen grinste nun   
auch wie ein blöder und rief dem Rotschopf hinterher: "Nicht schmollen Aya,   
er hat nur 'ihr 2' gesagt, weil er Omi nicht verletzten wollte..."   
Laut und deutlich hallte es aus der Küche: "LESEN! SOFORT!" Devot, aber   
grummelnd machte sich Ken auf den Weg...   
Yohji grinste nur weiter vor sich hin ging auf Omi zu der immer noch mit   
den Tüten in der Hand, im Raum rumstand. "Ich bin ja mal gespannt was du   
mir so schönes mitgebracht hast..." "Na, wer wird denn so neugierig sein!   
Wann holst du mich denn ab?" Yohji lächelte seinen Engel an. "Wie wärs so   
gegen 20 Uhr?" "Ok, ich denke bis dahin schaffe ich es mich zurecht zu   
machen *zwinker*" "Weißt du, für mich brauchst du nicht solchen aufwand   
zu betreiben... Ich nehme dich auch ohne Klamotten..."  
  
  
"....mit ins Restaurant" Schweigend und mit hoch rotem Kopf verließ Omi das   
Wohnzimmer und warf sich mit Schwung auf sein Bett. Die Tüten feuerte er in   
eine Ecke. Wenn er jetzt die Sachen rausholen würde, wäre er wohl kaum noch   
in der Lage gewesen die Preisschildchen abzumachen. Er hatte schließlich noch   
genug Zeit um nervös zu werden... Irgendwie nahm er sich da sehr zu Herzen,   
und nach kaum 10 Minuten war er schon wieder in einem Halbschlaf und   
träumte vor sich hin.   
Yohji hatte sich in diesem Moment grade unter die Dusche begeben. Wann war   
er denn das letzte mal nervös vor einem Date??? Dabei war das nächste Date   
sogar eins, mit jemanden den er schon sehr gut kannte, also warum konnte er   
sich nicht 'normal' benehmen?   
Er spülte sich den Schaum aus den Haaren und wickelte sich kurze Zeit später   
in einen extrem großes Badetuch ein. Auf dem kurzen Weg von Bad zu seinem   
Zimmer hörte er ein verdächtiges Klacken und drehte sich schwungvoll um.   
Doch wie so oft war der Feind näher als er dachte...   
°° ...hier bin ich...°°   
Schwungvoll rannte Yohji gegen seine Tür, denn die nur all zu bekannte   
Stimme in seinem Kopf warf ihn völlig aus der Bahn.   
° .......du bist so penetrant... ich kann dich förmlich riechen... und es   
riecht extrem widerlich!°   
°° Hey, da irrst du dich, das ist dein billiges Shampoo!°°   
° Langsam wirst du nerviger als eure ganze Versagertruppe zusammen!°   
  
  
°° Du schmeichelst mir... Lass das nur nicht Brady-Boy hören.°°  
° Dein Brady-Boy kann mir gestohlen bleiben!° Yohji warf seine Sachen auf   
einen Stuhl in seinem Zimmer. Sein Handtuch folgte und so stand er in   
voller Blöße vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Dass Schuldig in seinem Kopf   
rumspukte war ihm zwar bewusst, doch das störte ihn nicht. Schließlich   
war er nur in seinem Kopf, nicht in seinem Zimmer. In einem Schubfach   
kramte er nach Unterwäsche.... Beschloss dann aber diese weg zu lassen,   
und zog sich somit nur eine dunkle Hose an.   
°° Du hast dir aber was vorgenommen, Playboy, dass du gleich die Unterwäsche   
weg lässt...°°  
° Meine Unterwäsche geht dich einen Scheiß an... und meine Verabredung mit Omi auch!°   
°° Wieso sagst du denn nicht Engelschen? Aber wenn du willst, erzähle   
ich dir auch, was ich drunter trage...°° Ein Bild von Schuldigs   
grinsendem Gesicht machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.  
° Oh bitte verschone mich! Du bist dir aber auch für die billigsten Anmachen   
nicht zu schade, was?° Yohji stand vor dem Spiegel und besah sich das   
Werk auf seinem Rücken. Er wollte schon immer ein Tattoo ...nein er wollte  
schon immer DIESES Tattoo haben. Und als der Kleine ihn auf die Idee mit   
dem Piercing gebracht hatte, war die Situation einfach zu verlockend gewesen.   
Versonnen strich er mit dem Finger ein mal das Werk ab, vom Hals bis zum Schulterblatt.   
°° Anmache? Bah.. davon träumst du. Und hey, du hast da Dreck auf dem Rücken!! °°  
° Wieso war mir nur klar das dein Geschmack was Ästhetik angeht damit   
total überfordert ist? Aber vielleicht ist er schon völlig verkümmert.°   
  
Noch ein mal lächelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. Folgend drehte er sich ein   
mal um, griff das erst beste Shirt, dass keinen Widerstand leistete und   
machte sich auf den Weg in den Laden. Er hörte zwar, wie Schuldig sich künstlich   
aufregte aber er ignorierte ihn einfach mal.   
°° Hey, tu das nie wieder, oder du bekommst die Kopfschmerzen deines Lebens.   
Und soweit ich weiß, wär es das letzte was du gebrauchen könntest!!°°  
° Schuldig???°  
°° Sprech ruhig Süßer, ich höre dich schon....°°  
° Steck dein Kopf ins Klo und hol mal ganz tief Luft...° Yohji band sich die   
Schürze um. Es war nicht viel zu machen. Nur ein wenig auf bzw. umräumen und   
durchfegen. Klar, war nicht grade das, was er unter Spaß verstand. Aber er   
freute sich zu sehr auf den Abend.  
°° Ich merk schon, wir sind heute mal wieder subba witzig. Aber es gibt ja   
noch mehr interessante und auf jeden fall intelligentere Kopfe hier... °°  
° Lass ihn...°  
°° Keine angst Süßer, ich will mich nur ein klein wenig in seine Träume   
einmischen. Er ist so schön unschuldig und naiv....°°   
° Wieso sagen immer alle der Kerl mit den Messern und Narben sei der Irre   
unter euch?°  
°° Da hast du dich verhört.. wir haben Ire gesagt... Der Irre ist Brad!°°   
Wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen.   
° ...du bist so toll...°   
°° Ich weiß Playboy... aber jetzt muss ich los. Mein Gott, bei dir verquatsche   
ich mich immer Schätzchen. Das muss unbedingt aufhören.°°  
° Das wäre auch in meinem Sinne...°  
°° Nur schade, dass es nicht nach dir geht.....°° Das mentale Rauschen hörte   
auf, als hätte bei einem Telephonat aufgelegt. Er achtete nicht weiter drauf   
und tat seine Arbeit.  
  
Als Omi aufwachte war ihm ganz komisch. Irgendwie fühle er sich erleichtert   
und glücklich aber doch ziemlich geschafft. Ob das an dem Traum gelegen hat?   
Das war ja schon nicht mehr feierlich gewesen.... Noch nie hatte er solche   
expliziten Ausführungen seiner Gefühle für Yohji in einem Traum gehabt. Und   
vor allem hatte er noch nie solche expliziten nicht-jugend-freien Szenen   
geträumt.... Und als er grade das Bett verlassen wollte, sah er das was   
jeden   
unweigerlich darauf bringen würde, was für einen Traum er wirklich grade   
hatte. Verräterische Spuren auf Bettdecke und Laken. Und....   
/..Warum bin ich nackt?????.../ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich   
nicht daran erinnern, sich ausgezogen zu haben. Was zur Hölle war hier los?   
Omi entdeckte seine Sachen neben dem Bett, liebevoll auf einen Haufen   
geworfen. Das war doch nicht möglich!!!! Er war sich 100 pro sicher,   
angezogen eingeschlafen zu sein.... nein sogar 200 pro... DAS war einfach   
nur unheimlich. Hatte er sich unterbewusst ausgezogen???? Hatte ihn jemand   
ausgezogen? War sein Traum vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen???? Er hatte   
sich schon gefragt, wie er zu solchen Phantasien kam, da er doch noch keine   
wirklichen Erfahrungen hatte... Aber nein, das war nicht möglich. Definitiv   
nicht. Es kam noch schlimmer.. der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm,   
dass es schon 19 Uhr war.  
Omi stürmte los in Richtung Badezimmer. Kurz vor seiner Tür stoppte er noch mal,   
und griff sich ein Handtuch, das grade zu gegen war. Das wäre ja fast noch   
peinlicher geworden.  
  
19.55 Uhr... Objekt Nr. 1 frisch stand geduscht und angezogen vor dem Spiegel.   
Die Analyse dessen, was zu sehen war, ergab: annehmbar. Die roten Steine des   
Bauchnabelschmuckes glitzerten unruhig im künstlichen Licht der Zimmerlampe   
als könnten sie es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich ausgeführt zu werden.   
Die Hose saß genauso perfekt wie im Laden. Und das Oberteil... das schlichte   
schwarze Top, das gut 15 cm über dem Bauchnabel endete, war der perfekte   
Kontrast zu dem weißen Chiffon Teil... Eigentlich war es wie ein einfaches Shirt   
geschnitten, nur das es lange und weite Ärmel hatte, man durchsehen konnte,   
es nur ein wenig länger zu sein schien als das schwarze Top darunter..   
und immer eine Schulter frei ließ, da der Halsbereich ziemlich sehr großzügig   
ausgeschnitten war. Ja... er mochte es. Einfarbig hatte weder ihm noch   
schuldig gefallen und so haben sie einfach beides Kombiniert. Schuhe...   
hatte er an, waren jedoch nicht sonderlich auffällig unter der Hose.   
Nervös strich er sich durch die blonden Haare. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch   
eins... Objekt Nr. 2 und dieses müsste jede Sekunde hier auftauchen, denn es war   
so gut wie 20 Uhr. Die Letzten Sekunden verfolgte Omi auf der Digitalanzeige   
seiner Uhr... 19Uhr 59 Minuten und 57... 58...59... Er kniff die Augen   
zusammen und wartete (nein nicht auf eine Explosion... aber so ist das eben.   
Alles wird zur Gewohnheit...), aber es passierte nichts.   
Nun gut.. dass passiert, vielleicht ging Yohjis Uhr eine Minute nach.   
Kurzentschlossen, und um seine Nervosität in einem erträglichen Bereich zu   
halten, beschloss er die verräterischen Spuren seines Traumes zu beseitigen.   
Nachdem er also, so schnell wie Superman, sein Bett neu bezogen hatte [1]   
war es 15 Minuten nach 8... Komisch...  
  
Omi hatte beschlossen, entgegen allen Regeln, nicht mehr zu warten, sondern   
nach zu sehen wo Yohji blieb. Auf dem Flur war alles Ruhig und auch als er   
vor der Tür des anderen Stand konnte er keine verdächtigen Geräusche hören.   
Ohne daran gedacht zu haben, zu klopfen, öffnete er die Tür... Und blieb im   
selben Moment stehen, als sie völlig aufgeschwungen war und den Blick auf das   
ganze Zimmer, und Yohji, frei gab. Er konnte nichts sagen... Er hätte sich   
ja gerne bemerkbar gemacht aber... da stand Yohji... nur in einer ziemlich   
exakt passenden Lederhose und hatte ihm den Rücken zu gewandt. Irgendwie   
schien er in einem Berg Klamotten rumzuwühlen. Aber das war egal. Omi starrte   
nur weiter hin den Rücken des anderen an, welchen er nur in dem Licht einer   
kleinen Nachttischlampe erkennen konnte. Aber das reichte ihm völlig. Wie   
gebannt von den schwarzen Linien, die sich abstrakt mit und um einen Flügel   
räkelten... vom Hals über die ganze Länge der linken Schulter bis unter   
das Schulterblatt, stand Omi immer noch in der Tür und bemerkte nicht wie   
Yohji ihn über seine Schulter hinweg, ansah. Da standen sie also...   
starrten sich gegenseitig an und hatten den Tisch, der in irgend einem   
ziemlich teurem Restaurant auf sie wartete, vergessen. "Oh..." kam es   
geistreich von Yohji. Doch bevor Omi eine Entschuldigung aussprechen konnte,   
fügte der andere auch schon ein "WOW! Engelschen das ist... wow!!" an.   
Wieder wurde er rot. "Ich, wollte nur schauen ob du..." /...mein Gott   
sieht er gut aus, wenn er nur so wenig an hat.... AAAh, reiß dich zusammen   
Omi, bleib mit deinem Blick über seinem Bauchnabel..../ ermahnte sich Omi   
selber und vergaß völlig seinen Satz zu beenden.   
  
  
"Ich... bin zu spät dran. Entschuldige, es war doch mehr zu machen als   
ich... Aber mein Gott, siehst du gut aus! Bist du sicher, dass du zu mir   
willst?!" /..du ahnst gar nicht, was ich noch so alles will.../ Omis Gedanken   
gingen mit ihm durch. Er nickte einfach nur und merkte wie Yohji sich bewegte.   
Nein noch schlimmer, er kam auf ihn zu. Omi beobachtete gebannt das Muskelspiel  
welches die Bewegungen seines Gegenübers erzeugten und hielt die Luft an   
als.. Yohji an ihm vorbei ging. /*Puhhhh*/ Er atmete auf, nur um sich kurze   
Zeit später unbemerkt wieder anzuspannen, als er das Klacken des Türschlosses   
hörte.   
"Es... sieht toll aus. Also dein Tattoo..." "Danke..." Omi erschrak, denn das   
schlichte "Danke" wurde direkt über seine eigene Schulter in sein Ohr gehaucht.   
Ungewollt beschleunigte sich seine Atmung und er hatte den schweren verdacht,   
heute kein Restaurant mehr von ihnen zu sehen. Er drehte sich zu Yohji um und   
sah ihn an. "Darf ich noch mal..." "Du darfst im Moment alles mein Engelschen,"   
unterbrach der andere ihn. "Wirklich?" Omi machte einen Schritt auf Yohji zu.   
Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, denn sein logisches Denken hatte er irgendwo   
ausgeschaltet. Seine Gefühle lenkten ihn irgendwie, und komischer Weise,   
lenkten sie ihn genau auf den anderen zu.   
Und als er mit einigen Fingern ein mal den entblößten Oberkörper von Yohji   
entlang fuhr, wusste er, dass es sowieso kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Er wird entweder heute in den Armen dieses Mannes einschlafen, oder niemals.   
Und er wollte verdammt noch mal in die Arme dieses Mannes!!!   
  
Samba im Bauch, und Chaos im Hirn.. doch er merkte wie Yohji ihn umarmte und   
somit noch näher heranzog. Es war wie gestern, als er neben ihm geschlafen   
hatte und der Ältere, sei es nun bewusst oder unbewusst gewesen, seinen Rücken   
gestreichelt hatte. Genau das tat dieser im Moment nämlich auch, während Omi   
sich einfach nur anlehnte und den Geruch, der so typisch für Yohji war, einsog.   
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das Date so gut anfängt, hättest du schon   
früher zu mir kommen sollen..." Omi lächelte, auch wenn der andere es nicht   
sehen konnte. "Ich habe von dir geträumt, Yohji... von uns." Er flüsterte   
gegen den Hals seines....ja.. seines Geliebten, merkte aber wie dieser seinen   
Griff etwas lockerte (jedoch nicht mehr als nötig) um Omi ansehen zu können.   
"Sah ich gut aus?" Sie lachten beide bis Yohji den Jüngeren sanft auf die   
Stirn küsste. "Noch besser... Und..." "Ja?"   
Sie sahen sich beide an. "Dein Bett war noch viel weicher als meins..."   
Dann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus und stürmte fast den Lippen des   
größeren, mit seinen eigenen entgegen.   
Noch nie kam ihm eine 'Begegnung' so wertvoll vor....   
  
~~~~~~~~*Ende*~~~~~~~   
noch kurz zu [1] (das mußte ich einfach hier unten hinmachen... ich weiß nicht ob  
das im Text so gut gekommen wäre): Wenn er wüßte, dass er sein  
Bett an diesem Abend nicht noch mal zu gesicht bekommt, hätte er das bestimmt nicht  
gemacht.   
  
So das wars meine Lieben.. ich danke fürs Durchhalten und würde mich über ein   
paar abschluss-Reviews wirklich freuen... ^_^  
  
Klar fragt sich jetzt: Was ist aus der vielen Schokolade geworden? Läuft bei  
Aya und Ken mehr als 'lesen'... und natürlich: Wie war das doch gleich mit Schuldigs  
Unterwäsche??????? Aber das klären wir ein andern mal...   
  
BYE BYE   
Vampirekiss   
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


End file.
